Shadows of War - Awoken
by sevenofmine
Summary: At the height of the Dominion War, Dr Bashir might have found a cure against Section 31's disease, but he has definitely stopped the organisation's total involvement in the war. But the agent who has been sent to DS9 is starting to doubt her own role she is supposed to play. And in the end, it might not be the Dominion that is the ultimate foe...
1. Chapter 1

"Every life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice versa, the bad things don't always spoil the good things and make them unimportant." – 11th incarnation of The Doctor, 'Doctor Who'

 **This fanfiction is based on the official Star Trek Series, the memory-alpha and memory-beta articles and the novel 'A Stitch in Time' by Andrew J. Robinson. I do not own anything.**

 **Explanations (due to memory-alpha/ memory-beta):**

Typhon Pact: Romulan Star Empire, Tzenkethi Coalition, Breen Confederacy, Gorn Hegemony, Tholian Assembly and the Holy Order of the Kinshaya

Borg Invasion: "The Borg Invasion of 2381 was the historic attempt by the Borg Collective to completely exterminate the United Federation of Planets, Klingon Empire, and other allied worlds in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants and to subjugate the remaining worlds in local space.

[…] Towards the end of the year 2377, the USS _Voyager_ under the command of  Captain Kathryn Janeway […] severely damaged the Unicomplex. As a result, the Borg came to see the Federation as a threat that could no longer be tolerated.

[…] The Borg then sent an ominous message to the Federation:

'We are the Borg. You will be annihilated. Your biological and technological distinctiveness have become irrelevant. Resistance is futile…but welcome' " – memory-beta on "Borg Invasion of 2381"

Bajor: "Bajor joined the United Federation of Planets on September 29, 2376. […] Bajor was not attacked by the Borg during the invasion of 2381, although there were concerns the Borg would do so." – memory-beta on "Bajor"

Chapter 1

 _"Interesting, you saved the day by destroying the world."  
"I bet they didn't teach you that in the Obsidian Order."_

\- Garak and Bashir in 'Our Man Bashir'

"It has been ages," O'Brien mentioned when they entered Quark's bar again.

"You still remember?"

"Every little bit of it," the Chief answered.

"So, how are Keiko and the children?" Dr. Bashir asked when they sat down.

"Oh, since we returned to Earth they're fine. Cardassia is far too hot and humid, you know," he answered and looked around. It has really been quite a while since he had sat here the last time.

"What can I bring you, guys? Two root beers?" Quark asked when he came over to them.

"Yes," Miles said and Dr. Bashir nodded. Quark disappeared again and O'Brien continued exploring the new Promenades.

"Wow, Morn is still sitting on the same chair," he noticed.

"And how are you?"

"Oh, fine."

"What about you and Ezri?"

"We…ended our relationship. She's living on Trill now."

"How comes?" O'Brien asked surprised and thanked Quark for the drink.

"We had had our difficulties," Dr. Bashir said but made it obvious that he preferred not to reveal any details. "To the old times," he said when he held his bottle.

"To the old times," O'Brien agreed and they both sipped their root beer. "What else have I missed?" O'Brien asked after a while when they have nearly been lost in thoughts already. "I know that Captain Sisko is now father of a daughter and that they live on Bajor now."

"Uh, my dear friend, that was a long time ago," Dr. Bashir smiled and slowly sipped his Root Beer. "He rejoined Starfleet a few months ago and was assigned to the USS New York."

"I missed a lot during my time on Cardassia."

"In fact you did…what about a game of dart?"

"How can I say 'no'?" O'Brien smiled and they walked over to where the dartboard was still hanging at the wall. "How comes it is still here?"

"Oh, Quark didn't have the heart to remove it," Bashir explained but then added whispering: "But don't tell him that. He's been inventing all kind of excuses for it."

O'Brien laughed when he gathered the darts. "What are you doing here? Step back, that may have been years ago, but I still remember your genetic enhancement," he said and smilingly both started to play.

=/\=

"Colonel…incoming message," the Lieutenant informed.

"From whom?" Colonel Kira asked when she stepped down the stairs from her office. She had a look on the consoles.

"The Federation Counsel," the Lieutenant answered.

For a second, she stopped breathing. She hadn't heard a while from the Federation as they were all busy with gathering allies for the soon Borg Invasion. "On screen," she decided and put herself in position. "Admiral Ross, long time not seen," she said surprised.

"Too long. We have been busy to re-organize our fleets. The Borg are getting stronger every day and the Typhon Pact isn't making it easier. But now we have a real problem."

"What happened?"

"We received an official declaration of war."

"From the Typhon Pact?"

"From the Borg," he said with a very concerning face.

Kira was speechless at first, then remembered to ask: "How comes?"

"I'll put the message through," the Admiral explained and disappeared from the screen.

A second later, another image appeared on the screen. It showed the interior of a Borg cube and several working drones could be seen, although none of them obviously talking. The typical Borg-voice began to explain: "We are the Borg. You will be annihilated. Your biological and technological distinctiveness have become irrelevant. Resistance is futile…but welcome."

The video disappeared and Kira was face-to-face with Admiral Ross again. "That didn't sound much like them," she commented and tried to cover up her mixed feelings. There was surprise, fear and a bit of sarcasm in that situation.

"Looks like we got them really angry," the Admiral commented.

"The USS Voyager…" Kira said now understanding.

"Exactly. I assume you are familiar with that story?"

"I read the Starfleet incident report."

"Good. About a month ago the Enterprise E destroyed a Borg super cube."

"I read that one, too, Admiral," she answered impatiently.

"We have just beaten the Dominion and now come the Borg. These aren't easy times. At Starfleet command we are busy to tackle the first exploration fleets of the Borg but there'll come more."

"They're coming from the other side of the Galaxy. With all respect, Admiral, I think we're the last target on their route," Kira laughed. Before they arrived at Deep Space Nine, the Borg would have to fight through the whole Alpha Quadrant.

"I know, Colonel. But you may be one of the most interesting targets."

"I'm listening."

"The Borg know about our peace treaty with the Dominion. They think that they might help us in the battle and perhaps intend to destroy the wormhole. Thanks to the Typhon Pact we have two enemies to tackle and I have no idea how we should do that."

"What about Cardassia? They didn't join our alliance, did they?" Colonel Kira asked.

"Unfortunately not. I'm afraid they have enough to do with rebuilding their home world and are not yet prepared for another battle," Admiral Ross sighed. "We try to defend the Borg as long as we can and both our military and science department are searching for solutions not only here in the headquarters. But even the Vulcans ran out of friends and if we don't find a solution soon, I don't know how long the Federation can stand the attack. The Borg really picked out the best of all times."

"However, I wish you all the luck you can get," Colonel Kira answered.

Admiral Ross nodded. "Ross out."

The video transmission ended and left the Ops as quiet as it hasn't been for ages. "I am in my office," the Colonel stated and left the room without another word. She had a lot to think about.

=/\=

"It is an honor to be chosen for resurrection."

"I knew that you would see it like this."

He looked up at her. "What do you mean?" he asked unsure.

"If I had a choice I would have chosen someone else. But you are the one I trusted most. Despite the flaws your predecessors did."

"I completely apologize for their mistakes and promise that I won't do them again."

"Let's hope so. I have an order for you and I don't want you to fail."

"I won't."

She looked at him with a serious glance in her eyes. She had already felt betrayed by one of them, already was betrayed by two. "They will soon notice my absence. And they're going to search me, despite the ongoing war."

"Another war, Founder?"

"You have missed a lot, but you will regain this knowledge."

"Of course, I will. May I ask you how you escaped from prison?"

"Everything within its time. Now you should get familiar with the ongoing situation in the Alpha Quadrant." She turned her back to him and was about to leave the room. "Don't fail," she finally said and left Weyoun 10 alone in chamber 11 of Clone Facility 4-47, a secret and by the Federation yet undetected facility on the third planet of the Gavaris system in the Gamma Quadrant.

"I make sure I won't," he muttered silently, regretting the failure of his predecessors and the imperfection of clones 6 and 9. He chose to leave through the opposite door, remembering well the memories of the other clones. He knew what to do. He knew the weakness of the Federation, the Breen and Cardassia. Whatever his mission was, he had all the advantages he could get.

=/\=

"Despite the difficulties due to her origin, she established a splendid life on that station, far away from her home world, growing between two worlds, making friends with both of them. But what was most remarkable, she won the trust of both and lost the trust in none. She couldn't see the consequences of her indecisiveness, she was loved by both.

"That was also the time, when a real friendship began, with the only human boy left on the station and the half-Bajoran daughter of the outpost's ruler. But whatever happened, she remained strong and she knew what she wanted. She knew who she was and what always stayed and will never leave us alone, is her faith."

Jake Sisko stared on the PADD in his hand. He had read the last paragraph at least a dozen of times. But how often he ever read it, something felt wrong. He shook his head but didn't manage to delete this part.

He threw the PADD on his desk and leaned back. He looked outside the window and saw the paradise. That was what annoyed him. It has been nearly a month since war was declared and he had lost count on how many ships have been destroyed by only defeating the advance Borg fleet.

What if they really started to attack? He had returned to Earth after his father had been ill and now that he's dead, what is making him stay? Is it his wife, Azeri Korean? She was Bajoran but she seemed to love Earth. Maybe because it was also paradise for her.

But you have no idea what's going on up there, Jake thought staring into the sky. The next second he already cursed himself. Of course she knew. She was a Bajoran and had been a little child during the occupation. But he wasn't. He didn't survive an occupation, he survived a war. And when the next one was about to start, he needed to be up there.

To show the people what is really going on. Stop writing that semi-autobiographical non-sense and start reporting, he told himself. But he knew he couldn't. He needed to process what he's been through. He had seen Ziyal's dead body. And her murderer was now a celebrated hero.

He shook himself. The irony of life, it was so close, being a coward and being a hero. He had had to learn that for himself, too. And even if it was true what has been told, Damar having had nightmares and regretted the murder, Ziyal stayed dead. She could have had a wonderful life, now that Bajor is in peace and Cardassia is re-building.

Jake didn't know if he could ever forgive what Damar had taken away, it would never come back. She would never come back. He couldn't forget her, since a while, his dreams were back. Nightmares about the occupation of Deep Space Nine, nightmares of the Dominion War and nightmares about the Typhon Pact, that they may attack together with the Borg. That they take advantage of our current situation, he thought.

About half a year ago, he had been on a conference of the United Federation of Planets council as a reporter. Only with a lot of luck he had survived the attack. Later it was declared, that the ship's Romulan and Gorn crew had acted without authorization of the Pact but he knew better: It had been the first attempt to destroy the strength of the Federation, to make the people doubt that their government will be able to protect them forever.

He needed to know what exactly was going on there. His father was on the USS New York but they were assigned to a discussion with the Klingons and due to the planet's atmosphere, a subspace communication was impossible. He hasn't heard from him in days and started to worry.

He had just lost a close member of his family, he wasn't ready to lose another one. He needed to take action again, like on the days of Deep Space Nine. He had experienced a lot, maybe regretted some things, but he had learnt so much.

"That was the time," he read out loud. "When he made a decision," he muttered more silently. He stood up. He needed to pack. He needed to explain to his wife what he was planning. She was going to persuade him to stay. Or to go to Bajor. But he wouldn't care. He needed to return, return to space where he had lived, grown up. And which place would be more perfect for that than Deep Space Nine?

=/\=

He woke up with the knowledge that something was wrong. He remembered the odor of something pressed on his mouth. And now everything was black, except for a lighted console a few meters away. He sat up and tried to get used to the bare light.

He could hardly see but felt the hard ground he was sitting on. He got up and went to the console, but was immediately stopped by the intense feeling of electricity running through his body. He stepped back from the force field which went invisible again. He sighed. Another prison cell. He had been in enough of them on Ferenginar.

He knew that it had been the most profitable thing to do, betraying Gaila, explaining that they had together been the cause for the war. After having caught Gaila, he had continued as a bounty hunter, although not the most profitable thing to do. His first thought was that he had died, but with all doubts he had, this wasn't the Divine Treasury at all. So he had nothing else to do but wait. And he waited for a long time.

Suddenly, the lights went on and he found himself indeed in a holding cell. The doors open and to his full surprise, Kira Nerys stepped into the room. But somehow, this didn't seem like Colonel Kira at all. Surprised, he stood up and walked toward her. She wasn't wearing a Bajoran uniform like he knew, but a grey-black suit and some kind of hairpiece.

"Colonel Kira?" he asked upset with the circumstances they met in.

"Not quiet," the woman answered with an insidious smile.

"Who are you then?"

"I'm Intendant Kira."

" _Intendant_ Kira?" he asked surprised.

The Kira in front of him smiled. "Welcome in the parallel universe."

"What…?" he wanted to ask and look around.

"I'm sorry that you can't meet your own counterpart. I killed him," Kira continued while he tried to figure out what this really meant. Of course, he had heard from this 'mirror universe', especially Quark's long and boring stories that he had never listened to. When he had caught himself, he managed to ask: "Why am I here?"

"This is simple. Your race has nearly been wiped out of this quadrant but we underestimated your abilities of…negotiations."

"That is the reason why you brought me here?" he asked surprised.

"I have 'negotiated' with Ferengis too often. They always get what they want."

"A reason why you killed us all?"

"But right now, we could use you," she answered with a charming and false smile that immediately disappeared a second after.

"And in case I don't help you?" Brunt asked uninterested but was able to repay the 'charm'.

"I wouldn't recommend it. Either you help me or I search someone else who's good in negotiating."

"What do you need my help for?" he then asked and didn't know himself why he chose to answer that woman. He didn't know anything about her universe and what she wanted to achieve with his help. Or what she was going to do when he _had_ helped her.

She lowered the force field and led him to the console. "About five years ago, one year after the Terrans got hold of Terok Nor and the Cloaking Device of _your_ Universe, we retreated to Klingon and Cardassian space, we managed to manipulate the station for one day and sent an exploration vessel through the wormhole which we had detected about a month before our defeat."

"I understand…" Brunt silently muttered and hoped that this wasn't going in the direction he thought it was.

"They had managed to establish a way of communication through the wormhole within the last few years and funnily we haven't been yet detected by the Terrans."

"How comes?" Brunt muttered. But he wasn't surprised, those Terrans were really a species for their own.

"I still have some friends on the station," she mentioned and then continued explaining. "We have made contact with some races on the other side of the wormhole, an alliance calling themselves the Dominion."

"Have heard of them."

"Really? What can you tell me?"

Brunt hesitated, but was it worth lying or denying an answer? "We defeated the Dominion and their Cardassian and Breen allies in a three years war which caused billions of deaths," he summed it up shortly and hoped to impress her.

But she only smiled: "Great!" She typed in something in the console and a picture appeared. "About one hundred planets and forty-seven species form yet part of the Dominion. The rulers are called the Vorta. They're controlling every step anybody does and intend to expand their territory."

"May I add that Cardassia joined and during the final period of the war, about 800 billion Cardassians died."

"Why?" she asked uninterested.

"They had started a rebellion. Because they didn't like the way the Dominion treated them."

"But we aren't your Cardassians…we aren't trying to join _your_ Dominion," she hissed. "And I don't intend to start a rebellion…whatever it's going to cost. I don't think the death of a few Klingons or Cardis isn't worth it, is it?"

Brunt looked into the dark, cold eyes of the woman in front of him. How amazingly similar she looked to Colonel Kira and how amazingly different she actually was from her other universe's counterpart.

"What can you tell me about them?" she continued with her faked sweet voice then.

"Tell me what _you_ found out. Their structure seems quite different."

She hesitated, thinking about it but then realized that she depended on his help for the negotiations. "Like I said, the Vorta rule over every member race. The Jem'Hadar are their soldiers and they're dependent from a drug called Ketracel-White that only the Vorta can produce."

"What about the Founders?"

"Yeah…I heard from them as well," she answered slowly, surprised and a bit suspicious about how much he seemed to know. "They serve the Vorta. They can change their forms and become anything. It seems to be quiet useful for the Vorta when they want to invade another planet. Such a shame that our own Founder had been killed."

"You mean Constable Odo? He's dead?"

"Constable? He was an officer in our ore processing center on Terok Nor."

"Ah," Brunt made silently and he gazed again at the picture of the Vorta. What had been his name? He, or better his counterpart, had been the one responsible for the cooperation between the Dominion and their Alpha Quadrant allies, like Cardassia and the Breen. Weyoun, numbers four, up to eight. "The Vorta…they can clone themselves," he mentioned.

"They can?" the Intendant said, for the first time she seemed interested. "I see you have a lot of experience on the topic. I'm very glad you agreed to help our negotiations with the Dominion. We'd like to have their support to regain our territory. We do everything they demand. I don't care how many Klingons die…I like the Cardassians more…they're rather charming. And as I heard from your universe now, I shouldn't waste them. I can't go over and get some new, can I?"

Brunt tried to read her mind but it was useless. She was a powerful and cruel person, nothing like the Kira Nerys he knew. But whatever, he needed to help her. And why shouldn't he? His entire race has been killed here, he needed to find a way home and when she really wanted an alliance with the Dominion, she should get what she wanted: Perhaps it would turn out like in his universe and he wouldn't mind.

"However, I want Terok Nor back. They can do with the Terrans and all their allies whatever they want. You can arrange that, can't you?"

"I'll…try," he said and smiled his typical Ferengi-business smile.

"Good, I'll give you all the information you need."

"Just one question," he said. "Why did you kill my counterpart?"

She hesitated for a second, but only to show him a huge smile: "He betrayed me. I suspected him sympathizing with the Terran Rebellion." She turned around and left the room.

Brunt stood there for a while stunned but then started learning about this universe's Dominion.

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Explanations:**

Ezri Dax: "Ezri took command of the USS Aventine after the ship's captain and executive officer were killed while defending the Acamar System from the Borg. This left Dax the highest ranking crewmember from the original chain of command still aboard the ship. A week later, Starfleet Command field-promoted Ezri to captain and granted her command of the USS Aventine." – memory-beta

Annika Hansen: "In the mirror universe, Annika Hansen, Agent Seven of Corps Nine, is a Cardassian-raised Terran and former member of the Obsidian Order. […] At the age of six, Annika's parents' ship crashed into a deep-space Cardassian colony. She was initially adopted into the high-ranking Ghemor family […] and was [later] assigned as Agent Seven of Corps Nine [at the Obsidian Order], and quickly became a favorite of Enabran Tain, the head of the Obsidian Order. Annika was always grateful to Tain for giving her life meaning when everybody else had abandoned her. […] Seven was taken by the Intendant [Kira Nerys] to Terok Nor, where she was observed by fellow Order member Elim Garak. […] Seven quickly became an object of fear and curiosity among the residents of the station […]"– memory-beta

Tekeny Ghemor: "In the mirror universe, Tekeny Ghemor was the head of the Obsidian Order for the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance during the 24th century. His daughter, Iliana […] describe[d] him as a cold, heartless man, a completely different person than his primary universe counterpart and more like that universe's Enabran Tain." – memory-beta

Chapter 2

 _"Kiss the girl, get the key. They never taught me that in the Obsidian Order."_

\- Garak in 'Our Man Bashir'

He hadn't realized how much time has passed until he set foot again on the space station. He had grown up here, passed seven years of his childhood in that metal box floating through space. Everything felt so familiar again as if he had never left Deep Space Nine.

"Hey, Jake…you've grown so much," Colonel Kira greeted him.

"Kira!" he smiled and hugged her deeply. He now was more than five centimeters taller than her. "Wow, seems as if nothing has changed," he mentioned when they entered the long, dark corridor.

"Any news from Earth?" Kira asked. It was obvious that she was concerned about something.

"No…What's up?"

"The Borg…Admiral Ross warned me that they could attack the station."

"W-what? They'd have to fight through the whole Quadrant to reach the station," Sisko said but noted it for a likely topic of a new story. The invasion of DS9.

"I know. But perhaps they fear the Dominion helping us. On the other hand, they could also reach us through the wormhole but it is even more unlikely that they fight through Dominion space."

He laughed. "Doesn't the Dominion have enough to do in the Gamma Quadrant after their defeat?"

"That was seven years ago and nobody really knows what is going on over there. We don't have time to send vessels. We're all needed at our borderlines."

They have reached Ops and stepped out of the turbolift.

"Colonel…we just received a message from the USS New York. The Borg vanguard has reached the Klingon-Federation border and started attacks on the planets near the borderline."

"Acknowledged…how many ships?"

They both hurried to the consoles to have a look for themselves.

"My father is on the New York," Jake managed to say and felt again like the little child waving his father good-bye who was leaving to Cardassia.

"I know," Kira answered quickly and wanted to get an overview of the situation.

"Twenty-three Borg cubes. There're five patrol ships, seven Bird of Preys have already arrived and sixteen vessels, both Klingon and Federation are on their way. They're under heavy attack. One whole civilization on Maranga IV has been destroyed," the comm officer informed.

"Damn it," Kira cursed. They were unable to do anything from here.

A second later, the Lieutenant added: "Communication to the borderline is lost. Federation command reassures their help to the Klingons."

Jake sighed. This wasn't like the 'welcome home'-party he had thought of. It wasn't at all.

=/\=

It was evening when Jake spotted O'Brian and Dr. Bashir in Quark's, their usual hang-out.

"Hey, Jake. You've grown since the last time…how long was it ago?"

"Two years," Jake answered and sat down on the chair. "You've really been too long on Cardassia, chief."

"Well, it's a real mechanic's nightmare. Seven years passed and it still looks like in middle of the war," he said. "So, how's Azeni?"

"Oh, she's fine. She likes Earth although she can't get used to the idea of blue oceans. What about your family, where are they living now?"

"We first wanted to move back to Ireland but then we decided that I'd best return to Starfleet as professor in engineering. Someone needs to tell the students the difference between a phase compensator and an antimatter coil."

"Besides, I bet even after lessons, nobody knows what it is," Bashir muttered but then sipped his beer before O'Brien could turn around.

"What about you and Ezri?" Jake then asked but the Doctor shook his head.

"Well, she went aboard the USS Aventine. The last thing I heard was that she became Captain after the death of all higher ranked officers. A week later she became officially promoted by Starfleet."

Jake nodded impressed. This wasn't the kind of promotion one wished but it was one.

=/\=

Brunt looked up from the console when he heard the doors open again. It wasn't Intendant Kira but another woman. She was tall, had a pale skin and blonde hair. She wore a black suit that remembered him of the one Kira had been wearing.

"What is the status of your progress?" she asked formally.

"Er…I'm still learning about the former negotiations with other races," he managed to stammer when the woman looked at the screen.

"Intendant Kira set a video conference for five hundred hours this afternoon. You will state our demands and then listen to theirs. Kira will agree when the conditions are acceptable. You will ensure that the negotiations go on and that we get what we want. Understood?"

"Yes," he said still surprised about the role of the women on this station. On Ferenginar this would have never happened. It had already been a big step backward when Ishka had become Grand Nagus Zek's advisor.

It has become five o'clock and Brunt was brought to the bridge by two Klingons who didn't really seem too lucky about the negotiations with the Dominion. Perhaps news have spread that they have devastated the Alpha Quadrant in his universe. He entered the bridge and for the first time realized that he really _was_ on a ship, not only having guessed it from the accelerations. He looked around and was pretty sure that it was a Klingon vessel.

"Ready?" Intendant Kira asked and smiled her false grin.

She stood up from the Captain's chair and walked over to the main screen. "And don't forget, we offer the Kabrel system and we get Terok Nor," she added and nodded to the communication officer to open a channel. "I'm Intendant Kira from the Klingon warship noHboq."

"I'm Weyoun 5. I speak for the Dominion."

"We have a proposition to make," Brunt interacted.

"I'm listening," Weyoun answered in his typical slimy voice but which was rather dominant and regnant. He had to make the decision the Founders did in the primary universe and therefore the mirror Weyoun wasn't as subject as his counterpart.

"The alliance wants to join the Dominion. We will all do what you demand when you help us fighting the Terran Rebellion."

"I've heard about them. They won't be a threat for us."

"For your warriors, I found a planet in the Kabrel system where you can produce your White. You won't need supplies of the Gamma Quadrant."

Weyoun hesitated but then asked: "And what do you expect in return?"

"Terok Nor. It's a space station close to the wormhole. Of course, you and all our allies may visit the station when they are in the sector. Currently the station is run by Terrans."

"We will alter this. What about their home world?"

"It is a planet called Earth…and you may destroy it or use it as new central command point in the Alpha Quadrant. Its system is very central." Brunt smiled as much as he could to persuade this Vorta.

He just stared at him before starting to nod. "I'll think about it. I'll hail you within the next hour."

His face disappeared from the screen and showed the stars ahead again.

"Well, this was…" Brunt started, but the other woman who he had met earlier ended the sentence: "Efficient?" She raised one eyebrow but remained serious.

"It was great…for the beginning," the Intendant said with enthusiasm and went to the other woman. "How high are our chances to get what we want, Annika?"

Brunt still had no idea why a Terran worked for the Alliance but there always were exceptions like Leeta, as he had heard, worked for the Rebellion.

"Seventy-four point five percent," this 'Annika' in her hot tight suit answered looking at her padd.

"Wonderful," Kira answered and touched her cheek. 'Annika' smiled shortly, as much as her slight scars on her neck which Brunt had now spotted under the different light, allowed her. Then Kira fell into an intensive kiss with that woman who returned it with fondling her back.

Brunt sighed, being reminded to that scene when Quark had kissed that male Ferengi to persuade him he was a woman. However, he had only one hour to go and then should start searching for a safe way home.

"How's it going?"

"Kira trusts me," she stated neutrally. She looked at the computer screen in her quarters where she had established a safe link to the Obsidian Order's main quarter on Cardassia.

"I'm not sure how long you should stay on the station."

"Because you don't have Garak anymore to watch over me?" Annika Hansen, member of the Obsidian Order as agent Seven of Corps Nine, asked her superior Enabran Tain.

"I think it is time for me to trust you now," Tain decided and nodded.

"I appreciate that. Because you have ever been the only one being kind to _me_ ," she said with a bit of grief and bitterness in her voice.

He nodded again. "What about Brunt? Will you let him go after the successful entry of the Dominion into our war?"

"That's Kira decision."

"Influence her."

"Do you want him to leave?"

"Yes. In case everything goes wrong, we need to have the possibility that the other universe knows what is going on here."

"Acknowledged. Anything else?"

"No. Our next conversation will be in exactly twenty five hours."

Annika, who rather liked to be called Seven, shut down the link and went out of her quarters again.

=/\=

"Kira to Jake."

"Jake here."

"We received a message from the USS Robinson. The USS New York has been destroyed but your father has been among the survivors in the escape parts."

Jake managed to breathe again. For the first time in something that felt like ages. "Thanks," he said sounding very relieved. He was in his guest quarters, only two levels above where he had spent so much time. He looked outside and the stars still looked the same.

The wormhole opened to its yellow-orange and lilac-blue beauty and a ship vanished into the curvature of space and time. Keiko had taught him the mathematics behind it but after a time he had stopped listening. He was a writer, not a scientist but it always helped him to know the causes for the reasons.

He stepped closer to the window and sat down with the eyes gazing to the wideness in space. It seemed infinite although he knew it wasn't. What if the Borg really attacked soon? They'd either have to fight through Federation space in the Alpha Quadrant or Dominion space in the Gamma Quadrant. Both of them were weakened and no real threat. The perfect subject for a story. But this was none of his stories. He had learned this before. To write about the reality, to bring the truth to the readers, you needed to experience it first. And after he had experienced something, he had always needed some time until he could write about it. But finally he always knew that he had to process what he had seen and what he had done.

He was so lost in thoughts, that he first didn't realize what was happening in front of his eyes. But suddenly he noticed the change of colors in space. Not the black and white and blue of the stars, but the wormhole.

It opened again, but no ship was neither flying in nor coming out. But something flamy, like fog, but red, orange and yellow entered his view. It was flying toward the wormhole and vanishing into it. Jake stood up and stared with widely opened eyes. The wormhole glowed and seemed to burst into both violet-blue and yellow-red colors.

"No," he muttered. He remembered that. It happened before. This couldn't be. The Pah-wraith couldn't be released. They were banned to their fire caves, his father has finished it, banished them forever, fallen into the canyon together with Dukat. "Jake to Colonel Kira," he said directly and without thinking.

"Kira here. We've also noticed, Jake. Would you mind coming to Ops?" he heard the soft voice he had once 'fallen in love with'. This was long over.

He smiled to the memories of when he had fallen in love with her, Dax with this father, Kira and Bashir...all due to Lwaxana Troi.

He left his quarters and went straight for Ops. "What's happened?" he asked and went to the main consoles in the center of Ops.

"The same thing you have witnessed. The sensors are reading strange values. The wormhole stabilizes and destabilizes every moment," Kira answered.

"They're fighting," Jake muttered and thought about his dad. Would he feel it? Did he know what was happening or had the link been closed forever? After his return he hadn't had any visions.

"It's gone," the Lieutenant Commander at the Science station stated. "The wormhole has destabilized."

It felt like the air had vanished immediately. Jake stared at the Colonel. "Hail the USS Robinson," she ordered immediately.

A space map appeared on the screen and the Robinson was spotted on its way to Vulcan where they had obviously planned some damage repair. The battle was still ongoing although the Federation was close to winning. The first of their vanguards. Their real fleet was about to follow soon. Nobody knew how soon. Nobody knew how big it was either. But the USS Robinson couldn't fight anymore, they'd be repaired and sent back as soon as possible.

Only a second later, the image of the captain of the Robinson appeared. He was a grey-haired Vulcan and Kira remembered having read that only his grandmother had been from Vulcan.

"I'm Colonel Kira from the space station DS9."

"Captain P'tor from the Robinson. I expected your call."

"You did?" she asked surprised and with a side-look to Jake.

"Yes. We rescued the USS New York under the command of Captain Benjamin Sisko. About ten minutes ago, he collapsed on our bridge. He was brought to sickbay but we weren't able to reawake him. He's been muttering all the time like he is having nightmares."

"What is he saying?" Jake asked, shocked and with hope.

"You must be Ben's son Jake, right? We don't understand a word, something about Deep Space Nine, the wormhole and the Pah-wraith. And he's been keeping to shout the name 'Dukat'. Any idea?"

"No...but Gul Dukat is dead..." Colonel Kira answered.

"He isn't," Jake muttered. "He isn't. My father survived the fight in the caves because the prophets have saved him. It would be likely that Dukat may be rescued by the evil prophet," Jake said suddenly out loud.

Both, the Colonel and the Captain, kept silence. Then, the partly-Vulcan said: "Prophets, emissary. I don't believe in such things."

"But it is real. There are scientific proofs for that," Jake said and he knew he was right. The Pah-wraith were released again and when they were, Gul Dukat also was. But with his father, the emissary of the good prophets, on the other side of the Alpha Quadrant, who would save them now?

=/\=

"The wormhole has destabilized?" Weyoun 10 asked in disbelief. He looked at the console and typed in some commands to verify the data. But it was true. "The Pah-wraith," he muttered silently and stared at the screen showing deep space.

"I beg you pardon?" the Founder asked. She already was wanted by the Federation but nobody was looking for her. Especially not in the Gamma Quadrant.

"The Bajorans believe that the wormhole is inhabited by some kind of Prophets. The Pah-wraith are the evil prophets, once released they are trying to gain control over the wormhole."

"It seems they have succeeded."

"Yes," Weyoun answered and looked back the black space.

"What is this?" the Founder asked when something could be seen. He zoomed in and recognized a space runabout.

"It's a Federation runabout. Obviously the space station tries to use the wormhole," he said reading the name 'USS Orinoco'. His mouth stayed open when the wormhole suddenly reappeared. But it looked quite different: It wasn't blue and violet anymore, but red-orange and yellow inside. It swallowed the runabout but it didn't turn up on the other side of the connection.

"They're inside," the Founder stated.

"Visiting the Pah-wraith," Weyoun added and his eyes started glooming violet.

=/\=

It was an experiment and Kira had no idea if it was right or just foolish. They haven't seen the Prophets leaving the wormhole so there was a chance that they were still inside. They didn't have any readings of activity but the only way to find out was to take a runabout and fly toward the wormhole.

Jake had volunteered for this journey and when O'Brien and Bashir had heard about that project, they had wanted in as well. So now Colonel Kira was staring at the little Federation sign that showed the status of the USS Orinoco.

"There wormhole's opening," the Lieutenant said and they stared at the Pah-wraith version of the former blue and violet.

"They have lost," the Colonel muttered and silently began to pray for the return of the Prophets and that Sisko would reawake and fight once more. A second later, they lost contact to the Orinoco and just hoped they'd return soon.

=/\=

"We're entering the wormhole in two seconds," Dr. Bashir informed and the shuttle seemed to be swallowed up by the fiery wormhole. It didn't become blue and white around them like before, although it looked quite similar, just in red and yellow colors. O'Brien and Bashir looked at each other in astonishment.

Suddenly, the Doctor jumped up. O'Brien turned around and saw that Jake has fallen to the ground. He wasn't moving any more. The two men kneed beside him and Bashir scanned him. "He's alive and breathing. But I read no signs for the unconsciousness."

"Seems the Prophets have got him."

"Or the Pah-wraith…"

=/\=

"The Sisko has returned." It was Dr. Bashir who spoke.

"Not the Sisko. It's his son." Miles O'Brien.

Jake looked around. He was on Ops of DS9. Bashir and O'Brien were walking around him, watching him carefully.

All of sudden, Colonel Kira appeared. "He wants to save his father. He wants to save the prophets. Their Prophets."

"He doesn't know it's too late," said Dr. Bashir again.

"Too late for what? What happened to the Prophets?" Jake asked confused.

The three officers stopped and stared at him with strange expressions in their eyes. "The Prophets are banned. They cannot return," Kira continued.

"What about my father?"

"He will awake. He will face the same destiny as the Prophets. He is banned."

"What?" Jake didn't understand a word.

"The Prophets are lost in their existence. They cannot return to the wormhole."

"Where are they?"

"On a planet nearby."

"In the Gamma Quadrant?"

Dr. Bashir nodded. "This is what the humanoids call it. Gamma Quadrant. Bound to an existence in space."

"And linear time," O'Brien added.

"What about my father?"

"They live within his soul. Only he provides their existence, without him, the Prophets die."

"And he won't live any longer," Kira said.

Jake wanted to scream and ask what this meant but his vision went blurry again and suddenly he opened his eyes and saw the real Dr. Bashir and O'Brien kneeing over him with concerned faces.

"What did they say?" Dr. Bashir asked when Jake sat up.

"They intent to kill my father. Without him, the Prophets will die. They are banned to a planet in the Gamma Quadrant. I need to talk to my father immediately," he answered and went to the consoles to establish a communication link to Captain P'tor again.

=/\=

The corridor seemed darker every time he was walking it and perhaps, so he thought, this was a sign for that he should probably retire soon. He wasn't the youngest anymore and definitely not the fittest. But nevertheless, he was still the one treated with most respect and even fear. Having verified his command codes, he entered the brighter lit hallway where the doctor was already awaiting him.

"I'm afraid we have not much to tell you, Legate Lok, as your last visit down here was only a week ago."

"How many have you reactivated for the first time in this week?" the head of the new Obsidian Order asked.

Although the intelligence service had been integrated into the Dominion law system during the war, they have recovered with some foreign help and have disappeared into secrecy even more than before.

"Only two of them, sir. But I fear we have had some regress as well. Their Captain doesn't want to cooperate in case that we cannot promise his crew members to be safe. He has shown himself more or less rebellious and has been brought back into stasis."

Lok nodded, "I understand. However, I want you to show me the other testing results of this week. The situation is becoming worse…which you notice when you enter daylight again."

"Well, down here we don't see much of what is happening up there. Has the Typhon Pact made the first aggressive statements?"

"You can call it like that," Lok said and followed the doctor to the main lab. Walking toward the office, he noticed beside their usual research projects a human male lying on an operating table. Dozens of wires were placed on his skin to measure his reactions.

"This is one of our recently activated ones," the doctor explained and pointed over to him. "I think genetic engineering must have been a huge field of research on Earth…however centuries ago. I don't understand why they stopped after making such progress."

 **Even when you are not logged-in, you can still leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Explanations:**

Anjohl Tennan: "In 2375, Gul Dukat assumed Anjohl Tennan's identity after he had himself surgically altered to appear Bajoran." – memory-alpha

Traggle nectar: "Traggle nectar was a type of juice akin to orange juice. It likely came from the Delta Quadrant." – memory-alpha

Dark Orb: "In 2374, a Pah-wraith carried inside Dukat entered the Celestial Temple through the Orb of Contemplation, causing all the Orbs to go dark. This led to widespread panic among the Bajorans, who believed that their gods had forsaken them." – memory-alpha on "Orb"

 **Chapter 3**

"If I were you, I'd grab the nearest bottle of champagne and shoot me."

\- Garak in 'Our man Bashir'

It was two days later when Benjamin Sisko returned to Deep Space Nine. He felt home again. This station meant so much to him, he would have never guessed that it became so important in his life. He had heard that the Pah-wraith may intent to kill him but yet he had no idea how.

He didn't think that, even if Dukat was alive like his son believed, he'd return to the station for a final match. Dukat was dead, in his eyes and he stayed dead as the most evil man he has ever encountered.

It was not long ago when he heard that Dukat's wife and four of his children had died on Cardassia, at least two sons of him were wounded heavily or lost parts of their bodies. And everything because of a war their own father has started. He always shook his head when he heard about it. Such a shame and such an evil man. Both of his half-Bajoran children dead as well, one killed by the man he had trusted and by the liberator of Cardassia, the other one died under the attack of a Jem'Hadar cruiser. And their father? Swallowed by the fires of the evil Gods of Bajor, never known if dead or not, but however not among them anymore. No threat for Sisko, not like the old times. It would never be 'the old times' again.

He stepped out of the Turbolift on the Promenades. It was crowded as always. A lot of people passed these days, either fleeing from the Borg or trying to get aboard ships to the Gamma Quadrant. The last one wasn't an option any more. After the latest reports, Starfleet has forbidden travelling through the wormhole. A few exploration vessels have entered and since then not returned. It was scanned every five minutes for anomalies but nothing.

Sisko knew he shouldn't be here. So close to the Pah-wraith who intended to kill him. But how? And his latest vision was still a riddle. He had dreamed of the Pah-wraith and the wormhole. Deep Space Nine, and he had returned. But he had seen Dukat from time to time, relived their last moments of battle in the fire caves. How he threw his body against Dukat and how they fell down into the fire. Captain P'tor had told him that he used to scream the name Dukat, but Dukat was dead. Sisko was lost in thoughts and sat down at Quark's.

"Hello Captain. What can I do for you today?" Quark asked while he poured in a glass of Bajoran Nectar for Morn.

"Just a…Saurian brandy. These times allow it," he muttered and remembered that it was only six in the evening. It didn't matter.

Quark shrugged his shoulders and searched a new glass.

Sisko looked around and watched the people on the Promenade. What he didn't know was the fact that he was being watched as well.

The Bajoran who was watching him, was sitting on the other deck of the Promenade, drinking something Bajoran which wasn't quite his taste. He has hoped for so long to see Sisko again and to get his final revenge. He had wanted to kill him, sacrificed his own life, but he had survived. And now it was time for Anjohl Tennan to return to Deep Space Nine.

The Pah-wraith have released him from his fiery existence and brought him back to the fire caves of Bajor, given him a Bajoran look so that nobody would recognize him. Dukat was dead and Anjohl was reborn. He hasn't aged the last six years but his former station has changed so much.

It was crowded and loud, a few Cardassians were here. It was disgusting, Cardassians and Bajorans living in peace together as if the Occupation has never happened. War brings people together. That made Dukat smile. He has lost everybody in that war but gained so much. Most members of his family were dead, as was Damar, his most loyal soldier. Although he had finally rebelled against the Dominion and was now celebrated as a liberator, he remained in good memories of Dukat. He was now beyond that push to gain more land, to gain more power and to possess the weak. He wanted revenge: Sisko's death. He wanted the Pah-wraith to regain the wormhole which was theirs and then continue serving them.

=/\=

The door opened and Weyoun stepped inside the room. He hung his head down as soon as the Founder turned to him. "We have mobilized our fleet," he stated.

Nearly a month has passed since his activation and he felt like the right moment for vengeance has just arrived.

"Good," the Founder answered, hesitated and stood up. "I have always trusted you must of all the Vorta, Weyoun. I hope you know to appreciate it."

"Of course I do."

"I will return to the Great link. A runabout will bring me to our new planet."

"And who will lead this war?"

"You will, Weyoun. The other shapeshifters and I will return and we will replace the most high-ranked officers during the war. It will lead us to final victory. In the last years, I have gathered enough information to destroy the Federation forever. Can I count on you?"

"Of course. I'll do as you say, Founder," Weyoun 10 answered and bent down. He could lead the war as he wanted now, no Dukat or Damar nor the Breen to stop him. When the Founder had left the room, he began to smile.

=/\=

"Kira to Sisko."

"Sisko here."

"There's something that might interest you."

"On my way," Sisko answered and left his quarters to go straight to Ops. He had just talked to Kasidy who was still on Bajor with their common daughter. He had assured her that the Borg wouldn't arrive at Bajor so soon and that he was alright. Actually, he didn't feel alright. He knew that Jake must have been right and the Pah-wraith intended to kill him. But that was nothing he had time to lose a thought about now.

He entered the Ops station and walked down to Colonel Kira.

"The Borg troops have arrived at Izar. Twenty Federation ships and seventeen Klingon Bird of Preys are reported to fight there," she said and looked very concerned. "Three fleets are on their way, but they won't be enough at all. We don't know yet how many Borg ships are attacking but they're a lot more than we thought," she added.

"I see," Sisko answered. Something was not right. He felt so alone. He wanted to say something, but was interrupted by an Ensign at the Communication console: "Colonel, the Borg arrived at the space of the Ferengi Alliance. Ferengi cruisers are reported to join the fight."

"Then let's hope they won't charge too much," Sisko muttered, but the Communications Ensign continued: "Colonel, the USS Robinson noticed Romulan fighters approaching."

"Are they here to help the Borg to defeat us or to help us defeat the Borg?" Captain Sisko asked.

Kira wanted to answer, but she was again interrupted by the Ensign: "The Romulans are attacking the Federation vessels. The Typhon Pact has started to intervene as well."

"Don't they see that the Borg are a lot more important than we are?" Kira laughed.

"Obviously they think that when the Borg assimilated all of us, it will be easier to occupy our territory."

"But then the Typhon Pact has to face the Borg all on its own," Kira said in complete disbelief. Whatever they did, they weren't that short-sighted.

"They might think that the Borg only want to wipe us out of the sector. After all, we were the ones to start the fight against the Borg with the virus Captain Janeway smuggled into the collective," Sisko commented and watched the ships appearing on the screen.

Little symbols were floating over the desktop, some vanished, new Borg symbols appeared out of nowhere. "It is hopeless," he muttered and started to watch how the Federation was losing a war in which he was not able to intervene or help.

=/\=

Brunt awoke from the sudden bright light that was switched on in his holding cell. It was Seven, the beautiful girlfriend of the Intendant and, as far as Brunt has found out, an agent of the Mirror Obsidian Order although he doubted that there was much difference between this Order and the Primary Universe's one. "What's up?" he asked.

"The Dominion has finally decided to join our war," Seven answered and he felt relieved. The negotiations have taken nearly a week and a lot of sacrifices on both sides have been made but finally both seemed to agree.

"That means you're going to kill me now?" Brunt asked and suddenly he felt all nervous and trembling again. Even worse than after his betrayal of Gaila.

"The Intendant wants your execution to be set tomorrow at two o'clock in the afternoon."

It was impressive how Seven could stay so neutral all along while declaring another's man death. "How comes a human woman like you is working with the Obsidian Order for the Alliance?" he wanted to change subject.

"That is not your business."

"When I'm going to be hanged tomorrow anyway, where's the difference?"

She sighed, annoyed and a bit bored. She was so perfect, Brunt thought, such a shame that she was clothed. But since Rom was Grand Nagus, a lot has changed in the Ferengi Alliance. "It is because I don't intend in seeing you hanging," she answered in her simple matter and deactivated the force field.

"Why are you doing this?" Brunt asked surprised when he stepped out of the holding cell in which he had been imprisoned too long.

"My orders…from the Obsidian Order. They want you to inform the Ferengi Alliance and the Federation…I've heard such a 'Union' would exist, including several planets like Earth and Vulcan. In case something goes wrong here, we may require your help. The successful cooperation with the Dominion has once failed and the Cardassians are very skeptical to a possible second devastation of their home worlds."

"Ah…I understand," Brunt answered and followed Seven who was leading the way toward the corridor. "What will happen to you when the Intendant finds out that you are helping me?" he asked nervously. He wasn't born to be a fighter or a soldier, he was a negotiator, a thief and a loyal member of the Ferengi Alliance…at least he had once been.

"Don't worry about that. It won't be a too big problem," she answered shortly and made sure that the corridors they were using were empty.

They finally arrived at Cargo Bay 3 and Seven searched something in a few boxes standing around there. Then she gave him a device that Brunt hasn't seen before in his life. "It's a Multidimensional transporter," she explained and typed in the right code. "It will send you back to your universe, exactly the same spot where you came from at exactly the same time," she answered. "Have good luck."

"You, too," Brunt said and smiled at the most beautiful and pretty face with those shiny eyes he has ever seen. Then he activated the transporter and Seven saw him dematerializing before he disappeared completely. It didn't take longer than five seconds until the Cargo Bay doors opened and the Intendant entered. "An unauthorized beaming and a prisoner who has just escaped? I wouldn't have thought this from you, my dear," she said in her slimy but nice and at the same time mean voice and came closer to Seven who remained in her neutral and unimpressed position. "Who told you to do so?"

"Nobody."

"The Obsidian Order, right? The Cardassians always need to do their own operations. They don't quite get the meaning of an 'Alliance'."

"I'm not sure if you get it either. By the way, how far are your plans to assassinate Regent Worf?"

Kira looked at Seven for a while before she decided for peace. She smiled and fondled her cheek. "It's okay. We don't need Brunt anymore. We have the Dominion on our side and can finally destroy the Terran Rebellion."

"Yeah…death to the earthlings," Seven said sarcastically but answered the Intendant's sweet kiss.

=/\=

It made him feel so unsafe and childish. He had to watch what was happening at the front line. The Dominion War has been different. He had been right there, where the battle had been fought. Now he had nothing to do but wait. New messages and reports came in every fifteen minutes and the atmosphere on the Promenades was tense. The Bajoran temple was crowded with people praying for their and their families' survival, for those who were near the front lines and for those who were here, not able to do anything but wait, wait for new messages or wait until the war arrived here as well.

Somehow Sisko hoped that but immediately knew that he felt better if the Borg were defeated right now, far away from them. But this was the most unlikely thing to hope now-a-days. The Borg and the Typhon Pact against the Federation, the Klingons and now the Ferengi Alliance who have surprisingly offered their help, of course, followed by three hours intense negotiations with the High Council and the Federation Council.

"Another drink?" Quark woke him up from his thoughts.

He stared into his empty glass of transparent Bolian tonic water. "Er…do you have something less strong?" he asked.

"Of course, of course," Quark sighed and took his glass. "What about Traggle nectar?"

"Excellent," Sisko smiled although he had no idea what this was.

Quark poured in a glass and told: "A friend I met on Ferenginar a few years ago sold me some bottles. Unfortunately, it is still so unknown here."

Sisko sipped his drink and had to admit that it didn't taste that awful. He smiled at Quark who nodded and redirected at another customer so that Sisko could get lost in thoughts again. This time it was someone else who dragged him back into reality. It was an old Bajoran who settled down next to him. Sisko looked up into the man's scarred face.

"Are you…the emissary Sisko?" he asked with awe.

The Captain nodded.

"I have heard so much about you. It's an honor to meet you now personally."

"I'm delighted to hear that," Sisko answered and could swear that he had heard that rough and deep voice before.

"Have the Prophets really been banned to the other side of the Celestial Temple? We are praying every day for that the Pah-wraith may be beaten and return to the caves where they belong."

"Oh, I am sure that the Prophets will return. It is just a matter of time," Sisko reassured. It has been quite a while since he had been last time addressed like this but he was pleased that the Bajorans still believed in their faith.

"I am glad to hear this. May I ask you if you are praying for this change, too?"

"I'll do."

"Thank you, emissary," the man answered and disappeared in the crowd of the Promenades again.

Sisko shook his head. He was absolutely sure he had met this man before but he couldn't determine where and when. He shrugged his shoulders and finished his glass of Traggle nectar.

=/\=

Colonel Kira was sitting at her desk in her office. For nearly two hours she had been reading the latest incident reports from the front line. Every time she had finished one, another one was sent to Starfleet and to all Federation outposts.

Suddenly, her screen beeped and opened. "Admiral Ross," she said surprised. "More bad news about the Borg?"

"Not the Borg, this time, Colonel. We received an important message from the Ferengi Alliance two hours ago. Concerning our newest cooperation they thought it all fair to inform us about some news they received from the mirror universe you have discovered nearly ten years ago."

"What happened? We haven't heard from them in the last few years," Kira answered interested. They had no intention in visiting the alternate universe again. After the last status report, the Terran Rebellion has conquered Terok Nor.

"It seems they have recently abducted a member of the Ferengi Alliance for some kind of negotiations. In the following, the Cardassian-Klingon-Bajoran alliance joined the Dominion. A member of the Mirror Obsidian Order helped the Ferengi to escape back into our universe and he immediately reported to the public authorities on Ferenginar."

"This means the Alliance can win the war against the Terran Rebellion," Kira said and was suddenly awake.

"That's right. We would send our help but on one hand we have our own war and on the other we have a kind of prime directive concerning that topic. They're on their own but I am sure they will cope with it. After all, it's another universe and we have no right to take a hand in their timeline."

Kira nodded. She understood and she knew that they had their own problems to deal with, regarding the newest report which was just opening next to Admiral Ross' face.

=/\=

It was late evening and Sisko was sitting in his guest quarters. His son was still at Quark's with Julian and O'Brian. They had to exchange a lot of news. It had happened so much and again they were in danger of losing it all.

Sisko couldn't stop listening to the incident reports as there have been a lot of casualties on all three sides. Klingons were fighting as strong and glorious as ever and the new stealth technology of the Romulans who had shared this technology with the Tzenkethi and Gorn made it nearly impossible to detect the cruisers before they were firing. The Borg did not care for losses and seemed to become more and more every hour. Sisko couldn't just sit there and watch the latest reports coming in.

He needed to do something and therefore decided to heed on the Bajoran's advice and pay the Bajoran temple at the Promenades a visit. It was nearly twenty-five hours already and he was sure that Jake was on his way home. The turbolift doors opened and Sisko stepped on the nearly abandoned Promenade's deck. It was dark as the lights were nearly shut off. The stars were blinking lightly outside but there was no sign of the wormhole right now. Sisko went on to the temple and stopped in front of it.

He lowered his head and wanted to show the Prophets some respect. Since he had been living on Bajor for long time, he had learnt to live with 'being the emissary' and from time to time he had really been obsessed with the religion.

"Colonel," he said surprised when he encountered Kira in the temple.

"Captain," she greeted him back with a smile. "Praying for the Prophets as well?"

"Not really," he admitted uneasily.

She nodded understandingly and passed him. "Good night," she said and left the temple.

He walked over to the Orb and opened it. He sighed. He didn't know that it has changed to a dark Orb. He closed his eyes and thought about a little help from which Gods ever. He didn't believe much, he believed in science and science could also explain everything. At least that was what he believed.

He startled when he suddenly heard footsteps. His first idea was that Kira has returned but he doubted that. He turned around and recognized that old Bajoran man he had formerly met in Quarks.

He was very tall, very slender, had tan skin with a lot of scars. But something was different. And Sisko only recognized that when the man came closer. His eyes weren't grey-black like before, no, they were lightening red.

Sisko stepped back what made the Bajoran smile.

"Afraid?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Sisko wanted to know and suddenly knew that this man was possessed by the Pah-wraith.

"You don't recognize me?" Sisko slowly shook his head.

"You never asked yourself how I managed to live on your space station, undiscovered for a long time and leading a 'love life' with Kai Winn before you finally killed me in the fire caves?"

"Dukat?" he asked in disbelief.

"It has been a long time, Ben, hasn't it?" Anjohl Tennan continued and came closer until Sisko felt the wall behind him. Dukat smiled as evil as he could ever do and his red eyes were shimmering intensively.

This man was pure evil and Sisko was sure that nothing could stop him. "What do you want?" Sisko asked the obsessed man.

"The wormhole isn't stable with the Pah-wraith as long as the Prophets still exist. Over the past few years you have created an intense link with them."

"And murdering me will kill them," Sisko finished the thought.

"Not necessarily. It will just ban them on their current planet but it is enough for the eternal existence of the Pah-wraith in the wormhole, like it should have been from the beginning."

"And what the hell do you have to do with them?"

"I am their emissary. Like you are the emissary of the Prophets. Look at yourself, the great Captain Benjamin Sisko, a legend. But what have you done for it? Bajorans worship you just for being chosen by some ghosts. "I have been trapped in the fire caves for six years, I experienced things you would never dream about, I have seen things you would never even think about. The Pah-wraith are more powerful than the Prophets, they are the true inheritors of the wormhole," Dukat hissed, but still smiled.

Sisko didn't answer but searched a way to activate his communicator without Dukat noticing.

But before he could continue his thoughts, the Bajoran has already grabbed and thrown it away. "Not this time, Benjamin. Now it is only a thing between us. You wanted to kill me and you succeeded."

Suddenly, without any warning, Dukat pushed him to the wall and grabbed his neck. He closed his hands together and Sisko tried to push them away. But Dukat was far too strong. His hands didn't even tremble, like back in the fire caves the Pah-wraith must have given him nearly omniscient power.

"Any last words?" he hissed and his face came so close that Sisko could see the black pupils in his red eyes again.

He could barely speak, nor breathe. "Dukat," he tried to scream but he could only cough. "Dukat!" he screamed once more and saw the pure evil smile in the Bajoran man's face.

"Good bye, Captain Benjamin Sisko, emissary of the Bajoran prophets…"

"Help," Sisko coughed. The grab was getting stronger and laced up his windpipe. It was impossible to resist. Dukat watched how the great Emissary of the Prophets slowly fell down on the ground.

He regarded him with a mixture of disgust and hatred for a while before he started kicking him into his stomach. Then he bent down and felt his pulse. It was an awkward method to recognize if a human was still alive. But it was efficient – for their species. Sisko had no pulse anymore.

"Benjamin, Benjamin, Benjamin," Dukat whispered. "Now you died where I killed your best friend exactly seven years ago. Isn't that a reason for an earthling to feel honored?"

=/\=

"It is oh-five hundred hours."

Kira opened her eyes and turned off her alarm clock. Exactly thirty minutes later she found herself on the still empty Promenades. She walked to the Replimat to sip her early Raktajino.

Every time she did, she remembered the time when Odo prepared her a drink for their eight o'clock discussion. It made her smile and lost in thoughts, she suddenly realized how late it was. She walked over to the Bajoran temple for her early morning prayer. The regular service was at seven o'clock but then she had already to be on the Ops or in her office.

Slowly, the Promenades began to fill with people but she was the only one heading for the direction of the temple. She turned around the corner – and suddenly stopped to breathe.

There was Sisko lying on the ground. She knew he had been here last night but what the hell has happened? "Captain!" she screamed out and ran over to him. She turned around the body to look into his empty face. She knew it was useless to call sickbay.

"No," she muttered and weakened she leaned against the wall. This couldn't be true. There were traces of strangulation on Sisko's neck. She turned away although she had so many friends seen die. But this was her old friend, a true and loyal friend…and the Emissary. She widened her wet eyes. "The Pah-wraith," she whispered.

She ignored the screams of the other Bajorans entering the Temple and discovering Sisko's dead body. But Kira ran outside to see that the wormhole has already opened. It was again red-yellow-colored and the blue light, the sign of the Prophets and of hope, has completely vanished. She noticed how the Security personal entered the Bajoran temple but she stepped closer to the window. Why didn't the wormhole close now? And then she saw it. Ships were coming through, little grey ships but she immediately recognized the building class: Jem'Hadar cruisers.

"Kira to Ops," she screamed when already the first vessels have turned around and flew directly toward the station. The last thing she saw before being thrown to the ground was the green phaser fire of the grey point that was growing bigger and bigger.

"All hands to battle station. We're under attack. All hands to battle station. We're under attack."

Kira heard the loud voice and the alarming sound and stood up again. Suddenly, the Promenades were more crowded than ever and desperate people were running around. Kira fought her way through them and reached a turbolift. "Ops!" she shouted nervously.

The lift rocked due to another phaser hit and she already felt that the station was fighting back with the phasers which were upgraded six years ago for the Dominion battle. The turbolift doors opened and she entered Ops station.

"Colonel, we're under heavy attack!" a lieutenant commander shouted.

"So I've noticed," she answered and controlled the status on the main console. She opened a map and activated the sensors. More and more ships were flying through the wormhole. Why haven't they been warned by the new Federation outposts of the Gamma Quadrant? What about the peace treaty with the Dominion?

But then her breath paused again. On the long-range sensors she spotted tiny dots. Unknown vessels that slowly were identified by the computer as Tzenkethi and Romulan. "Damn it!" she shouted out loudly.

Suddenly, Ops seemed so silent. All eyes were locked at her. "The Romulans and the Tzenkethi are on their way. The Typhon Pact battle has arrived at Deep Space Nine."

=/\=

"A Bajoran vessel is leaving the station and hailing us," the First stated.

"Ignore it," Weyoun answered confused. They haven't even attacked yet and were already been hailed?

"It continues hailing us."

"Put it on screen," he answered nerved.

A second later, the face of an old Bajoran man appeared on the screen: "What do you want?"

"Don't you recognize me?" the Bajoran answered in his deep and rough voice.

"Dukat?" Weyoun asked surprised.

"Which Weyoun are you already? Eight, Nine?"

"Ten."

"I see."

"What do you want, Dukat?" It has been nearly eight years ago since they had been working together against the Federation and it has also been one of his predecessors.

"The question is, what you want. You could use my help."

"And why is that so?"

"If the Prophets in the wormhole haven't been replaced by the Pah-wraith, your cruisers have been destroyed while passing."

"Prophets, Pah-wraith," Weyoun said disgusted. "But I remember, of course."

Dukat smiled. A few years ago, the Jem'Hadar vessels had been destroyed by the wormhole aliens. "I scanned the station from inside. I could help you destroying Deep Space Nine," the Bajoran continued.

"You want to destroy the station?" Weyoun asked in disbelief. This wasn't the man he knew.

"I finally killed Benjamin Sisko," Dukat said and even as a Bajoran, his smile was unmistakable.

"Prepare to be beamed," Weyoun 10 decided and closed the connection. It may be a mistake to work with a Cardassian again, but Dukat had been loyal before…mostly. He had been the only Cardassian Weyoun had trusted most, although they hadn't become friends. He still didn't get the concept of family and therefore didn't really understand what had happened with Dukat after Damar had killed his daughter. He awoke from his thoughts when the lift doors opened and Dukat entered the bridge.

"I'm back, my old friend," Dukat answered. "I have all information about the weak points of Deep Space Nine. With what shall we begin?"

"What about restoring your Cardassian appearance?" Weyoun suggested staring at the horizontal creases across his nose.

=/\=

"Hull breach in Sections 34 and 33," the Lieutenant said.

Another hit rocked the station and Kira nearly fell down the stairs. She ran to the lower console which had exploded some milliseconds ago. She tried to bring the safety fuse back online but the only result she got was an electric shock. She screamed out loudly, but nobody heard her shout as several torpedoes had hit the upper Pylons all at the same time. The bridge had caught fire at two consoles and Kira doubted that this was the only place.

"A torpedo just destroyed A51 and we lost our deflector array. Our upper shields are down to thirteen percent," she heard while she crawled back upward.

"Hail them. Tell we capitulate and try to evacuate the station with the left runabouts!" the Colonel yelled.

"Some of the vessels are reported to be heavily damaged," an Ensign from the other side of the Ops screamed a few moments later. The station rocked again and a console threw sparks directly into Colonel Kira's face who shouted in pain when she fell on the floor. She tried to stand up again but a conduit had landed on her feet.

"The Jem'Hadar vessels aren't answering. Neither are the others," the Lieutenant shouted.

"The first runabouts started but are attacked as well. Thirty-five percent of our weapons are online and our shields are gone," the Ensign in the golden uniform reported and flew a tiny second after that away from the blinking console.

"We have main energy lacks in Sections 3 to 10 and 25 to 27."

"Hull breach on the Promenades!"

"The habitat ring has lost complete protection."

"More cruisers are passing the wormhole."

"Colonel! Plasma lack in Cargo Bays one and two."

Kira's vision got more and more blurry and darker with every news that was reported. "Abandon the station," she muttered and repeated but she saw the hopelessness of the situation.

"The USS Everest and the Stonehenge arrived!"

"The Romulans are dealing with the Federation vessels."

Kira heard her own head hitting the ground and her eyes opened for the last time when the console next to her was bursting into flames. She shouted and screamed but finally the whole station exploded into yellow and red sparks, throwing its pieces into every possible direction. This was the end of the famous space station Deep Space Nine and the beginning of the many implications that it entailed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Explanations:**

The Bamarren Institute for State Intelligence: "The Bamarren Institute for State Intelligence was an institute of higher education dedicated to the training of Cardassian State Intelligence operatives. […] The Institute is situated in Cardassia's highlands adjacent to the Mekar Wilderness which the institute used for physical endurance exercises. The Institute is headed by the 'First Prefect', though for the first three-year period students would rarely see any adults; instead, new recruits were taught by older students." – memory-beta

Designations: Ten Lubak – Elim Garak (1st period)

Eight Lubak – Pythas (1st period)

One Ketay – Palandine

One Charaban – Barkan Lokar

Each student of the Bamarren Institute was given a designation, in the first period due to their social status and in the second and third period due to their achievements and abilities. – novel 'A Stitch in Time' by Andrew Robinson

Palandine: "Palandine first met Elim Garak in the pit after training, where defying the institutes rules shared her real name and persuaded Garak to do likewise. She encouraged Garak to enjoy himself to get through the pains of homesickness and physical torment of the institute. […] However behind her genuine affection she was using Garak to help in her betrothed Barkan Lokar and her own rise to power within the institute and uses Garak's skills to take Barkan to victory in the institutes mock battle competition cementing his place in power. From then on her friendship with Garak deteriorated before he finally left the institute at the end of his first level. Palandine married Barkan and they had a daughter Kel. For a while she worked in security at the ministry of science but eventually gave up her career. Some years later […] after finally making contact with Elim the two began an affair." – memory-beta

Barkan Lokar: "Later Barkan became aware of Elim Garak's involvement in the death of Procal Dukat, as well as of the affair between Garak and Palandine, and captured Garak in the hope of torturing information about the circumstances of Dukat's death and extracting revenge on him for the affair. The plan backfired and Elim killed Barkan." – memory-beta

The Oralian Way: "The Oralian Way is a Cardassian religion dating back to the early Hebitian people of Cardassia. Followers of the Way worship the deity Oralius and have a holy scripture called the Hebitian Records, "where everything is written". The worshipping of Oralius dates back to the first civilization on Cardassia, the Hebitians. In the days of the later Cardassian Union worship was forbidden and followers of the Way were forced into underground movements meeting at night in out of the way locations." – memory-beta

Hebitians: "The Hebitians, sometimes referred to as First Hebitians, were the first civilization on the planet Cardassia, and were the focus of the Hebitian Age." – memory-beta

Pythas Lok: "Pythas Lok was a male Cardassian who attended the Bamarren Institute for State Intelligence where he was given the designation Eight Lubak. Lok was a quiet and intelligent man, who was short and slender with dark eyes and long lashes which made him look younger than the rest of the group. He came from a service family. […] Their shared background and ability led to Pythas and Elim Garak becoming good friends and Pythas later worked with Elim in Barkan Lokar's team in the institutes mock battle competition leading Five and Seven into battle. […] Pythas went on to become an Obsidian Order operative; he worked with Elim Garak on an operation […] [including the interrogation of] Procal Dukat. He later succeeded Enabran Tain as head of the Order after Tain's retirement. […] At some point prior to the end of the Dominion War Pythas sustained serious injuries, leaving him with a severely disfigured face, he was nursed back to life by Nal Dejar, a fellow Obsidian Order operative and his close friend and companion." – memory-beta

Cardassian Anatomy: "[…] the genitals of Cardassians show another specialty. They don't have pubic hair, but soft scales. When Cardassian men are sexually aroused, they produce a scented secretion from their scales surrounding their penis which stimulates their fertilization. Despite this specialty, they're still able to reproduce with other species (e.g. Bajorans). The body temperature of Cardassians is usually 43.7°C. At an aroused state they can reach body temperatures of up to 48°C. Temperatures of more than 50°C can be deadly for Cardassians. […] The Cardassian life expectancy is higher than the one of humans. This may be due to their reptilian characteristics and more sturdy bodily structure." – free translation of a text from .

Chapter 4

 _"_ _Don't worry, Doctor, we're going to have a wonderful time. After all, what could possibly go wrong?_ _"_

\- Garak in 'Our man Bashir'

A lot of people agreed that the sundown on Cardassia Prime was by far one of the most beautiful of the whole Quadrant. Due to the atmosphere and the unique sun, the daylight was not bright but in a certain dark yellow-tone, depending on from where you were looking at the sky. Right now, it was a yellow-reddish and the sun was melting down into the mountains at the horizon.

Elim Garak still couldn't believe that he hadn't been able to witness the sunset for over seven years. He walked along the main street that led through the administration district of Tarlak. He still loved to walk and be on his own for a while. Although he had become older within the years, some things never changed. Some did, he thought when he passed his father's house. It was still a memorial and he was pleased to see that a lot of Cardassians used to visit it. They brought flowers and thought about their moments of pain and hope during the war. It has become a sign for the city and for the strength of Cardassia. He passed his former home and thanked his father Enabran Tain for the education and opportunities and for his final death.

He had been responsible for his exile and he had made him suffer for falling in love, only once it has happened, it had been doomed to failure. It has been a long time ago since he had got to know Palandine at the Bamarren Institute and when they had finally met again, years later, she had been married and mother of her beautiful daughter Kel. Only a few years later, Garak killed Palandine's husband, Barkan Lokar.

After his return to Cardassia, it had taken him a long time until he had finally picked up the courage to ask Kel about her mother. He had been so relieved to hear the news of her survival but hadn't been sure if she really wanted to meet him again. He had caused her so much pain in the past. He had caused pain to everybody, he didn't need to search for an answer, he met his old friend Pythas nearly every day, who was working as well in the Tarlak sector.

For how many deaths was Garak responsible? He was an old man, a killer and ex-agent. He has served Cardassia loyally and for over twenty years. He has never really discovered all the consequences for his actions and decisions. He has blindly done what his father had told him to do. And here he was, standing among all the debris and rubbish that couldn't be tidied up even after six years of peace. The war had engraved the planet and the people forever and he doubted that this chapter of Cardassia's history could ever vanish.

He left the Paldar Sector behind and entered the Munda'ar Sector. Thousands of memories came back to him, the Obsidian Order had used this sector for its secret meetings and Elim has passed here so often. But now that the warehouses came to life again, it wasn't as empty and dangerous as before.

The streets became smaller and the buildings higher and darker. Finally he saw the entrance of the far too familiar building. Since the government has granted religious freedom, the Oralian Way has become more popular than ever and its services were now even legal. Although for five years the amount of followers has been growing, it represented a new concept and not all Cardassians could befriend with the idea of freedom of speech and belief.

Garak was late but the doors were still open. To his surprise, Kel took over the role of the leader and greeted him at the main door. After he had settled down in the main room, only few other Cardassians joined them and finally the door was closed. Garak looked around. All of them were already wearing their masks, like he did, too. He noticed the new picture on the wall, it remembered him to the painting he had seen during his first meeting with the Oralian Way. It showed the Hebitians like they had lived and now the Cardassia didn't deny this belief and part of their history anymore.

Sometimes Garak wished he had spent more time with his uncle, he had been the first one to tell him about the Hebitian people. Kel had begun to talk and Garak was listening carefully. But he knew the beginning ritual and his thoughts were coming back. He noticed his glance wandering across the room and suddenly recognized a familiar face. He tried to have a closer look, but the mask shadowed her face and the light was dimmed.

But despite all, this woman looked exactly like Palandine. And since he had found out about her survival of the war, he had no doubt that it could be her. But after all, he had to wait for after the service. Kel has ended the chanting and started to light the other candles on the table.

The people stood up and the ceiling light was switched on. They started to talk and Garak recognized Pythas who took away his mask. They nodded to each other but then turned away.

Pythas had to go home straight away, Garak didn't really understand why he was still coming. His friend was ill and it was a wonder that he had survived so long after the Dominion war. Garak passed through the crowd, exchanged a few words with the friends he had been forced to make but then discovered her.

She was talking to her beautiful daughter who just looked like her mother. Palandine has aged, of course, but she still looked as fabulous as she has ever done. Her hair was shimmering black-purple and her skin looked as healthy and grey as always.

When he came closer, he noticed a scar at her neck, running down from under her left ear to her chin.

Kel had stopped talking and her mother turned to Garak. "Elim…is that you?" she asked and a smile spread from her lips.

"Palandine!" he answered in full surprise and his wonderful blue eyes widened. Kel smiled when she saw her mother falling into the arms of her real love. Although she had married Lokar and been happy with him, Kel had realized, only a few years ago, that her mother had actually fallen in love with Garak a long time ago and didn't even care that he had killed her husband.

"I missed you so much," Palandine whispered into his ear and he started fondling her back. Yes, how he had missed her, too. How often had he lain awake at night, thinking about his true love, how she would feel and carry on her life without wasting a tear about him. Obviously, his darkest nightmare was not true.

"I'll see you later," Kel said to her mother and went to the other groups of Cardassians talking about the religion and latest politics.

"Where have you been?" she asked. Her eyes were still glooming and full of expectations.

"Shouldn't we go somewhere quieter to discuss our whereabouts during and after the war?" he suggested and before he could protest, she took his hand and led him outside and he felt like in Bamarren again, this push after they had exchanged their names, when she had made him break the rules or when they had lain under the sky and together gazed into the stars.

"I would have never thought that I'll ever see you again," Palandine sighed when she threw her bra away and crawled onto Elim's bed.

He smiled at her and she lay down in his arms. "You just can't get rid of me," he muttered and started fondling her neck ridges and his hand glided down the scale lines of her body. "How does Kel think about me?" he suddenly asked. He still felt a bit uncomfortable because he had killed her father.

"When Barkan found out about us, he had sent her to his grandparents for the following weeks. There she received the message of her father's death. And little while ago, she found out that you were my secret lover."

"Listen, Palandine," he said and sat up. "I'm very sorry what I've done to –"

"It is okay, Elim," she interrupted him and pulled him back next to her. "You were right…and within the years I started to doubt my love to Barkan. I had been so young and he had been in a good social position. But during the Dominion war and when I heard about your exile, one thing became clear to me: I always loved you, Elim. And whatever consequences our affaire had, I don't regret it." She smiled at him her typical smile which she had taught him at the Bamarren Institute. It was that gentle smile that had helped him endure his most critical missions but also the long time of exile on Deep Space Nine, alone among aliens and without any hope of returning to his old Cardassia.

He stroked her cheek and her beautiful distinct brow ridges. Slowly he bent over to her and kissed her soft lips. He felt her hand tenderly gliding through his dark brown hair and turned his own body above hers. He felt again the scale lines which followed down from the neck ridges and she began to close her eyes and remember a very special night back at the Bamarren Institute.

It was the next morning and Garak awoke by the first light rays of the beautiful Cardassian dawn. He found himself in his own bed at his new home but next to him was laying the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He smiled when she blinked and opened her eyes.

"Morning," he said and kissed her like he hadn't long time kissed anybody. He couldn't believe that the last person who had been in love with him, had been Tora Ziyal, Gul Dukat's own daughter. Palandine smiled at him and sat up.

"How late is it?" she asked.

"Seven o'clock," he answered. It was a non-working day for her and therefore she crawled back into his arms. He always had to think about the fact that he was an old man and that although he didn't know what would happen, he had given up hope for real love. Fortunately, he was proven wrong. He remembered last night. They had talked a lot, about his years in exile, about the Dominion war, about where she had passed the time, about how she had joined the Rebellion and was nearly killed during an insurrection in a Breen administration camp a few years ago. He hasn't felt so lucky in ages and never wanted this moment to pass by.

"And what now?" she asked suddenly.

"I don't know, but I don't care," he whispered and kissed her little scar at her neck.

"I'm a Legate at our new military department in the government and you're ambassador to the United Federation. We couldn't see each other so often."

"Don't get yourself a headache about this," he whispered and fondled her neck ridges.

She smiled and bent forward to kiss him again. "Listen, Elim. I need to go. I promised Kel to visit her today…Will we see each other again?"

"Of course," he answered and watched the beautiful woman dressing. She was only little older than him but as Cardassians lived longer as Humans, he hoped that they could finally find to each other and spend some time together. He thought about writing another letter to Julian but he knew he'd be busy without him and the last letter had already been long enough for his genetically enhanced brain to work for more than a few hours.

Palandine crawled on the bed for giving him a good-bye kiss and then he heard the door closing. He was alone, again.

After a few minutes being lost in thoughts and dreams, he decided to stand up as well and after a hot shower and a typical human breakfast, he didn't know why he still used to eat such alien food but after so many years on that station, he had gotten used to it, he felt much better and ready to start a new day.

It was when he entered the Tarlak sector that his nervous feeling and the grayness of his work came back. Only two days ago, he unfortunately had to deny Cardassian help for the ongoing war after the Borg Invasion had begun. Since the battle starting at Izar and continuing throughout the quadrant, he hasn't heard any news yet, only that the Typhon Pact seemed to join the war against the Federation.

The trapeze-shaped door opened and he entered the main hall of the new governmental administration house. It was warmer than outside and the light was dimmed, so that the efficiency of the working people there could increase. Garak walked straight toward the main lift and left at the fourth floor. He passed by an Andorian he has never seen before. But since the society has allowed minor development aid by the Federation, non-Cardassians weren't unusual anymore, but however rare.

He didn't like 'paperwork' but since Cardassia has become democratic, didn't lead wars anymore and had lost the Obsidian Order, there wasn't much else to do. He didn't like his own office either. He had tried to decorate it more personal but finally gave up with the impression that life aboard a Federation station has weakened him more than he wanted to admit. The only decoration piece left was a small two-dimensional picture of Deep Space Nine. Most of his visitors smiled about that image but none of them discovered its true meaning toward Garak.

He sat down at his desk and looked at the three new padds that had arrived this morning. Another message of the Federation but the only thing Garak could grant were medical help and nutrition supplies for damaged vessels near the borderlines. Cardassia was still too unstable to endure another war and destruction. It wasn't only the planet and the own amount of vessels and weapons, but also the society that could not bear years in sorrow and grief and loss again.

There were so many orphans he had met on the streets and so many elderly people with scar-covered face and eyes full of tears who had to sleep outside or in the few emergency accommodations after the war and there were still so many homeless that you could hardly believe that the Dominion war has been over for six years already. Cardassia has fallen to the ground. Earlier, they had been the superior race, feared by the others and now only scarred and democratic people were left, not able to survive on their own.

He turned back to his second padd, a message from a friend in the nearby mountains saying that they were able to find a suitable place for osmium digging. Good news, he thought when he sent this mail to the local planning department who had to further coordinate its digging with the Federation. Due to their newest contract, a part of the osmium on Cardassia was brought to earth for the construction of their new starships and with all their new problems, new ships was what they needed.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. "Come in," Garak said and was surprised to see his friend Pythas. "What is driving you to my office before the daily conference meeting?" he asked surprised.

"I have bad news for you, Elim," he answered with a grief expression in his face. Still surprised, they both sat down on the nearby couch. "Over a month ago, the Founder who had been imprisoned after the Dominion war had escaped. Now we know that with the information she had stolen from a Federation prisoners camp, the Dominion has started a new attack."

"What?"

"The Dominion is back, Elim. And it has attacked."

"Where? They must have passed the wormhole, first–"

Pythas nodded silently. "They attacked Deep Space Nine. The Romulans and Tzenkethi have joined them and the first Starfleet reports include that the Jem'Hadar cruisers must have had inside information on the station. DS9 has been destroyed."

Garak could not speak anymore. And this hasn't happened often in his life. But something was crawling inside of him, there was this feeling of bitterness, grief, dolor and hatred.

"How?" he barely could whisper.

"A moment before the attack, Captain Sisko has been found dead by the station's Colonel. A runabout has left the station shortly after and a person was beamed abort a Jem'Hadar ship. It probably was an assassin or a shape shifter who attacked him, they are not sure."

"Survivors?" Garak asked. He felt so weak. His eyes were already wet and he looked up into his old friend's face.

"None so far. I have a list of the people who were aboard the station…"

"Who?"

"Elim…"

"Who?"

"The bodies of Colonel Kira, Jake and Benjamin Sisko, Dr. Bashir, O'Brien…have been found. Elim, I know you were friends with most of the old station's personal and I understand…"

"What do you understand?" Garak muttered and was surprised about his own silence. He had never guessed that these aliens had meant so much to him and now they were all dead. He had lived on the station for over eight years and now it was gone.

Pythas slowly took his hand and wiped the tear from Garak's cheek. "I know…I'm sorry," he whispered and looked into Elim's so wonderfully blue eyes.

"I met Palandine yesterday," Garak said after a while.

Pythas looked up and Elim recognized the astonished but also a bit disappointed glance in his eyes. "This is…wonderful, Elim– "

"I know...I know that you hoped–"

"No. I'm really happy for you. You've really missed her, haven't you?" he asked caringly.

He nodded. "Six years and I haven't dared to ask her daughter. Why, Pythas, why haven't I been strong enough for that tiny…I've killed men, helped liberating Cardassia but I don't have enough courage talking to one woman?"

Pythas smiled at him. "I think the world of women will always stay a mystery for us men, won't it? …What happened between you?"

"Well, we talked. Then we walked over to my place and…I don't know what to do, Pythas. It seemed so perfect…and now everything is destroyed. They're all dead and I denied them any help."

"It is not your fault. We can't support another war." He paused for a while, then continued with a very soft and concerned voice: "You really liked your life on the station, didn't you?"

Garak silently nodded. He would have never admitted that to anybody else but Pythas was the person he trusted most. "The night the others have left me on the station, I felt so embarrassed and alone. The Bajorans used to beat me up and threaten me until Odo intervened. But the humans are different. I told you about that doctor, although he never trusted me farer than his Tricorder range, he has become a real friend to me. And all the others…"

"I know the humans can be quite attracting…and after a long time of isolation…you don't know how much _I_ missed you, Elim," Pythas suddenly said and hugged his old friend deeply.

"What has happened to us? Two old men, survivors of a war, both marked with the scars the fighting left us," Garak said and softly touched the scarred face of Pythas.

He responded with gliding his hands through the other's hair. "I wish you and Palandine the best of luck," he sighed and abruptly stood up. "I'd recommend you to take the day off but knowing you, you won't listen. I see you at the conference." He wanted to leave but Garak intervened: "Is that it?" He still stared at the point where Pythas had sat and heard him stopping. Garak turned around and saw the bitterness not only the war had left in his old friend's eyes.

"Remember that night after the training in the Mekar Wilderness?"

"It has been the toughest battle of all," Garak answered.

"And it was our last day…" Pythas reminded him. "I didn't have time to tell you how much it helped to have you as a friend at the Institute…and I didn't want to become your superior in the Obsidian Order, Elim. Tain had recruited me, but didn't tell me I'd be superior to you."

"But when you knew, why couldn't you–"

"Elim, you have already been demoted. I didn't want you to cause more trouble," Pythas explained and his left eye was fixed on Elim. "I loved you, all the time. And I always will. You know that." With those last words, he turned around and left the room.

The doors closed again and Garak dropped down on the couch. Alone, again. He couldn't stand this feeling anymore. Palandine he has won, Pythas he has lost. Who was more worth to him? He didn't know. They were both very close friends but he couldn't decide. Friends, what does it mean? Friends were passing by to him, he outlived most of the few he had.

Julian, the nice doctor, he had wanted to write him another letter, now it was useless.

The Colonel, this love-hatred between them, although he had deeply respected her strength and power.

Captain Sisko, who had turned to him in his black despair and who Garak had helped on his own way, and it had worked or Cardassia would still be under the occupation of the Dominion and more and more soldiers would leave their lives not for their home planet anymore.

O'Brien, although a bit xenophobic, they had been able to establish a relationship, based on not-trusting each other and sarcasm. A human attitude, he guessed. Garak thought about all those wonderful moments he had experienced, Kira in that long dress and Russian accent, Dr. Bashir in that childish secret agent program, his own tailor shop bursting into flames, joking with Worf, being hit by an angry Sisko and hiding Dr. Bashir to make him listen to what the Klingons had planned and finally the moment entering the runabout and knowing that he'd never come back: either dying in his fight for Cardassia or liberating a home world that he wouldn't recognize after his return.

He closed his eyes and remembered when he had finally been able to do something for his people. He had helped Damar to rise and build a rebellion and they had won. The moment of Damar's death was passing his eyes again and again. He had been such a nice man, unfortunately misguided by Dukat, Damar had been the perfect soldier for Cardassia and inside, he had had a good heart.

Garak opened his eyes again. Everybody was either dead or will be dead soon, he suddenly called back into his mind. DS9, Damar, Pythas will die soon, as well, Palandine was already scarred, but what did he endure? There was nothing physical, no sign for a struggle of survival, all he had to bear was mental.

Nobody could see how much he suffered and how he really felt. Never show your true face, he remembered those words of his father. And he had done as told. It scared him somehow, he never wanted to become like his father, he needed his own life. His father was a cruel monster…but he was nothing different.

He looked up into the raising morning sun and suddenly remembered why he had returned to Cardassia. To find back to his own world. But it was impossible. It didn't exist anymore, but it had once. The moment he rose from his couch was the moment he had made a decision.

A decision with incredible consequences.


	5. Chapter 5

**Explanations:**

Crew of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E 2381:

Captain: Jean-Luc-Picard

First Officer: Commander Worf

Second officer: Lieutenant Commander Miranda Kadohata

Chief Engineer: Commander Geordi La Forge

Chief of Security: Jasminder Choudhury

Chief medical officer: Dr. Beverly Crusher

– due to memory-beta

Chapter 5

" _I am afraid I don't believe you'll pull that trigger._ "  
 _"I wouldn't be so sure about that."_

 _"It's time to face reality, Doctor. You're a man who dreams of being a hero because you know, deep down, that you're not. I'm no hero either, but I do know how to make a choice, and I'm choosing to save myself."_

\- Garak and Bashir in 'Our Man Bashir'

"On screen," Captain Jean-Luc Picard demanded. The blue Azure nebula appeared on the screen in front of them. "Sensors?" he asked nervously.

"Sensors are still scanning. The composition of the mist is slowing down our scans," First Officer Commander Worf answered.

Picard nodded. They had time, but it was a tense atmosphere throughout the ship, it had begun with this mission. They suspected a subspace tunnel in the nebula, after having traced some cubes to their origin here. But in case that there really was a subspace connection, they shouldn't directly fly into a nest full of Borg cubes.

"I'm sorry, Captain. But the mixture of theta-xenon and other yet unidentified compositions are making detailed scans impossible from this distance. I recommend flying closer," Worf suddenly said.

Picard turned to him and nodded, making clear he understood. "Okay. Commander Kadohata, set a course. A quarter impulse." He straightened his uniform, sat down on his chair and added: "Red alert."

The vessel was sinking into the blue nebula like a ship into the ocean. They were almost blind, the sensors range was very limited to about 500 meters. "Mr. Worf," Picard said.

"The sensors barely read anything. But there's a space without interfering substance two hundred kilometers ahead of us."

Picard nodded. He felt nervous in his chair, nervous as if he knew what was about to happen. The Enterprise slowly entered the space and the blue fog around them vanished. Picard stood up again, slowly coming closer to the screen. "Zoom in," he ordered and the main focus became bigger.

Little dots were to be seen and zooming further in, they recognized them as Borg cubes. There seemed to be dozens of them, coming out of nowhere and leaving.

"Zoom in the coordinates 456.35," Kadohata asked. The picture was zoomed in and now they identified what they had suspected: It was a subspace tunnel end and Borg cubes were constantly flying in and out.

That was how the Borg managed to get so many cubes into the Alpha Quadrant. They must have built this network during the Dominion War when nobody could have noticed because they had all been busy to fight the Dominion.

"A subspace network," Picard muttered. "It probably leads to the Gamma or Delta Quadrant from where they provide new cubes," he added.

His first officer nodded in agreeing. "We should return and inform Starfleet command."

"You're right," Picard said and just wanted to order the officer at helm to fly back when another Lieutenant said: "Captain, two Borg cubes have changed their route. They're flying toward us."

"Fly us out of here, full impulse," Picard ordered. They could not escape without warp but it was too risky using superluminal velocity in a mist, especially with the density of the Azure nebula.

Picard wanted to go back to his chair, but suddenly more cubes appeared out of the nebula. They were very close when the sensors could detect them. "Evasion maneuver," Picard shouted.

The Enterprise tried to fly around the huge Borg vessels and suddenly found itself in another empty space inside the nebula. The sensors could work properly again.

"Five cubes approaching, sir," the Tactical Station officer said.

Picard nodded. "Raise the shields. Bring weapons online," the Captain ordered but waited. He didn't want to make the first step. Perhaps there was a way out of here.

"The cubes are opening fire!" the Lieutenant Commander screamed.

"All prepare for impact!" Worf shouted.

Picard's hand clenched the seat he was sitting in. He was ready. The first torpedo hit the Enterprise. It rocked the ship like it was drunk.

"Direct hit. Shields are holding."

Picard heard the sounds of the engines, the screams of his officers. "Fire back! Load all power to the shields and weapons," he yelled as well, the red alert sound has joined the dark and red light on the bridge. He imagined how all the other officers must feel. Those in Ten Forward, those on the holodeck who were now preparing for a sudden battle, those who awoke in bed in their quarters. Waiting was over. They had a battle to fight. He concentrated on the next photon torpedo, a green shimmering light rushing toward his ship. He hung his head down and was rocking in time with the ship as being hit.

"Back shields down to forty percent."

"Hull breach on decks seven and eight."

"Plasma lacks on decks thirty till forty-two."

"We have several fires reported, mainly in Cargobay Three."

"Another hit, Captain. Front shields are holding with 67 percent."

"More vessels approaching, sir!"

"Prepare evasion maneuvers! Main goal is to get out of here. Fly us back into the nebula!" Picard shouted with all the strength that was left in him. Right to him an Ensign was lying, he had been thrown over the upper console and he didn't move anymore. The Captain didn't doubt that he was dead. He looked to his first officer who had replaced the Ensign. Worf nodded, knowing that if he died, he was sure to bring all of them and himself to Stovokor, where he looked forward to meeting Jadzia again.

The Enterprise started to move again. It slowly tried to fly around the Borg cubes who continued firing. There were too many black cubes.

"Captain. Intruders on decks fourteen, thirty-nine and twenty," a Lieutenant said. His voice was nervous and you could see the fear in his eyes. He had only been recently sent to the Enterprise, something he had always dreamed of, like every cadet in Starfleet did.

"Captain, the Borg have boarded our ship," Worf agreed.

Picard needed time to think. But he had none."Why should they do that?" he muttered. "They want to destroy us. Why come aboard our ship then?" Picard stared at the blue fog of the nebula on the screen. The sensors scanned only in a range of one kilometer and from time to time they were passing a cube. The Borg were blind as well. In the nebula no one could see his own hand in front of him.

Therefore they had come aboard. They knew they'd never track the Enterprise inside the mist and beamed the drones aboard to destroy them from the inside. Like a virus. Picard sighed when he stood up and straightened his uniform again before he finally said: "All hands: battle station. I repeat, all hands to battle station!"

The red alert was sounding more and more haunting and Picard felt suddenly remembered to his very first real battle of the Enterprise-E: against Shinzon and his Romulan allies.

Throughout the ships, the red alert sound was now being heard. All officers were dressed in their uniforms and running around in the corridors. Weapons were given out by the highest-ranked officers and the guns were loaded and prepared for an encounter. Mixing with the red alert sounding was suddenly coming up an alarm for intruders, a little bit late although for the engineering.

Some Borg had entered the room and now Geordi's crew was hiding and firing lasers into every direction they guessed. They could barely see due to the fog and smoke coming out of hit tubes. A plasma generator has caught fire and there was nobody who dared to extinguish it as the Borg would directly have a target.

"You will be eliminated!" The Borg's voice was more intense than before and they were more eager to destroy the ship, no matter how many drones had to get killed, there were enough of them in the collective left.

"Hull breach in Section 47," Geordi read on the console. If they didn't activate a force field soon, a Warp core breach was possible. He fired his phasers and indicated the Ensign next to him to give him cover. He hurried over to the console and started to type in commando codes for that the manual lock at Jeffrey tube 47 closed.

"Warp core force fields instable," the computer voice warned.

The chief engineer controlled the same at the console. The computer was right, the Borg have nearly achieved a breach.

"Hull breach in engineering," Worf screamed shortly before he was thrown on the floor.

Picard searched his phaser and fired at the Borg who had just entered through the turbolift.

The first Borg fell down, the second one didn't even notice he has been hit. The Captain cursed. They didn't have rotated phaser modulation system. Since the last encounter, nearly all phaser guns had got this rotating ship, but the usual handphasers did not. He manually scrolled through the frequency and fired again. The other bridge officer did the same and they managed to disable the few Borg on the bridge. But there were more on the ship.

Picard kneed next to his First Officer. "Mr. Worf, you hear me?" he asked.

"Yes," he groaned. "Today is perhaps not the best day to die," he growled.

Picard smiled slowly but was nearly falling onto him when the ship was rocking again. "Lieutenant," he said to the helm officer. "Set a distress call. All directions and all frequencies," he ordered.

The Lieutenant did so but only seconds after turning to the console it exploded and threw heavy sparks. The Captain ran over to him and saw the severe burnings on the officer's green skin, he felt the pulse, dead.

"Did he manage to release the distress call?" Worf asked. He stood up very slowly, he must have immense pain.

"I don't know. The console's offline," Picard barked. "The sensors are malfunctioning, we have no idea where we are. The engines are still online, we're flying but I don't know where," he added.

Then he was interrupted by Geordi who was just calling from the engineering: "Captain, we have a problem. We have a cooling leak down here. We're four minutes to a Warp Core breach."

Picard limped over to his working console. He has just noticed that his leg was bleeding. "To all. We're ejecting the Warp Core." He wanted to continue but obviously the Borg have found them again as they have opened fire again.

The engineering has already become hell. "Evacuate the section," Geordi repeatedly shouted and was running away from the core. He could barely see, everywhere was smoke and too much ultraviolet interference which he could also see. He was feeling his way out and suddenly saw the door closing. He ran as fast as he could and finally fell down to roll under the door which closed behind him.

"Three minutes to Warp Core breach," the Computer voice nicely reminded the fact they all didn't want to know.

The chief engineer continued screaming at the other officers that they should run away. He himself was waiting there, typing in his identification code into the console. "Computer. Eject Warp Core," he ordered and it took the computer a moment to respond.

"Warp Core cannot be ejected. Malfunction in Section 47."

Geordi tried again but it didn't work.

"Warp Core breach in one minute."

He cursed. He needed to do it manually. He searched the next entry for the Jefferies Tube and crawled back into engineering. He coughed immediately as he entered. The whole room was filled with smoke and denied him to breathe. He climbed down the stairs to the main console and tried to eject the warp core with his commando codes. He had it nearly done when suddenly someone attacked him from behind. It was a left Borg drone. It didn't need to breathe as much as normal humans and had survived inside. Geordi reached for his phaser but couldn't grab it. The Borg threw him five meters away and then slowly walked over to him.

"Warp Core breach in thirty seconds," the Computer remembered.

Geordi looked around. There was nothing he could use as a weapon. He felt the Borg grabbing his uniform again. "Resistance is futile," were the last words he heard.

=/\=

"Smiley, something's coming through the wormhole," Bashir said nervously when he read the sensors.

"What? Impossible," Smiley answered. They have explored the Gamma Quadrant, but they expected nobody to return. "Put it on screen," he demanded and a second later the open wormhole could be seen.

"Captain, I read Warp signatures from the other side. It's a Cardassian vessel," Bashir added.

"What do they want? We have defeated them before and they agreed to not attack the station," Smiley said and walked down to the main console on Ops. "They don't want to attack Terok No alone, do they?"

"No, therefore they've brought them," Bashir mentioned and pointed to the screen. Dozens of tiny points came through the wormhole. "The scanners don't recognize the ships. It must be a species of the Gamma Quadrant."

"Hail them," Smiley ordered.

"No answer, but the Cardassian ship is hailing us," Bashir mentioned and shortly looked up when Ezri entered Ops. "I've heard that we got company," she said shortly and went to the weapons console.

"Put it on screen," Smiley said and stared at the face of the smiling Kira. "Intendant," Smiley said. "Nice to hear from you again."

"Oh, the pleasure's on my side. You know, I've hesitated long time if I should give you the chance to surrender or if I should wipe you Terrans finally out of the Quadrant."

"May I remind you that you lost our last encounter?"

"Oh, no need for a worry. I have back-up," she answered and side-looked to someone next to her who O'Brien couldn't see. "I decided that I won't give you a chance to surrender. Every single person on the station will be killed, every escape pod or runabout will be destroyed. What does this foreign species of the Delta Quadrant use to say…Resistance is futile," she smiled at him and her eyes showed that she was determined to reoccupy the station. The screen showed again the alien fleet ahead of them.

"This wasn't sounding that nice," Bashir muttered.

"Raise the shields and load the weapons," Smiley decided. "We are going to fight."

=/\=

"This wasn't very clever of them," Weyoun said when he looked at the tiny station they had to conquer.

"Tell your fleet to load their weapons," Kira ordered and went back to the Captain's chair.

"They'll attack on my command," the Vorta answered and his violet eyes gloomed.

Seven entered the station and returned to her former position at the helm.

"News?" Kira asked.

"The Regent has been eliminated," she stated.

"Good…I think now is the perfect time to start…As soon as the shields are down, we'll beam the Jem'Hadar over. We don't want the station to be more destroyed then necessary, don't we?"

Weyoun nodded and hailed his fleet, the battle was about to start.

=/\=

Leeta had just finished work for today and was waiting for Ezri to come to her quarters, when she heard the sound of Red Alert. It took only a glance out of the window to see why. The station rocked every time a phaser or a torpedo hit the shields and Leeta nearly fell to the ground in the attempt to reach the phaser gun at the wall. She grabbed it then and ran out into the corridors.

It was crowded there with Terrans and Vulcans, the major species of the Rebellion. As Bajoran, and Ezri as Trill, they were a minority, as the Bajorans had decided to join the Alliance after the liberation from Terran control. Leeta herself remembered the labor camp she had shortly worked in on Bajor, before she had escaped into the wilderness and since then tried to liberate Bajor from the Terrans, finally concluding in success. But for her, the Alliance was a threat like the Earthlings and therefore she has rather joined her former enemies.

"What happened?" she asked Tuvok, a Vulcan member of the Rebellion.

"The Alliance joined the Dominion, a union from the other side of the wormhole. They're attacking the station," he screamed and was barely understandable with all the noise of screams and explosions.

The station rocked again and Leeta was thrown against the wall with the uneasy feeling that the main shields may be down. Unfortunately, she was right. As soon as she reached the Promenades, she saw alien fighters beaming down on the station. They were heavily armed and immediately started shooting. Leeta loaded her phaser gun and started defending her new home.

She spotted Ezri at the entry to the former Ore Processing center. Although they all succeeded in killing those aliens, somehow there always came more and none of them ever cared for the loss of their comrades. The loss of their own people, made the Terrans, Vulcans and Bajorans even more angry and Leeta had to stop Ezri for just running into the middle of the fight and taking as many alien fighters with her as possible.

Somebody dropped the name 'Jem'Hadar', Leeta has never before heard of them. Suddenly, she felt someone behind her. She dared to turn around and recognized Bashir. "Julian," she said surprised.

"I'm here to help you," he muttered and loaded his phaser pistol.

Leeta smiled and turned back to the Jem'Hadar. This was a mistake as a second later she felt an intense pain in her stomach. She looked down and recognized phaser burnings. She looked up into the smiling face of Bashir. "Julian…" she muttered in disguise and with hatred. How dare he join the enemy?

"Oh, I'm not Julian," the man in front of him said and suddenly he became a silver shining liquid flowing away on the floor, forming something again but already out of Leeta's view. She remained immobile and with a puzzled look on her face, she fell down on the ground. The last thing she heard was her fiancée screaming her name and running over to hold her hand, her cold hand.

"I'm gonna revenge you," Ezri muttered and closed Leeta's eyes. She stood up and grabbed her phaser gun. The Promenades were well defended and so she hurried to sickbay. It had taken ages to find a doctor and although Bashir had once started a medical career, he had denied any position where he couldn't kill at least one Klingon per day.

Well, now he has time to do so for the next few years, Ezri thought when she shot three Jem'Hadar who were in her way. Those aliens weren't fast nor were they good fighters, just normal soldiers, unnamed and not remembered when fallen. Ezri entered sickbay, it was dark here and she immediately saw that the Jem'Hadar have not feared attacking here as well.

The floor was covered with dead and "Doctors", mostly Humans and Vulcans with elementary knowledge of medicine, hurried to the bio-beds and tried to heal the wounded. It was hopeless, most of them died anyway.

Ezri walked over colleagues' corpses and dead Jem'Hadar and grabbed a Hypospray. She loaded it and although she wasn't a doctor either, she tried to help with her few medicinal skills she had. She had just succeeded to keep a man's consciousness when the air became hot again and phaser fire has entered the room again.

The door was broken and the Jem'Hadar came in, not caring what they were walking on. Ezri ducked down and crawled to the phaser gun she had put down. She reached it with her fingertips and finally held it in her hands. A Jem'Hadar has just noticed her but Ezri was faster. She fired and the attacked alien flew backward. She stood up and saw more of them coming in. The sickbay crew was lying immobile on the floor and she was the last one left.

"Leeta," she muttered when the green light hit her and she was thrown on the man she had just helped to survive.

=/\=

"Nearly all Rebels are killed. Some have surrendered and we caged them in cells," a Jem'Hadar reported.

"Very good, First," Weyoun answered with his slimy voice. They had just killed over two thousands Terrans, Vulcans, Bajorans and other species but his voice never changed, never became fast, although sometimes louder. "What do you want to do with them?" he asked.

The Intendant stopped. She looked around. They were both walking in debris and rubble, everywhere were laying dead people of different species, gender, ages. "I want to reinstall the Ore Processing center. We need laborers. And with the help of your men we can prevent any insurrections or difficulties we had before," she stated.

"Of course. We can negotiate about the amount of ore that will be needed for Dominion ship buildings."

"We're all one Union," the Intendant said with a smile and entered the former office of the station's security. She walked to the room with the crowded holding cells where she immediately heard her name called by a very angry Earthling. "What can I say, Julian…game over," she said with a smile and then turned to Weyoun again. "We should make sure that their skills are fully used. We got enough of them, so waste isn't a problem."

He nodded and together they left the room again.

"You can't do that to us!" Smiley shouted. He had needed to pull Bashir away from the fight, he hadn't wanted his best colleague die the martyr's death.

"Well, I can. Terok Nor is ours again and you can bet on that we won't lose it again," she said.

"What did the Regent say about your last time losing? What if you do so again?" Bashir shouted.

"The Regent is dead," Kira said shortly and finally left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Explanations:**

Mindur Timot: "Mindur Timot was a male Cardassian and a scientist working for the Obsidian Order. Timot was responsible for numerous technologies utilized by Obsidian Order operatives. One such device was a cranial implant which stimulated the agents' nerve clusters to produce endorphins when subjected to high levels of pain with the idea of making agents immune to torture as any pain experienced would be turned into a pleasurable experience. The first operative to be implanted with this device was Elim Garak." – memory-beta

Sons of Tain: "The Sons of Tain was the name of an unofficial group that resided within the Cardassian Union's Obsidian Order. This organization rose to prominence in the year 2347 when Enabran Tain began his rise within the Order as its head. With his ascendance into power, he began taking number of Cardassian agents under his tutelage who were given one of his _"Sons"_. This gave them a great level of personal power within the Order and all that mattered was what Tain thought of them. […] Many members of the Obsidian Order feared and resented  Elim Garak for being one of the "Sons of Tain"[…]" – memory-beta

Torr Sector: "The Torr Sector was the largest and most densely populated sector. It was originally designed to house the service houses but over time [it] grew to be the cultural centre of Cardassia City, with food, entertainment, artist displays and public performances of music and dance." – memory-beta

Temporal vortex: "A temporal vortex is an artificially-generated rift in the space-time continuum. Allowing for travel from one point in space-time to another, temporal vortices have been known to have been used by species such as the Devidians and the Borg. […] 2373, a Borg sphere generated a temporal vortex to the year 2063, through the controlled emission of chronometric particles. Pursuing the sphere, the USS Enterprise-E became caught in a resultant temporal wake […] Later, after having successfully restored the timeline, Commander Geordi La Forge was able to reconfigure the Enterprise's warp field to match the chronometric readings of the sphere, thereby recreating the vortex and allowing the ship to return to its own time." – memory-alpha

Barvonok Sector: "The Barvonok Sector was a business and finance area with a grid plan street layout." – memory-beta

Chapter 6

 _"Is there anything you need me to do while you're gone?"  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know. Any unfinished business?"  
"Actually, Doctor, there is something."  
"What?"  
"If you go into my quarters and examine the bulkhead next to the replicator, you'll notice there's a false panel. Behind that panel is a compartment containing an isolinear rod. If I'm not back within 78 hours, I want you to take that rod... and eat it."  
"Eat it?"  
"Mm."  
"You're joking."  
"Yes doctor, I am."_

\- Garak and Bashir in 'Improbable Cause'

"Are you really sure about that?"

"Of course."

"You know what this means."

"I do and believe me, it is not a stubborn idea I had over night."

"It isn't?"

"No, I had it during bright daylight."

"You know, Garak, I never knew if you were joking or not."

"That is the plan," Garak said with his unbeatable smile.

Mindur Timot looked at him for a while, still not knowing if to trust the former agent.

"Mindur, I am very sure about what and why am doing this," Garak tried to calm him down. He knew he shouldn't tell anybody about his plan but he had needed help, help that only Timot could give him.

The Cardassian finally nodded. "Alright, but please make sure that it doesn't get into the wrong hands. And that you don't alter more than necessary and –"

"I am pretty sure that I know enough about the risks and conditions," Garak reassured, noticing that after his fancy he has used the word 'sure' too often. "As you may remember, I once was a member of the Order, as you were, and one of the 'Sons of Tain'. Believe me, I haven't achieved that – and my exile – with doing nothing."

"Nobody ever found out why you were exiled…" he said curiously.

"Oh, I think enough people do already know…Thank you very much for your help, Mindur. I appreciate your effort. And with a bit of luck, we'll soon see again."

Mindur nodded while Garak was leaving his little house again. He entered daylight again and walked back to the Tarlak sector. There, he decided to go home. Pythas didn't want to see him at work and so he had nowhere else to go. He still did not know if he should tell Palandine about his plan. She would try to talk it out of him and he feared that she might have success.

He didn't notice that he actually didn't want to go home until he found himself walking through the Torr Sector. It was around midday but already crowded full of screaming and laughing people. Garak breathed deeply and tried not to be reminded on his claustrophobia. He remembered that day on Deep Space Nine, he had been talking with Odo and Dr. Bashir while Quark's had been crowded with people. He had lost control, like so many times. One of his worst mistakes, he needed more self control, his father had always told him that.

He had done so many mistakes, shouting at Ezri while she was trying to help him, but he had been right, she had just been a child and he doubted that she has become worthy her heritage in the meanwhile. He had Jadzia in good memories, she had been a bold woman, perfect for Worf, or Dr. Bashir, and Garak hated Gul Dukat even more for the murder of a good acquaintance. He felt chilly on his back thinking about Dukat.

The newest reports and examinations of the destruction of the station have showed Pah-Wraith action and an escaped shuttle. It wasn't yet proven, but Garak was sure that Dukat has managed to leave the fire caves of Bajor. And now that the whole Alpha Quadrant was back into the Dominion war and Cardassia still unable to help, there were already bets on how long which planet could stand.

Garak tried to think about something else. There was always a war, and with some luck they could probably negotiate. This was the official thought but Garak wasn't the only one doubting that the Dominion would stop before the Cardassian was wiped out of the Quadrant. Garak tried to find a way through the crowd without coming into touch with too many people.

It was still awkward for him to see a mixture of cultures on his home planet. They had been in war so many years that they had barely had foreign visitors but now there were even Bajorans on the planet, although only few or the youngest could walk hand in hand with Cardassians.

The Occupation has left it marks deeply in both civilizations. Garak passed a crowd of young Starfleet officers, obviously on vacation. Not for long, Garak thought. They'll soon come home to their battle ground and fall, like their friends will have fallen. There were two humans, a man and a woman, a young Vulcan and a Bolian man.

Garak smiled. He has never been so young, he thought but at the same moment remembered that in their age, he has just entered the Obsidian Order and his life in the shadows had begun. He didn't have time for relationships, for fun, for vacations. Sex and pretended love had been a means to an end, as were phasers and knives, sometimes bare hands or technological devices, although those were too risky for mistakes. Garak tried not to think about the torture of Procal Dukat but this was one of his good memories. Garak left the sector and decided to walk straight back to his house, he had to make arrangements.

When he arrived, he was glad to see that Palandine was still at work. He went straight up to his own office and started to examine the device that Timot had given him. His old friend had stated that a Federation officer called Geordi LaForge had introduced the Temporal Vortex on a pre-war assembly. They got into a conversation and the following months they tried to improve the replica of the Borg technology.

After the scientist had returned to Cardassia Prime, he had started working on enhancing this invention to make it handier. With success, Garak thought and put the little metallic device on the table. It wasn't specialized for being built into a ship, but for a one-man-mission. Exactly what he needed. Although Timot had warned him about the risks, he knew it would be perfect.

Garak sighed. His friend guaranteed that the device would work at least one time, the second time it had a probability of 79% to function properly, after this there was no assurance to ever use it again. But he had to try, it was his only chance to alter the timeline and make everything undone. He didn't dare to think about how to fulfill his mission, he didn't dare to think about what would happen, what could possibly go wrong and what if the 'new' timeline would be worse than the last one. That's asinine, he thought, no timeline can be worse than the one I'm living in.

Suddenly, he heard a noise at the door. Palandine, he thought and quickly hid the device under his desk. He jumped up and walked down to greet his new love again. "Elim," she said, her facial expression was full of surprise and confusion. "I heard what happened. I'm so sorry but I couldn't leave the office, there has been so much to do. The Dominion attacked Bajor and the newer colonies in the sector," she said and fell into his arms.

"I know, my dear," he muttered. "I know…"

They stood there for a while, hugging, nobody wanted to say anything. They didn't have anything to say, actually.

Then, Garak left her hug and stared into her wonderful blue eyes. He wanted to tell her what he planned but it would be too dangerous. She wouldn't like it and he feared that he wouldn't dare to do it then. So he kept silence about it and instead said: "Pythas wanted me to go home. He insisted."

"Listen, Elim. I don't have much time. My superior wants me to fly to Cardassia IV. They're having a crisis meeting over there. First the Borg, then the Typhon Pact and now the Dominion? The Federation and the Empire can't stand this again. Our government has thought about joining them."

"Joining them? We still recover from the last war and an epidemic!"

"I know you don't want to lose your home world again, Elim. But –"

"It's alright," he said. He still couldn't believe the decision. Perhaps this was the reason why Pythas had wanted him to go home. But it didn't matter anymore, nothing of this mattered anymore to him. He was going to change it anyway, or that was what he believed. "When do you leave?" he then asked.

"I have to go now. The shuttlecraft is starting from the Tarlak Sector in twenty minutes. Watch yourself, Elim." She bent forward to give him a long and intensive kiss and had already disappeared out of his sight. He heard the door closing and sat down on the couch in the living room. Perhaps their last kiss for this timeline, he thought. What if he altered the past and Palandine would die in the new timeline? What if they didn't meet? A risk he had to take.

The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Now I'm even quoting Ambassador Spock, he thought and shook his head. It was about time to start, but he was already smiling. He had all the time he needed. When travelling back anyway, he could travel from any point of his timeline. But he didn't want to argue with himself about the relativity of time. He needed to start. Right now.

=/\=

"This isn't what I have expected from Garak," Lok said and leaned back in his chair.

Timot however looked more uncomfortable with the situation.

"Do you have any idea what will happen when he does what he plans?" the head of the Order asked.

"He'll alter everything."

"Well, not everything. But it will give us a chance to do some positive changes."

"Excuse me?"

"I think you've heard it. Garak is giving us a chance. A war is going on in this Quadrant, probably worse than the first Dominion War and our troops aren't ready."

"I beg you pardon. About what troops are you talking? Our military forces are still devastated, we have no means to help out anyone or defend our own planet, neither protect ourselves from the Typhon Pact allies nor the Dominion which is regaining strength," Timot asked hesitating. Was there again so much that he didn't know about?

"I have asked you for a favor. Have you done it?"

"Of course. Although I am not quite sure that anyone will receive the message as soon as Garak has travelled back in time. I hope that I don't have to mention that altering the past may have some paradoxical or fatal consequences."

"I can assure you that hardly anything will lead into an irresolvable paradox, Mindur. You just have to trust me…as you always did," Lok said and stood up. "But I am quite confident that with the knowledge that will be immediately sent over the Deep Space Nine communication to the former Obsidian Order's headquarters as soon as Garak reached DS9, I will receive my own note to not hesitate with the research."

"You mean the research on the 73 humans who have been sent from us by Section 31?" Timot asked.

Lok didn't answer but just nodded looking thoughtfully on his table. If he hadn't hesitated for too long, then their weapon would have been ready by now. He had to take this chance to bring Cardassia back to glory – whatever it cost.

=/\=

It was a dark night. Palandine had left hours ago. Garak felt lonely in his small house. He was sitting in the living room and stared at the metallic device on the table. He wasn't so sure anymore. What if anything went wrong? The device hadn't been tested yet and there was no guarantee for anything.

In addition to that, he had thought about what time travel would mean. There were two Garak's then, he could probably pass as his former self, but not for long. His second idea was to kill himself. But when he travelled back there would not be a Garak left to travel back in time. But when he did leave and return to the year 2381, he had no idea what happened in the past six years.

Both seemed to resolve in a time paradox and he saw no way to not create such an illogical paradox. Probably this was the reason for time travel was forbidden not only on Cardassia but in the Federation. It created paradoxes and headaches. He just had to go back. He wanted to travel to his last year on Deep Space Nine, shortly before he left the station to fly with Colonel Kira to Cardassia. He knew that some things were inevitable, like the Rebellion being destroyed but perhaps he'd manage to save some lives.

Pictures of his dead mother falling down the stairs crossed his mind. His friend Damar, who he had known only too shortly, dying in his arms. He needed to save them. He needed to alter the past, whatever it costs. He shook his head. He shouldn't think more about it. His plan was to travel back, knock the other Garak out and take his place. Relive history again, rescue Mila and Damar, let the Dominion fall and make sure that Weyoun died. Although it seemed only a small change, saving a few persons or other things he was going to do, there was no chance of knowing the consequences.

But if he travelled back and changed everything, how would the other Garak know he had to travel back in seven years as well. Garak had no idea, although he had heard about the creation of multi-universes, a parallel universe which made every time travel possible. No, this went too far. He grabbed the device and controlled the power of the battery. It went with solar energy but couldn't refill its power completely. He would need to recharge it sooner or later, but this wasn't the main problem.

He stood up and typed in a pin-code that Mindur had given him. This device shouldn't get into the wrong hands. He settled the date of destination. He hoped that he wouldn't end up somewhere in space. Time and space were linked in a very complex way and travelling through time meant mostly travelling through space as well.

Garak took the device and walked outside. The streets were empty and dark, everyone was sleeping. Unfortunately, he couldn't go to Deep Space Nine to initiate the travel, as there he would have had a greater chance to end up at the same location as well. So he needed to get there as close as possible.

With only carrying the device, he felt so naked and lonely for the huge journey he had to take. He walked through the dark sector as the hover busses weren't coming any more at that late time of a day. He needed his isolation and finally, after half an hour thinking and doubting, he arrived at the Barvonok Sector.

Even at the late time, there were small ships leaving to all destinations in the Alpha Quadrant, as it was the business sector with people working all day and night. The street lamps were lightening and the high building showed that people there were still working. Garak arrived at the station. He had decided to wear a long coat with a hood covering his face. If everything went fine, nobody would ask him anything nor recognize him. He rushed to the huge screen showing the next runabout leavings.

He had luck. In twenty minutes would start one to Bajor. He had read about a war conference on the planet and that Cardassia had decided to join. They felt responsible for more than just delivering food and medical support. He waited on the side of the station's house. There were only few people who all seemed to be waiting either for the transport to Bajor or to Trill which was about to leave in five minutes.

Garak felt a bit cold. He smiled. After nearly a decade on Deep Space Nine, nothing was actually cold for him anymore. It was awkward how cold the humans liked to live and he had enjoyed every single moment in the holosuite sauna with Ziyal. It felt like ages when the runabout to Bajor arrived. He stepped in and tried to sit as far away as possible from the other visitors. Nobody should know that he was leaving and he hasn't told anybody except for Mindur. Finally, they were starting and Garak left his planet once more. He hoped that he would sooner or later return to a better world, a Cardassia that hasn't suffered as much as this one did.

They left the atmosphere and he felt again being so close to the stars. I'm home, he thought but immediately he knocked this idea off his head. Cardassia was his home and ever would be, no matter how long he has lived on an alien station, isolated from his own people. The flight took a long time and most of the passengers tried to sleep in their seats. Garak couldn't.

He was too excited and although he didn't want to admit it, especially not with his past containing more dangerous moments, he was scared. Scared of failure, a feeling still new to him, despite the fact that his cruel father had wanted him to succeed in everything he did. Why can't this old man leave my memory, Garak wondered. He had never loved Tain a way a son should love his father, he had had respect and fear which Tain had only enjoyed. He closed his eyes and tried to think about Palandine who he really hoped to see again.

It took quite a while until Garak started to recognize the area. He spotted a lot of ships and vessels around. They hadn't encountered any battles out there but it was clear that the devastation has begun.

Then, the ruins of Deep Space Nine appeared in sight. There had been no time to remove the rubble and debris which was still floating in space. Parts of the pylons and even whole sections of the habitat ring were passing by. Garak recognized the huge Promenade parts that had once contained Quark's bar, the holosuites, sickbay, Odo's security – and his tailor shop. He had hated tailoring but it was what helped him to survive.

He hadn't noticed that he was silently crying until a tear dropped on his hand. He wiped his cheeks dry again and tried to look away but he couldn't. This station has meant more to him than he would have ever guessed and he lost some true friends there. In his whole life, he had only had few true friends, Pythas, Palandine and Julian were probably the ones he could rely on. Pythas was dying, Palandine marked with the war and Julian dead. No place for him to live anymore.

Deep Space Nine disappeared out of his view and he was glad for it. He concentrated on the beautiful planet he could see now. The planet they had occupied for long. So long he had thought about the moral of occupying Bajor, the good and the bad things and he came to admit that Colonel Kira had been at least partly right about the devastation they have left behind. But this wasn't a topic for him anymore.

He had to save his own home planet and after all, without the Cardassian war, Bajor would have never grown so much. He still couldn't believe how underdeveloped and unknowing his people have found the Bajorans. He slowly shook his head. Those thoughts weren't allowed to be spoken out loudly anymore.

The runabout entered the lower atmosphere and Garak immediately recognized the beautiful landscape and the historical buildings of the planet. It was day on the side where they landed and it took some time for him to get used to the bright light of the Bajoran sun. He left the shuttle and tried to get away as fast as possible from the crowded runabout station.

People were trying to leave to safer places, Cardassia was not one of them. Bajor had been under attack, panic has broken out but the Dominion ships have continued toward the main battle. Garak remembered that Palandine must be somewhere on the planet but he wouldn't see her. He took a hover bus out of the city and then started walking. He needed isolation for his plan to work. Nobody should see him disappear, nobody on DS9 should recognize him.

He came to the wide acres where the agricultural people still lived. On Cardassia, there was nearly no agriculture. It was too hot for foreign crops and their own ones could be produced in a different way. It was still a wonder that most of the planet had growing nature, despite the heat and dryness.

But some of the Cardassian planets even had rainforests, although, as he had heard, they seemed to be very, very different than those on Trill or Earth. Garak looked around. Sundown was starting and soon it would be dark. Perfect for doing criminal things, he thought and remembered the secret meetings at night of the Oralian Way or the Obsidian Order. Night was the time of a day he preferred.

=/\=

"We need to get out of here."

"Who are you telling this?"

"Listen to me, Julian. This is wrong. This is like before. I have been working here."

"I know, Smiley. Just continue fixing that console," Julian hissed. He was in his worst mood he could ever remember. The Jem'Hadar were even worse than the Cardassians. They didn't care how many of them died or under which conditions they worked but they were more cruel and violent – and there were more of them.

Smiley said nothing. He didn't want his friend be even angrier. "Do you know what I've been thinking about?" he then asked.

"About how to repair this damn console?" Julian proposed and continued cleaning the tube opposite to Smiley.

"We just need to get hold of one of those transporters. I know there were some stored on the station."

"We don't get there. The security is everywhere and I doubt that the Jem'Hadar are easy to bribe," Julian said nerved. He didn't want more trouble. The Intendant could come in every minute to order their execution. He remembered when he had tortured her. And she had definitely not forgotten this.

"But if we get there," Smiley insisted. "It could bring us to the other universe and they could help us."

"Don't you think they have their own problems over there?"

"But they have more luck than we. They always had. There's no alliance, the Terrans have rights."

"And if there was something similar to the Alliance? The last contact with them was six years ago. A lot can change within six years, you see it here," Julian reminded him.

"I just said there was a chance."

"Forget it, Smiley," Julian said and left to the opposite of the Processing Center to clean the next ore tube.

Smiley knew that since the first contact with the other Julian, something had changed. He had grown, become captain and he couldn't just accept to be fixing malfunctioning consoles for the rest of his short life. There always was a way out and when the other O'Brien still was Chief of Operations, why couldn't he at least be a free Terran? He just needed one of those transporters and beam over to the other Deep Space Nine.

He was lost in thoughts when he suddenly heard his name shouted. When he looked up, he realized that it was the Intendant. She waved him over. He sighed and dropped his tools. This console wasn't working yet and he disliked interrupting his work. He walked over to the door where the Intendant stood, guarded by a Jem'Hadar and a Klingon security officer. Smiley knew that since the death of the Regent, the Klingons were the minor race of the Alliance and that the Intendant most trusted in those Jem'Hadar and the Cardassians, although those two races didn't seem to like each other very much.

"What do you want?" he asked in a bad mood. He didn't like arguing with Julian, he was his only friend and depended on him.

"I have an order for you," the Intendant explained. "I heard you've improved your skills and we have a big problem. One of the Water Cleaning facilities on Bajor is malfunctioning and our workers just don't seem to find a solution. It's a big problem because without the center we'll have a clean water shortage. And you know that you Terrans will be the first ones to notice that, don't you?" She smiled down at him what made him feel even worse and dirtier.

He nodded.

"Good. You will be brought on Bajor with a runabout. And don't intend to insurrect. You have no chance." With those words she turned around and left the Processing Center again.

The Cardassian laid a hand on Smiley's shoulder and pushed him to the corridor as well. A Jem'Hadar was already waiting for them. He held out handcuffs and the Cardassian put them on Smiley. He didn't protest but followed them to the upper Pylon.

A little Bajoran runabout had docked and they entered. Smiley noticed that this runabout flew to Bajor only because of him and either they wanted to publically execute him down there or they really had a grave problem. The flight took some while and neither the three Jem'Hadar nor the Cardassian onboard talked to him. He tried to relax a bit as he hadn't slept for over twenty hours.

They finally arrived on Bajor and Smiley was brought into a huge building that was typical for Bajoran architecture. With a turbolift they went down and he guessed that they must be around a quarter mile down the planet. A Bajoran man waited when the turbolift opened. Only one Jem'Hadar continued accompanying Smiley and assuring that he didn't escape. The Bajoran walked with them down the corridor and let then Smiley have a look. He stared down on something that seemed like an artificial river under the surface and everywhere people were working.

"About three days ago our main control consoles exploded. We've been trying to solve the problem but since the Terran Rebellion had occupied this facility and the near-by area, we have no idea what they altered concerning the technology. I heard you might help," the Bajoran explained.

Smiley nodded. "Two years ago I improved the old Bajoran-Klingon technology which was running the facility. But it shouldn't have malfunctioned if it was used properly."

The Bajoran nodded although it seemed that he was only interested in fixing the problem than anything else. "Tell the workers what you need and you'll get it. I'll show you the main control now," he said and led O'Brien and the security Jem'Hadar through a labyrinth of corridors.

Although Smiley had been working here before, he didn't remember that there were _that_ much corridors and he has soon lost his orientation. Therefore escape was not only impossible but stupid. The Bajoran worker showed him the problem and O'Brien nearly got a heart attack when he saw the open fuses and burned isolation cables. "This could take quite a while," he mentioned and had a closer look.

A Klingon entered the room. "This is Thopok. He'll bring you everything you need to fix this console. And do it fast," the Bajoran said and left again.

The Jem'Hadar still stood at the door watching Smiley closely. He turned back to the console but suddenly had an idea. He just hoped that the Klingon would be stupid enough not to notice anything.

And Smiley seemed to be right. He had nearly finished building his own multidimensional transporter but just needed a source of energy. When he had fixed the console, he could probably link its power with thus of the transporter device. It should bring him to the other universe, although to the same spot. He just hoped that this facility existed in the other universe as well.

But there was no time for thinking, he needed to do something. He watched the Klingon and the Jem'Hadar in the corner of his eye. They both seemed bored. Smiley had been working for two days now, only have had about eight hours sleep and he not only looked like collapsing any second. He turned back to his console. His clothes were dirty and he sweated. The consoles were already working but not yet linked to the power grid.

Smiley took the little device he has been hiding inside the console. With a knife, one of the few tools he had, he ripped off the isolation of the power cables. He needed to be very careful if he didn't want to get an electric shock. "Just this cable," he muttered silently and held the two cables close to each other. As soon as the device got power, it should initiate the transport. He just had to take it back from the console so that only he would be transported.

In the first moment, it seemed to work. He felt how the transporter activated and the Jem'Hadar grabbing for his weapon. He fired – but too late. Smiley was gone. He opened his eyes and noticed that he must have fallen down.

The ground was soft and he realized that he was lying on soil. He stood up but didn't see much. He looked around and saw some lightened buildings, obviously Bajoran. But he had no idea if it just had been a normal transport or a multiuniversal one. He needed to find out. Still tired and dizzy he walked toward the lights. He left the acres and entered the street which seemed to lead to a near-by city.

"Let's hope the best," he muttered to himself. He had a mission to fulfill. He needed help, help to save his race.

=/\=

Garak breathed heavily before he decided to do it. He activated the device and pressed the button.

"No turning back," he muttered and already felt the transport starting. Then he looked up. It was still dark and the landscape didn't look much different. He didn't care. He looked at the device which was showing no obvious malfunction. Perhaps it really has worked, he thought and started wandering toward the city he had originally come from.

Fifteen minutes later he arrived at the gate. He looked up and already knew that something must have gone fatally wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**Explanations:**

Stardate: "This time system adjusts for shifts in relative time which occur due to the vessel's speed and space warp capability. It has little relationship to Earth's time as we know it. One hour aboard the U.S.S. _Enterprise_ at different times may equal as little as three Earth hours. The star dates specified in the log entry must be computed against the speed of the vessel, the space warp, and its position within our galaxy, in order to give a meaningful reading." Therefore star date would be one thing at one point in the galaxy and something else again at another point in the galaxy." – memory-alpha

Chapter 7

 _"Assuming you're not a spy... then maybe you're an outcast."  
"Or maybe I'm an outcast spy."  
"How could you be both?"  
"I never said I was either."_

\- Garak and Bashir in 'Profit and Loss'

Garak stared at the illuminated sign on the gate. He looked back at his device and shook it a few times.

"Damn thing," he cursed but continued walking into the city. He came to a typical Bajoran market place but instead of the column that he had seen before his travel, there was a huge metal sign with the emblem of the Alliance on it.

Not good, he thought. Not good at all.

When he continued walking he came to a little bar which had still opened. He entered and was glad that he had decided for the coat with the hood that covered his face. He heard loud laughter of a drunk Klingon warrior group, passed some boozed Cardassians who seemed to have biggest fun with the Bajoran waitresses and some Bajoran soldiers who all wore the emblem of the Alliance on their backs.

Garak walked over to the counter where a Bajoran was filling glasses of Kanar and Blood Wine.

"What can I offer you?" she asked and tried to look under his hood.

"Which Stardate is it?" he asked and knew how ridiculous that must sound.

"What?" the waitress asked confused.

"You heard me," he answered impatiently.

"52347.9," she said.

"Thank you very much," Garak said with a light tone of sarcasm and hurried to disappear out of the bar. He had never really liked the Federation method to count time in 'Stardate' but he needed to sort what this meant. He remembered the joining of the Romulans into the Dominion War at Stardate 51721.3, of course, in his universe, Nog's addiction to the holosuite at 52235.7, Ezri trying to rescue Worf at 52576.2. So he must be somewhere between Nog losing a leg and Ezri was soon be captured by the Breen. Great, he thought but despite all, he needed to leave this mirror universe. He looked up into the stars. The station was not in sight but it was definitely up there. He needed to get to Terok Nor.

The last thing he remembered was that Quark had claimed to have been in this universe, talking something about a cloaking device. That part must have been true as Martok would have nearly disassembled Quark's bar. He walked to the service sector and was surprised to see the same runabout station that he knew from his universe. He smiled. Perhaps this 'mirror' wasn't that much different than their existence.

Keeping his head low to avoid any recognition, he entered the next runabout to Terok Nor. Bajor was still fighting for its independence and that Terok Nor belonged to the Terran Rebels now didn't really made it easier. However, Garak was glad when the runabout finally started and headed toward the space station. It took a while until they arrived and although it was the mirror universe, Garak was so lucky to see DS9/ Terok Nor again.

He felt remembered to all the depressing and dark days he spend there, either tailoring for Bajoran slaves or arrogant Cardassian rulers or for Starfleet people who only knew peace and wealth, or he was meeting up with Ziyal or Dr. Bashir. He missed those days although they have wasted what he had been meant and trained to: Being a spy, a killer and a liar.

He felt again a tear on his cheek. He was really becoming sentimental on his old days. The runabout docked and with the other people Garak entered the station. Terok Nor looked like Deep Space Nine in its early days now, the light was so bright and it was cold again. He was glad that nobody yet had realized his Cardassian identity and he wondered if there were any Cardassians working for the Rebellion. He continued thinking. The transporter he needed was technology the Alliance used. He needed to get into contact with them.

But first of all, he left the Pylon and walked to the Promenades. It was very crowded and he was glad that he didn't attract any attention. He wandered across the Promenades and stopped from time to time to get a better image of the station. He noticed that someone was standing behind him when this man started to speak: "You try to hide it but you're Cardassian. Who is your sympathy with, the Alliance or the Rebellion?"

"What would be wiser to say?" Garak asked and hoped for a true answer.

"There are some representatives of the Alliance aboard the station," the man whispered with a voice of mystery.

"How can I contact them?" Garak asked hoping that the man belonged to them.

"In twenty minutes in Morn's bar, the upper level. Sit down at a table and I'll join you," he said and Garak waited before he turned around. Enough time for the man to disappear. He sighed but continued wandering around the deck before he finally walked into Morn's bar.

It was the same as Quark's, he realized but without dabo tables it looked a bit empty. He went to the upper level and sat down at one of the few empty tables. Most of the people were Earthlings, some were Bajoran or Vulcan and he could bet that he managed to spot at least three or four Trills.

He recognized Leeta at the bar, filling some Terrans' glasses. But she seemed much more confident and her smile was more insidious. A mirror-Leeta, definitely, he thought. He waited for about five minutes and was already becoming a little bit impatient. He didn't like to wait, he had done it too often before and has been betrayed too often as well. But this time he wasn't disappointed. A Bajoran man, he seemed to be in his forties, sat down opposite to him. Garak dared to look up into the astonished face of his opposite.

"Gul Garak," he whispered with obvious respect in his eyes.

"Not really," Garak whispered, beware of that he was giving away a perfect camouflage. "I'm from the other universe," he explained.

"I understand…why are you here?"

"I need to get back to my universe. I had a transporter accident."

"I heard that it could happen," the Bajoran explained. "Unfortunately, the technology of multidimensional transporters is only known to the Alliance."

"Therefore I need to get aboard their ship. The one where Intendant Kira is on."

"Why that?"

"My counterpart will be on the ship as well. And as much as I can trust my source, he is about to die soon. I need to prevent this."

"How do you know?" the man asked with doubts.

"I can't explain."

"Why not?" he asked impatiently and nervously looked around.

"This could create temporal paradoxes. And believe me, I have told you already more than enough."

The man's eyes widened. "You're not only from the other universe, you're also from the future!"

Garak nodded. He thought about how much he should give away and although he had a lot of Terran friends, he only thought about Bashir in this moment, he decided to go for it: "If I were you, I would watch out. The Terrans will soon win a victory against the Alliance. You should manipulate the Defiant as much as possible. But I am very sorry that I can't tell you more. And please understand me, I need to get to the Intendant's ship as soon as possible."

The man nodded slowly. He hesitated but then said: "Alright. I know a runabout that's soon leaving for Bajor with supplies for the Rebellion. Two of our Alliance's men are already on it. With you as well, you can mutiny the ship and head for Alliance space. You can warn the Regent."

"Regent?"

"Regent Worf."

"Ah…"

"Who is he in your universe? A part of the Rebellion?"

"We have neither a Rebellion nor an Alliance. The Terrans and Bajorans are friends and we Cardassians stay the enemy. Mr. Worf, although he's Klingon, is working with the Terrans."

"Seems to be a funny universe you have," the Bajoran said with a smile and stood up again. "Be at the upper Pylon 2 in four hours. Your runabout is docked at docking station 6. There will be three Bajorans, two Trill and two Earthlings. The female and the younger Bajoran are of the Alliance. You can trust them and you'll help them to get in control of the ship. And don't be afraid to kill the others."

"I'm sure, I won't," Garak said with his smile and watched the Bajoran disappear in the crowd of people again. So the next hours Garak got to know more about the foreign universe and what he learnt made him keen on not spending the rest of his life here.

Eventually, he arrived at the Upper Docking Pylon and met the other people of the 'Rebellion'. They seemed to have been informed about his presence and he helped them while trying not to reveal anything about himself. Finally, they left the station. It was a small runabout and he was sitting next to the female Bajoran and behind the others.

Then he felt a soft touch at his side and she was giving him a little Terran phaser. He nodded and the other sympathizer of the Alliance turned around. Unobtrusively he counted with his fingers to five and all three pulled out there phasers at once and shot before the others knew what was happening.

The male Trill was fast enough to elude the beam and fired back at the same moment. The female Bajoran flew backward but before he could fire again, Garak shot him and made the Trill fly on the consoles and dropping lifelessly to the ground.

"Good shot," the Bajoran male said and felt the pulse of his colleague. "She's dead. Help me getting the corpses to the back of the runabout. There is already so less space."

Garak, for the first time safe to pull away the hood, started to help him.

"You're Gul Garak!" the man suddenly said in the same surprise like the other one had.

"As I explained before to your friend on the station, I'm not. I'm just a very similar-looking man who has a desperate need of getting to the Regent's ship," Garak explained.

"You're his counterpart, right? From the other universe!" the man said excited.

Garak nodded eventually and they stored the bodies out of sight. He felt like being in the Order again, helping to hide bodies of the government's enemies or of people who have been traitors or just in the way. He knew he should feel bad about what he had done, but it was his job and he had been trained to do so. To be honest, he had a very objective view on the many crimes the Order had committed to make the Cardassian government to function as (they) wished.

They sat down and the man changed the course into the opposite direction. "I received the meeting coordinates about an hour ago. The Regent's ship will be awaiting us."

"I'd like not to attract any attention."

"You can hide yourself here in the runabout. I won't tell anybody about you but you'll be on your own."

Garak nodded silently. After some time they shut down the engines and waited for the Bird of Prey to arrive. They nearly thought that they've been betrayed when the long range sensors picked up some strange readings. Silently, Garak nodded to the Bajoran and went to the back of the runabout to hide. He waited until they docked at the ship and the Bajoran left in company with some angry Klingons. As if Klingons ever were in a good mood.

He waited for another twenty minutes until he crawled out again and entered the huge Bird of Prey of the Alliance. There was nobody in the corridor and he was hiding his face under the hood. He went to a control panel and typed in some commands. He found out the current location of 'Gul Garak' and headed toward him, of course, with highest caution not to be seen or recognized.

He was lucky. He managed it to the upper Pylon without being seen and the few Klingons who did, didn't ask any questions but ignored him with a typical grunt. With a Tricorder that he had unobtrusively ripped off a Klingon, he scanned the inside of the quarters. It seemed to be night at Terok Nor therefore it was so empty in the corridors. There was only Gul Garak in the room, so he sighed and decided to ring. "Come in," someone said and Garak was confused to hear his own voice.

He entered and saw himself staring at him.

"Who are you?" the opposite said, with his voice, but it remembered him more on a Klingon matter than on a Cardassian. He was impatient and the cruelty could be seen in his eyes, without the insidiousness he was so famous for.

Garak took back his hood and stared into the amazed face. This is what I look like when I'm surprised, he thought with interest.

"Who are you?" the Gul asked and his face changed to mistrust.

"Oh, I assume this must be the expression on the face you had when you saw the double Colonel Kira, isn't it?"

" _Colonel_ Kira?"

"I mean _Intendant_ , of course."

"You're from the other side!"

"Indeed I am," Garak said, eyes widened.

The Gul nodded. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm not here on purpose. Actually, it was an accident," Garak answered and started to move around the quarters. It was flavorless, a few tables, a sofa, a dark picture of Cardassia on the wall, PADDs were lying around as were bottles of Kanar. His mirror-self remembered him a bit on Damar, at least in the perspective of their love to that tasty beverage.

"What happened? I should call the security," the Gul asked.

"To do what? Get me, actually yourself, arrested?" Garak said with a smile. "I need to get back into my universe," he added and waited for a reaction of the other him.

"Why?"

"I don't think your universe is ready for two of us, especially not Worf," he said. He knew that the Regent made him, or rather his counterpart, responsible for the loss of Terok Nor. "Do you help me to get back to my universe?" Garak finally asked and stepped closer to himself. They had exactly the same height and Garak was fascinated how he focused on himself and what his face looked like in moments of surprise and second thought.

The Gul just laughed. Garak smiled and with one hit against the counterpart's nose, the mirror-he stumbled backward and fell against the wall. He stood up immediately but didn't think for Garak's quick reaction who pushed away his arm and made him fall onto the ground. With a certain hit on the Gul's neck, he lost consciousness and Garak stepped over him.

"I hadn't thought you'd help me anyway," he muttered and began to remove the clothes to step into the role of his counterpart.

About five minutes later, Gul Garak lay in underpants in his own bed and seemed as if he was sleeping. To be sure, Garak disabled the communication for his quarter and locked the door with a phaser beam on the relays. He hoped it would take the other _him_ long enough to get that open. He felt like a new person when he stepped out on the corridors again and looked around. It was confusing that this station looked like Terok Nor but it had its differences.

Moving over to the lounge of the ship, which, although it was around four o'clock in the morning, was full of people, Cardassians, Klingons, Bajorans and other species, he noticed that his counterpart was a much respected person. Some people greeted him, some nodded and some looked down to the floor while passing him. He tried to hide his usual continuous smile and tried to get an overview. Suddenly, he saw a familiar face. A few meters away, a woman was arguing with a tall and heavy Klingon officer.

He took a closer look and was absolutely sure that this Trill remembered him on Ezri Dax. Funny, he thought. It must be shortly before she travelled to his universe. Perhaps this would be the perfect chance to persuade her to take him along. If she planned a multidimensional transport, why not taking him along?

When he saw that the Klingon disappeared and Ezri sat down at a table, he decided to walk over. He sat down opposite to her and studied her face. "What do you want?" she asked confused and a bit annoyed.

"Your Ezri Dax, right?" he asked and bent over to her.

"My name is Ezri Tigan," she answered her eyebrows rising.

"Ah," he said. This must be her name before being joined with the Dax symbiont. "However, I assume you're going to travel to the other universe very soon, right?"

"Why should I tell you about that? It's a thing I do for the Intendant and the Regent…I heard you were blamed for the loss of that station?"

Garak hesitated before answering but then decided for the risk. He bent more forward and made sure first that nobody was listening. "To be honest, I'm not the Gul Garak you heard of," he whispered.

"Well, you pretty much look like him," Ezri answered unimpressed and looked around if anybody really cared for their conversation.

"I'm actually from the universe you plan to go soon," Garak continued. "I could help you. Deep Space Nine is more different than Terok Nor than you think."

She looked at him for a while, thinking about his offer. "Where's the catch in it?"

"No catch. I may accompany you and I'll tell you everything you need to enter DS9 without being caught and also leave it."

She hesitated but then nodded. "Agreed. Meet me in Cargobay 2 in one hour. We'll beam directly from here as we're close enough to Terok Nor…how do you know about my plan?"

"Oh…long story and you wouldn't believe me anyway," Garak said and thought that he shouldn't believe her either. When had he last time told someone the truth? He immediately had to try to wipe out Palandine's face off his mind.

He stood up and turned around to leave the lounge again. He had an hour to spend as his counterpart and he wasn't very keen on meeting people of this universe. He returned to 'his' quarters to make sure that Gul Garak stayed where he should. The door was still locked and he heard no noise from inside. His hit must have been very hard. He shrugged and sat down on the couch. He hadn't had much rest in the last few hours but he didn't want to sleep either. He needed to stay awake and his continuing fear of failure was keeping so.

Time passed slowly and he felt like asking the computer every five minutes for the time. He was glad that it was night and that nobody requested him nor did he have any duties. So eventually, he went to the Cargobay for meeting Ezri there.

She was already waiting for him, fixing something with a tiny sonic device, obviously the transporter. She turned around when she heard him coming in. "Garak," she stated. "Before I take you along, I need your word. Tell me what you know about Terok Nor."

"You really don't trust in anybody, do you?"

"Just in money and information."

"How much is the Regent paying?"

"It's the Intendant who asked me to do this," she answered shortly avoiding the question.

But he could see a glint in her eye that remembered him on his last night with Palandine. What was it that she always popped into his mind when he was confronted with a nice lady?

"As far as I know, you're going to search a Ferengi named Quark. You want a cloaking device from him and in return, you'll release their Grand Nagus Zek, right?"

She didn't nod but he knew his was right.

"Clothed like this you'll attract attention so you should avoid any contact. Quark's quarters are at the outside Habitat ring, deck 8, section 26. You can best go there using Jefferies tube 56 down to deck 14, then get into the other one across the corridor and crawl down to level 8."

"How do I know you don't lie?" she asked and couldn't lose her unimpressed face. Perhaps part of her job, he thought, whatever her job was.

"You don't. You have to trust me, which, I assume, is something very new for you and me. But none of us have a choice."

"You'll accompany me," she stated and he nodded. He had to take this risk, travelling back was most important and this might be the only chance he had. And he wouldn't count on Quark's next attempt to leave this universe. "Hold my arm," Ezri said and activated the transporter.

Only a few moments later their reappeared. It was still a Cargobay, but definitely on Deep Space Nine.

"It has worked," he said, a bit enthusiastic. He has finally managed to arrive where he wanted and it make him breathe freely again.

"Lead the way," she muttered, having fulfilled her part of the deal. He nodded and led the way out of the Cargo Bay, then noticing that he still wore the Gul's uniform. He should better not attract any attention either. They entered the Jefferies tube and started crawling. He cursed the architect who didn't design those things bigger.

He also had no idea, why he had adapted the Federation's name 'Jefferies tube' as those channels here were designed by Cardassians and not by this guy 'Jefferies'. But it didn't matter right now and he started climbing downward. They arrived on deck 8 with no problems. Garak opened the door a bit and looked aside. He nodded to Ezri and let her pass.

"Good luck," he whispered but already knew that she would succeed. She had already left when he remembered that what he knew, didn't necessary had to happen. He had already changed the timeline of the mirror universe and he had no idea which consequences this may bring. But as long as it brought him here, it was it all worthy.

He sighed when he saw Ezri walk away. She was much more interesting than the Ezri Dax of this universe. Garak crawled back to the ladder and started climbing toward the deck of his quarters. He needed a change of appearance. He managed to get into his room without being noticed and checked that he was alone. Quickly he dressed with one of his favorite clothing and sat down on the couch. Should he wait until his former _he_ arrived? What should he say? Should he only give him the information he needed to alter the time line and then travel back, trusting his younger him to be capable of doing this? Or should he knock out the other Garak, replacing him and then disappear after the end of the war, so that the other one could take his role again? Whatever he thought of, it only gave him the worst headaches since his pain stimulator had malfunctioned and been shut off.

Garak had nearly fallen asleep when his sensitive ears heard footsteps nearing. He was awake immediately and hid next to the door. A moment later, it opened and he saw himself entering.

He breathed deeply, he knew that what he was about to do, didn't only break a lot of Federation and Cardassian rules but would also alter the timeline with unforeseeable consequences. But he had to do it. Suddenly, the other Garak stopped and turned around. Both Garaks held their breath for a second, none of them knowing what to say.

"Hello," the Garak from the future then decided to say and started to smile at himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Explanations:**

Seven Lubak: "Seven Lubak was a Cardassian male in the Lubak group at the Bamarren Institute for State Intelligence. Seven had quite undeveloped ridges for his age but was loyal which encouraged Eight to use Seven in his team in a mock battle competition against the level three interns at the institute." – memory-beta

Rusot: "Rusot was a Cardassian Gul and an old friend of Legate Damar. […] Rusot served on Terok Nor when it was under Cardassian-Dominion control. Frustrated with the Dominion's occupation of Cardassia Prime, he joined Damar in planning the Cardassian Rebellion's initial attack on Rondac III, the Dominion's primary cloning facility." – memory-alpha

Thy'lek Shran: "Thy'lek Shran was an Andorian commander in the Imperial Guard in the 2150s. Despite his aggressive and xenophobic background, Shran became an unlikely ally of Starfleet Captain Jonathan Archer and a proponent of strengthened ties between Andoria and Earth." – memory-alpha

Luther Sloan: "Luther Sloan was a 24th century Human operative of the clandestine intelligence agency Section 31. Although he and the rest of Section 31 claimed to operate independently of both the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet, performing actions most Federation citizens would abhor and otherwise consider morally questionable, he saw himself as doing what was necessary to protect their interests." – memory-alpha

Admiral Marcus (alternate reality): "Admiral Alexander Marcus was the head of Starfleet in the mid-23rd century, and a member of Section 31. He was the father of Carol Marcus." – memory-alpha

Chapter 8

 _"You've come a long way from the naive young man I met five years ago. You've become distrustful and suspicious. It suits you."  
"I had a good teacher."_

\- Bashir and Garak in 'In Purgatory's Shadow'

Garak watched himself leaving his quarters. He leaned back in the couch and closed his eyes. He needed sleep, definitely. But there was no time to waste. He had passed his former-him all necessary information and he would know what to do. They've been talking all night long, exchanging ideas of altering the timeline, thinking about solutions to the paradoxes that seemed to have been created or will create. And finally, they had agreed.

Garak smiled at himself. His plan was done. Now, everything depended on the _other_ Garak, actually on him, too. He shook his head. There was no point in thinking more about it. He pulled out the transporter device. The display showed 47% effectiveness. He had a chance from less than 50% to return to his former time, space and universe. And with my luck, he thought, and the functionality of this thing, I'll likely end up in the mirror universe again.

He had already thought about that problem and it might be, due to Mindur Timot's work with a random mix of Federation and Cardassian technology, not unlikely that he had also used mirror technology. Garak didn't even want to think about how he had gotten hold of it. However, it was not yet worth of any second thought.

He stood up and entered the Stardate of his destination time. He just hoped that Deep Space Nine would still exist in the new timeline and that he wouldn't end up floating in space. He had no idea what awaited him as, due to the change in the timeline, the future was going to be different and he had to learn from the beginning what had happened during the past six years. It didn't matter to him. He had too much lost and he wasn't able to cope with it any other way. Without hesitating much, he loudly said

"Good-bye, DS9. We'll soon see again" and activated the transporter.

Like the last time, he knew that something was wrong. He reappeared in his quarters but it looked very different. His first thought was, that of course there was someone else living here because he had probably left six years ago. But then he realized that the light was too dimmed for DS9, it was warmer than expected, a really nice temperature as working climate.

"Terok Nor," he muttered and cursed again the damn device. He was surely going to pay Mindur a visit and complain when he managed his way back. A console was lit in front of him and he walked over. He found out that he was alone in his quarters and that it belonged to a Cardassian called Zax Narale.

He searched the computer for information and figured out that he was indeed in the mirror universe, but, as a point of fairness toward Mindur, he was in the year 2381, although a little bit too early. It was early morning but it seemed like Glinn Narale was having a nightshift. Garak entered the corridor, looking around and being glad that nobody was there to spot him.

He walked on and tried to keep his head low. A Bajoran and a Klingon officer passed but didn't pay any attention to him. But when he walked around a corner, he suddenly looked into a very familiar face.

"Garak," she said. "I thought you were dead…wait a minute…you're Garak from the other universe, right? It is so nice to see you again, it was such a shame when you died in this universe here."

Garak couldn't respond. He had heard about this universe a couple of times, not always very pleasant stories and he was sure that he didn't want to spend the rest of his life in this mirror. And he doubted that the Intendant, if once fallen in love with someone, ever let one free.

"It is you, isn't it?" "Yes," he said with hesitation and his blue eyes began to glow. Before he could say anything else, Kira hailed the security, "Get a security team to deck 9, section 26," she said and continued smiling at her newest prey.

Garak found himself brought to the holding cells, where he had already once spent six unexciting months right under Odo's nose.

He spent over five hours in the cell without the sign of any being on this station. Finally, someone entered the room. It was a woman, she reminded him very much on the Intendant, but something was different. She wore a tight black suit and had her platinum blonde hair pinned up. She looked at her padd and seemed to compare it with Garak. "Your name is Elim Garak, from the other universe," she stated.

"Yes…would you mind telling me _your_ name?" he said charmingly.

She hesitated but decided that he would find out anyway: "My designation is Agent Seven of Corps Nine. I'm the Obsidian Order deputy on the station."

"You work for the Obsidian Order? That's funny because I worked for them, too, of course, in my world," he tried to get her side-tracked.

"I heard about it."

"You did?"

"Shortly after the loss of Terok Nor, which was also caused by your people coming over to this universe, the Obsidian Order sent some agents to the other side to gather information. Until now, they have carried on reporting."

"Really? And who gave that order?"

"This is none of your business."

"I just wanna see some parallels between our worlds. How comes that you became a member of the order? You're definitely human."

Seven hesitated. Small talk was not what she was here for. But she might win his trust when she told him more about her. "My parents died when their ship crashed into a Cardassian deep-space colony. I was adopted by Tekeny Ghemor, director of the Obsidian Order. I was physically altered to appear Cardassian. Little time later he rejected me, and I became an agent of the Order under Tain."

"Enabran Tain?"

"You know him?"

"You haven't read your reports very closely," Garak said and hoped that they were incomplete.

She looked down on her padd and due to her trained photographic memory she read the whole report very quickly. "He's your father," she said with a voice that made him become suspicious.

"Yes, why?"

"He…was like a father for me."

"I assume the mirror-Tain might be as cruel and egoistic as mine?"

"Yes, he was. But I was one of his favorites."

"As was I…until he sent me to exile."

"I see. But our agents never found out why."

"And I think it better stays this way," he answered and didn't want to be remembered to the pain.

Seven was lost in thoughts for a few seconds before she came back to her purpose. "Kira wants to know why you're here. We haven't had any acknowledged visitors for nearly seven years."

"It was an accident," Garak said. He needed a way to get out of this holding cell.

"Accident?" she asked surprised. "Does this have something to do with this device?" She pointed on the console where his transporter lay.

He nodded.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't think this is relevant."

"What is it?" she asked stronger.

Now he was absolutely sure that she has been trained by Tain. "A transporter."

"A temporal transporter?"

He nodded. Some engineers had taken a look at it, although he was surprised that they had figured that out.

"I assume you have been travelling into your past, but accidentally ended up in the mirror universe?"

"Yes, a tragic accident. And if you allow me, I'd like to correct my mistake and return into my universe."

"Which time?"

"The same."

"Ah, that means you have already completed your time travel. I assume, you changed the past. Is it legal?"

He didn't show any reaction.

"I take that as a 'no'. This means," she came closer to him and had that unmistakable smile on her face, "you have no idea what awaits you when you return."

"I'd like to find out."

"Why did you do it? Was it an order…from this Federation, or your people?"

"No."

"Personal? How did you get the device?"

"A friend gave it to me."

"Why did you travel back?"

"As you said, personal reasons," he whispered. No, he was not going to tell her anything.

She looked at him for a moment, as notifying if this information was necessary for her order. Before she could ask something else, he interrupted: "Is Tain alive? I mean, in this universe?"

"He died in yours?"

"Yes, several years ago."

"You watched him die?" Her voice stayed strong, the Order had obviously told her not to show any emotions.

"Not directly. I left him on a ship during a battle. It exploded," he lied. Whatever this woman here wanted from him, he would definitely not give her the truth. Another thing he learnt from Tain and has even used under the immense pain when his addiction had turned worst: He never said the truth if he didn't need to.

"You left him behind?"

"No…I was…knocked off by a friend. He saved my life, I would have died with Tain."

"A shame," she silently muttered and he thought he could have seen the glimpse of a feeling in her wonderful eyes.

"No, he died in a battle over here," she finally answered, again with that mechanic voice.

"A glorious battle, I assume?" he asked.

Tain always fought until the end, now both Tains seemed to have learnt the lesson.

"He should have destroyed the Rebellion's forces and succeeded but there happened an unpredictable incident."

"Like what?"

"A telepath called Kes. She's Ocampa and has certain abilities. She joined the Terran Rebellion…what a waste."

"Ocampa? Never heard of them."

"A small civilization, I heard they were also slaves by a race called Kazon, but the Alliance has not made official contact with those races."

"Is it outside of your big territory?" he asked interested.

"I know that you just try to distract me from my orders, but in a matter of fact, it is outside the by the Alliance explored space. Only the Terrans have reached so far, we haven't figured yet out how and why," she sighed. "Any other questions?" she asked bored.

Garak smiled at her. She really was a beautiful being, although so different from Palandine. Somehow she had similarities with Dr. Bashir but probably only because she also was human and all those Earthlings looked pretty much the same. "No…what did you say, why did you come here?" he said nicely and innocently.

"The Intendant thinks you could be useful. You have a lot of skills…remarkable skills."

"And what skills are you talking about?"

"You have been an agent of the Order."

"That was a long time ago…actually I am a politician."

"Yes, and the son of a politician negotiating with the Federation some decades ago, a Gardener at the Embassy on Romulus, a tailor on Deep Space Nine…shall I continue?"

Garak had nothing to pay back.

She was very well informed and it was better to start listening.

"And what makes the Intendant think that I would consider her so nicely-made offer?" Garak asked with all the charm he could show to a human.

"Oh, you have the choice between doing what she tells you to do or rotting in this holding cell," she hissed and slowly came closer to the force field. "I recommend you to accept her offer. She must have a good day or you would have already been vaporized," she added.

"Has she ever offered something to you?" he asked and immediately recognized the expression of surprise on her face before it became neutral and untouchable again. "Ah…what is it? Did she offer you a shoulder to weep on or hope and whatever reason to betray your own race?"

"Don't pretend you don't know how it's like to betray your people…I grew up among Cardassians, I never felt human," she said, disgust in her voice talking about her origin.

"What did the Intendant offer you?" he remained focused on his goal.

"She…was nice to me, while other people weren't."

"She didn't make you weak, did she? Father Tain wouldn't like his beloved daughter fall in love…"

"That's it…!"

"That's what?"

"The reason why you were exiled from Cardassia! You fell in love with a woman…Tain always saw emotions as a weakness. Have you been so stupid to let him find that out?" she teased him.

He didn't respond. It hurt too much, he didn't know if the other universe's timeline was altered and even if it was so, perhaps Palandine had died in the Dominion War. "What is it between you and the Intendant?" he changed the topic.

She looked confused but then responded: "She's a nice woman. She fights for what she believes in."

"She believes in eliminating your whole race. Do you think that excludes you?"

"You try to unsettle me, Garak. It won't work."

"What do you think will happen when the Intendant is finished with you? Or when she finds someone better?"

"You don't understand our relationship," Seven smiled but it was clear that she wasn't so sure anymore.

"Oh…believe me, I understand more about it than you think," he answered and thought about Pythas. He has been the best friend he ever had over years and sometimes even more. Garak remembered his foolish try to find the same in Dr. Bashir. But this human was so different that he finally gave it up…not entirely, to be honest.

"This woman you fell in love with…is she still alive?" Seven asked.

Perhaps he had awoken some emotions in her. "I…don't know. I travelled to the past to change it. I don't know if she survived the last seven years, there was a great war in our universe."

Pity appeared in her eyes. She could see how much this Cardassian meant to Garak. She looked around to see if they were observed. There was nobody around.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked when she had deactivated the force field. He stepped out of the holding cell and toward her. Only now he recognized how wonderful her eyes were, shimmering deep blue.

She didn't respond but indicated him to follow her. They entered the dark corridors and when they encountered Klingons or Cardassians she pointed a phaser at him. He kept silence until they were at the transporter room. Before she could hand him the multidimensional transporter device he took her arm. "Why are you doing this? You'll get into trouble. I thought you'd love the Intendant."

"Shortly after Bareil returned to our universe without the orb he should have stolen, I was assigned to this ship. I was second assistant to your counterpart who also worked for the Order. You always had an eye on me because Tain didn't trust me. I'm only human and he feared that I'd change sides when facing the need to kill my own people. Well…we came closer to each other, we always worked together," she explained and he could see the expression of a tragic loss in her eyes. She always pretended to be so strong, but actually it was just pain. He knew this feeling far too well and had had to live through it before.

"Well…as far as I'm informed I died a little time later," he mentioned.

She nodded. "I had been visiting a Terran Slave Camp on Orion when I received the message of your death. I returned immediately but Tain had already removed your body and buried it without a funeral on some place on Cardassia."

"This would also be typical for the Tain of my universe," he said and noticed that he was whispering.

The Intendant helped me out of my pain, she gave me the strength to live on…"

"And you fell in love with her?"

"I pretend to. Tain told me to."

He sighed and slowly took the transporter device. "But the only person I loved was you…your counterpart," she whispered.

Garak felt touched by her story, although he could never understand why someone was falling for him. He has had such a desperate and lonely life, trying to please his father and Cardassia. Seven reminded him a bit on Ziyal, but he didn't forget that this woman felt attracted to his counterpart who he doubted had much resemblance with himself.

But before he could answer anything, he already felt how Seven pressed herself against his chest. On tiptoes she stood when she pressed her lips on his and he didn't know why but he responded that large kiss and felt what he hadn't felt for a long time.

"I'm sorry…I just needed to–"

But he already kissed her again. Finally, he stepped back and inspected the transporter device.

He looked up and nodded at Seven. "Good-bye," she said and a silent tear was running down her cheek.

"Listen…you still have the temporal transporter that you confiscated when I arrived on the ship. There's a display showing its energy. Perhaps you can find a way to reload it. Do the same as I did, change your past," he suddenly decided to say.

She smiled: "You encouraging me to break the Alliance's Time Directives and change history? That's against law." "So is freeing me," he answered and activated the transporter. Seven still smiled when Garak started to disappear and was eventually gone. Seven went back to the security office here his device lay untouched. It had only 35% power and she quickly looked around. Perhaps she was going to find a way to recharge it. But this is another story and will be told another time…

=/\=

'It didn't take as long as I expected. Honestly, I thought I'd have more time to plan my future. But now that everything is happening so fast, I assume I just have to improvise from time to time. Kira came into my tailor shop this morning to explain the mission to me. Of course, I tried to look as interested as possible but the other 'me' has gone with me through this matter a lot of times before. Unfortunately, I had to figure out Damar's location on my own but it wasn't hard as I still had some friends on Cardassia left. Ironically, the one who I managed to establish a trusty communication with, was an old schoolmate who I got to know at the Bamarren Institute under the designation of Seven Lubak.

'Because I had already trusted him so many years ago, it wasn't hard for me to believe him. How it turned out, he has been a small counselor for the Union and working for Damar. At the first rumors of a Rebellion founded, he had fled from his work and joined Damar. He gave me the information how to establish a secure link through the defense forces of the Dominion and only fifty minutes later I was facing Damar personally. It seemed like they had retreated into one of the mountain's caves close to Cardassia City.

'However, he gave me the coordinates after I reassured him at least three times that I wasn't an undercover agent of the Order anymore. He was happy, as far as I can judge, to see that the Federation was willing to help after all, although I could see the same glint in his eyes when he murdered Ziyal, when I mentioned that Colonel Kira was about to come along. My overall impression is that he must be _very_ desperate to accept the help of a Bajoran resistance fighter. However, he was very worried about how his men would see this confrontation and so I mentioned his concerns toward Sisko. I am glad that Kira accepted the change of uniform because first of all, it would calm down the Rebellion fighters and also provide me a last mission as a tailor.

'After over eight years working on this station and in my shop, you would usually think it was hard leaving. It wasn't at all. I felt this awkward moment of joy, like I had with my brain implant avoiding feeling pain, when I had a last look into my clothier and knowing that I was never going to return. On the other hand, the farewell to the station actually felt a bit strange. I have started to love living here, although, of course, it never became a replacement for my home planet.

'Despite the bright light, the noises and all the aliens, I think I'm going to miss the environment. But I already look forward to Cardassia, not only because I know how what is going to happen but also because I can finally work with my people again. I try not to think about all the losses we're going to endure and what would happen if I fail my most important mission.

'I admit being nervous like I haven't been in a long time. I could hardly sleep and spend my night listening to calm Cardassian music and I already felt a bit home. The next day came sooner than expected and I got up at four o'clock to prepare my leave. We departed at oh six hundred hours and shortly after the call from the doctor we entered Cardassian space. With the help of Damar's information about the Dominion patrols, their attack forces and their shield frequency, we were able to pass to Cardassia Prime. We landed only thirteen hours later in the mountainous landscape not far from the capital.

'Like I had suggested, it was wise from the Rebellion to stay close as Weyoun would never expect them right under his nose. A member of the Rebellion, funnily they all still wore their military uniforms, lead us into the caves. I didn't have much time to have a look around and how the planet changed in the last decade but it felt so amazing being back again. It soon went dark when we entered the caves and my eyes could finally use their full skills again. The Rebellion itself was better organized than I thought, although not as much as I hoped. It was obvious that it was lead by former military officers and not by agents of the Order.

'When we encountered Damar, I surprisingly noticed that he looked as angry as always, but much more slender than before. He had become skeptical, perhaps a good change for an outlaw and fighter. "Welcome to the headquarters of the Cardassian Liberation Front. It's been a long time," he greets us and I am happy to serve for Cardassia again. "The Cardassian people won't forget the generosity of the Federation," he finally says and it's clear that he's the one with greatest hope in the humans and their allies. And like 'the other Garak' predicted, I took about five minutes to get a first enemy in my own lines. This is really going to be an interesting mission.'

 _(When it rains…)_ "A resistance organization is structured into cells, autonomous groups of ten or twenty people. That way, if anyone gets captured, the ability to compromise the entire organization is limited. They can be forced to say any names if they don't know," Kira explains and Damar is actually listening to her.

Garak was as well, although it was hard to do two missions at the same time after such a long time without doing anything demanding. "The Obsidian Order worked the same way," he mentioned. He never knew too many people of the Order, only those of missions and close contact. He didn't even know how many people worked for Tain at all. And now, the Cardassians were already complaining. Gul Rusot was the most skeptical of all of them. Had Garak ever been that eager to do everything for his people and not accept any help? He'd listen to them and adapt, as he had adapted to live on the station.

"Smaller groups are safer. They're harder to track down," Kira argued.

"I'll have my men investigate possible locations for other bases," Damar explained.

Garak thought he estimated him indeed wrong. He was not only ambitious but also knew when it is time to be defeated and change the sides. He continued listening while they were talking about possible targets. Some facilities were very strongly patrolled but as most of the soldiers were probably Cardassian, they could think about their weak points.

He knew his people good enough to decide what they were able and willing to protect and what not. Not every man was going to fight for Cardassia until death. After all, we're not Klingons, he thought. We're not suicidal, we're Cardassians, always keeping the key for the backdoor.

"You expect us to kill our own people?" another officer asked.

Dear Damar, couldn't you have chosen your 'friends' wiser?, popped into Garak's mind. Not the power is important, nor is their ability to find and invite women to parties, but trust is what counts. He never had had many people close to him but when he had, he could trust them. Actually, when he thought about it, there were only Pythas and Julian. Even Palandine had betrayed him, although he still felt guilty for what _he_ had done to her.

"Because the minute the Dominion realizes that you won't attack your own people, they will station a Cardassian at every base they have." Kira had made her points clear. It was up to Damar to be flexible.

Garak wondered how long the Dominion would take to locate his family. After what he has heard, he had a wife and at least one son. He bet that Damar had barely seen him during his glorious months of power. A man like him had enough people to impress and to get into his bedroom. Garak tried not to smile at that thought. He wasn't looking bad, he could be quite charming when he wanted to.

He was glad when the first meeting finished without casualties or injuries. He didn't remember his people so suspicious but they had been through a lot. Haven't I as well? he thought. He had spent eight years in exile with the foolish thought that he could return to his Cardassia again. Now that he had to fight for it he knew that even without 'his help' it would never be like it had been before.

=/\=

 _A few months before, Earth_

Although it was the evening of the last party they'd ever throw together, Cadet Tallara Shran didn't look much forward to go to it. When she was arriving, a lot of drunken fellow students were already passing her to get outside to the little park.

It was dark but the lights were shining brightly at the entrance hall and illuminating the sign of 'Starfleet Academy – San Francisco'. Somehow, she felt glad that it would probably be the last time to see it. She entered the big assembly hall where she had received her graduation certificate only one week ago.

And now, all of them were ready to receive their first orders. This year, every formality was going to be done faster as they needed every available person on duty. Tallara herself had tried to apply for several ships but only tomorrow she would find out to which she was finally being assigned. She walked over to the buffet and returned to one of the tables with a glass of Andorian Ale. If everyone was going to party, why shouldn't she also have some fun?

It didn't take long until she noticed that this evening wasn't going to be fun at all. When she looked up to watch the dance scene, she noticed a person standing in the shadows watching her. She sighed, finished her drink and left the assembly hall to enter one of the quieter corridors leading to the lecture auditorium. When she knew that she was alone, she stopped and waited until the man who had been watching her appeared.

"You don't seem to amuse yourself, Shran. After all, it's a party," the person said and came nearer.

"I thought I wasn't here for partying," she noted with an annoyed look. She hadn't heard from him for over three months and here he was, as if nothing had happened.

"You look surprised to see me," he said.

"I am, sir. After all that has happened, I thought you'd at least tell me what I am supposed to do now that I have graduated," she answered honestly.

"Oh, do what every other cadet did. I see you applied for duty on several ships." He took out a padd and read the ship's name, "the USS New York…they're fighting side on side with the Klingons. You could improve your language talent but I think it would be wasted. Let me see, the Horizon, Discovery and the Berlin…why did you apply for the USS Berlin?"

"She is fighting the front line but will return to Earth in a few days for repair work. As I'm an engineer, I think I would rather be assigned for that. I assume your appearance here means that I'll be used elsewhere. So, which ship will I board the next week?" she asked bored by the secrecy that he always kept.

"No ship, Shran. It will be a space station."

She sighed, "Deep Space Nine, I assume?"

"Of course, I myself have some unfinished business there and I'd like you to make clear that everything goes as it is planned. The station is the key to the destiny of the Alpha Quadrant and I won't let Sisko and his men decide everything on their own."

Tallara first wanted to say something, but then simply asked, "this unfinished business…I don't have to remind you that the last time that 'the head' wanted to fulfill a mission by himself, he put the whole organization on stake?" He stared at her for a moment, before she decided to continue, "I take along I won't be informed about it for quite a while, but if I might guess…has it something to do with Doctor Bashir?"

"You can count on that," Luther Sloan answered and x-rayed her with his blue eyes.

=/\=

 _About the same time, on Cardassia_

"Why are you here?" Khan Noonien Singh asked. He was lying in a holding cell, somewhere hidden in the basements of the Obsidian Order's headquarter, hidden from the world and the government. "Is it still my punishment?" he added with a bored voice and continued staring at the darkened ceiling.

"Do you know why you're in there?" Lok asked, standing quietly and safe in front of the invisible high-density force field.

"Something about killing some of your scientists and destroying the laboratory equipment?"

"Why have you done this?" the Cardassian asked calmly.

"Oh…you know why," he answered and a huge grin of arousal appeared on his face.

"You know that we didn't have another choice."

"You killed one of my crewmen. You experimented with several others, abused them for your research."

"We had to kill her because she was becoming too dangerous. She attacked a psychiatrist."

"Your experiments made her like that. You killed her and so do you with all of my men. And I will have my vengeance for that, I promise…now, why are you here? You didn't come down to play doctor…" he said and stood up. He was close to the force field and easily a few inches taller than the Cardassian.

Lok sighed, this man was far more intelligent than the average human, so lying would have no point. "The Dominion is taking over the Obsidian Order and integrating it into its own intelligence service. It is only a matter of time until they shut down everything here. You will return into stasis until the war is over."

"I doubt that the Federation will reactivate me when they have invaded Cardassia."

"You assume that we will lose the war," Lok said surprised.

"I would have liked fighting for you…the Federation would have lost if you had allowed me to participate," he changed the topic.

"I couldn't allow the Dominion to find out about your existence. They never will, whatever happens."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that," Khan answered and smiled again. Because he was sure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Explanations:**

Anjohl Tennan: "In 2375, Gul Dukat assumed Anjohl Tennan's identity after he had himself surgically altered to appear Bajoran. As Anjohl, Dukat claimed that he was a farmer from Relliketh, coming to Deep Space 9 to seek the blessing of Kai Winn Adami for prosperity in the coming growing season. […] Solbor eventually discovered what happened to the real Anjohl Tennan and exposed Dukat's true identity." – memory-alpha

Palandine: "Palandine was a female Cardassian who was a student at the Bamarren Institute for State Intelligence where she was given the designation One Ketay. Palandine first met Elim Garak in the pit after training, where defying the institutes rules shared her real name and persuaded Garak to do likewise. She encouraged Garak to enjoy himself to get through the pains of homesickness and physical torment of the institute. Palandine and Garak became good friends and often spent time together in further deference to the rules, they talked of politics and family and she introduced him to poetry [...]

"Palandine married Barkan and they had a daughter Kel. For a while she worked in security at the ministry of science but eventually gave up her career. Some years later Elim Garak spotted Palandine and Kel playing in the grounds of the Tarlak Sector of Cardassia City. He took to watching her, which she was entirely aware of but did not approach him until years later when he decided to follow her home. Shortly after finally making contact with Elim the two began an affair." – memory-beta

When it rains… (episode): "Sisko and Kira aid Damar's rebellion against the Dominion; Bashir discovers that Odo is infected with the disease that is threatening the Founders." – memory-alpha

Chapter 9

 _"_ _I'm no engineer, and neither is Mr. Worf here. You on the other hand, my dear Mr. Garak, are a man of many hidden talents."  
"Hm..."  
"If you can't do it, nobody can."  
"It's nice to feel needed."_

\- Bashir and Garak in 'By Inferno's Light'

 _(When it rains…)_ He heard the doors open and knew it could only be her. But he was still upset having lost his eyesight.

"Adami?" he asked nervously. Hasn't he done everything the Pah-wraith had demanded? Why was he punished like this? Was it his destiny, punished by the flaws of his past, not considering his moments of change and his uprising to former power, power of another other kind, no gain for country or reputation anymore but for religious strength? "Are you there?" he said, she didn't respond. After all he had done for her, did she really have to punish him as well? She was there, he sensed it and leaned back again. Despite all, he doubted that the punishment was right. He has dedicated his life to the Pah-wraith and how did they thank him?

"I'm here," she said and he leaned forward again. So his senses were right. "I spoke with a doctor. She says she can find nothing wrong with your eyes."

"Then she's incompetent. A Cardassian doctor would have cured me by now." He rose from his chair, staring to where he believed the Kai standing.

"You still don't understand, do you?" she said and he heard her moving. It feared him that there was only black he could see and that he had no power on anybody. "The Pah-wraith have taken your sight in punishment for your arrogance."

Punishment, always punishment, he thought. What for? He has always done what needed to be done and the unfortunate death of his daughter had brought him to the evil Bajoran Prophets. Shouldn't they be thankful that he tried to release them so that they could gain power again?

"Only they can give it back to you."

"I meant there no disrespect. I only wanted to study the book to see if I can help you learn how to release them."

"You wanted to see if you can do it without me."

He couldn't respond. Of course, that has been the plan but even if he needed her, he could still kill her afterward.

"Well, you can't." The tone of hers annoyed him so much that he wished the Pah-wraith would have taken her sight, would punish her for betraying her own people and religion.

"Pray with me, Adami. Help me earn the Pah-wraith's forgiveness." He walked toward her, tried to reach her with his hand but she continued avoiding contact.

"I'm afraid you need to do that on your own," she encountered. He heard the ring of the door.

"Door," she said loudly and he noticed the opening sound. "Deputy Bodon will show you out," she hissed.

He looked up. That couldn't be. "Show me out?" he asked surprise. "I don't understand."

"Well, you need a lesson in humility. I'm going to see that you get it." Although she failed to sound evil, her intentions were clear.

Did the Pah-wraith order her to those decisions or was there an evilness he has never noticed before? "By putting me out on the street," he whispered. Anger came up, anger he had felt the last time when actually 'being' a Cardassian. Even when hitting the monk he hadn't felt anger, just relieve to express his sentiments.

"You'll find the Bajoran people are very kind. A blind beggar will have their sympathies, I'm certain. And with a bit luck, you earn enough to eat, and perhaps even enough for a shelter each night," he heard her turning her back to him.

"You're not serious," he laughed and tried to reach her. But he felt so weakened and so helpless without his sight. He remembered this Bajoran man he had ordered to be interrogated. It has been twenty years ago and the man was suspected contact with the Resistance. Dukat had watched an Obsidian Order agent asking this man all kind of questions. When he didn't answer or didn't answer fast enough, he was punished with random electric shocks and at the end of the 'conversation', when the man had given up all hope and just endured the pain, the agent took the knife this man had carried, probably for the attempted assassination of a Cardassian security officer by whom he had been arrested, and started stabbing the man's eyes until his whole face was covered in white eye liquid and red blood.

He looked back to those times without regret but it was not fair that he had to endure the same right now.

"You may return when you've proven yourself worthy and your sight has been restored," Kai Winn answered and he noticed her sitting down behind her desk.

"Adami, listen," he started but suddenly was grabbed by large hands. He continued crying her name while being pulled out of the room by the Bajoran security officer. But she didn't answer, she ignored him. "You'll pay for that," he muttered when he soon sensed the coldness of the Bajoran night. He wanted to go back to Cardassia where even at night it was warm enough.

He was brought to the city but he had no idea where he actually was. All of sudden, he was alone. On his cheek he felt the slight wind from the direction he suspected the Dahkur hills and he kneed down to touched the floor which he recognized the tiles of the business sector of the capital.

He had no idea where to walk and he felt around for the walls. Finally, he found a little corner where he sat down on the pavement. He closed his eyes but it made no difference. He didn't know how much time has passed but he heard people talking. He looked up but couldn't make out any voice he'd recognize.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?" a male voice answered.

"I…think so," he stammered and tried to look in the direction of the voice.

"I am Vedek Sorad of the Dahkur monastery. What happened to you?"

"My name is Anjohl Tennan. I…am just homeless…wandering around for some help. I was expelled from my love when I lost my eyesight," Dukat answered trembling.

"Can you stand up? I will bring you to a doctor."

"I've seen one already. She couldn't do anything," he answered while Sorad helped him up. "Can you…lead me to the temple? I'd like to pray," he asked.

"Of course," the Vedek answered and guided him through the city.

Dukat has never actually cared much for Bajoran culture or civilization but as Kai Winn has said, the people were very kind. Throughout their walk he received pity and the assurance he'd find a place in their prayers from the Bajorans who he passed on the streets. Sorad helped him climbing up the stairs to a large temple and Dukat heard the voices of the streets getting lower. Now, there was silence and he kneed down on the floor.

He noticed the Vedek kneeing beside him, obviously praying that he regained his sight. Dukat closed his eyes and hung his head down. There had to be a possibility to win the Pah-wraith's trust again. He prayed and hoped for a guiding vision but nothing came. Finally, he got up again. Vedek Sorad immediately stood next to him to ask if he could do anything more.

"You have helped me very much, Vedek Sorad. But I don't think I am worthy yet to have my wishes answered by the Prophets," Dukat said with his rough voice.

The Vedek stepped forward and touched his ear. "Your Pagh seems strong. But there is something else. Let me allow you to invite you to dinner at my house. I would like to hear more about you."

"I am just a lost man not even worthy to be listened to by his Prophets," Dukat answered shyly.

"Every man has a past and a destiny that will drive one ahead. Let me hear your past and we can figure out the destiny that the Prophets created for you."

Dukat finally nodded and walked with the Vedek back into the city.

=/\=

It was a strange feeling. She knew it was somehow wrong but this knowledge has never cared her. She has done so many wrong things in her life and there were so many things she regretted. But why was she doing this?

She left her house at a very late hour, bringing herself and her daughter into danger. There were night patrols of the Jem'Hadar and Cardassians. She doubted that a man from her people would kill her for simply being out at night. But as soon as they suspected her any affiliation with the Rebellion, they'd eliminate her and her family, her parents and her only daughter. Perhaps she was doing this for Barkan but he would have never allowed her to join the Rebellion. Probably exactly that was why she was here. She didn't want to think that she had felt joy when hearing about her husband's death. But it had been obvious to come that way.

She sighed. She hadn't thought about this for long. She hadn't thought about _him_ for so long. She tried not to think what has happened to Elim. The last thing she knew was that Tain assigned him to Terok Nor and that he didn't return after the occupation was over. When she believed the rumors, he has been exiled to the station forever. She entered the dark cellar of the building. It reminded her on the meetings of the Oralian Way she has visited. Since the Dominion took over the planet, the reunions have become rarer until finally nobody dared to come anymore.

She was happy that at least some have joined the Rebellion of Damar. It had brought up hope among the people and she looked forward to when they finally decided to attack. She has always been against the coalition with the Dominion, knowing that it would only bring shame over their families. She was still welcomed by the Lokar family as they didn't know that her lover has killed her husband. She had feared Lokar, he had beaten her up several times knowing that she betrayed him with Elim.

Palandine rushed down the stairs and sat down on one of the rocks. Although it was a cellar, the room itself rather reminded one on a cave. Some other Cardassians she knew came in after her and finally they were more or less complete for this night.

"Damar has sent me a message," their leader said and stood up. He was taller than most of them and without doubt the strongest. His voice was rough and low and a huge scar decorated his face, nobody knew more than that he had once been a soldier. "He said that three men from the Federation have arrived, willing to help us."

"Is that changeling among them?" another Cardassian wanted to know.

The leader nodded. "He is on our side, on the side of the Bajoran militia."

"Who else is with them?" Palandine asked. She wasn't sure if they could trust the Bajorans. They still wanted revenge for the occupation and they'd take every possibility they got for destroying the Cardassian government _and_ society.

"A Colonel from the space station and a Cardassian."

"A Cardassian? From the space station?" someone else asked.

Could that be Elim? Palandine thought suddenly. As far as she knew, he was the only one left near Bajor. Has he returned? Would she be able to see him? Some new hope rose from her heart. If Elim has returned, she'd have a new reason to fight for her home planet.

The meeting passed without Palandine noticing much of what happened. She was too lost in thoughts. There was grief and pain and anger. She had allowed that Garak disappeared so easily, she didn't stop him. She could have offered to stay with him, now that her husband was dead. She would have lost her relation with the Lokar family, she would have lost her good reputation and her job.

But they could have happily lived on another planet, perhaps Cardassia IV or Celtris or not even in the same solar system, there would have been so many possibilities. But no, she has just watched the time pass and did only hear from friends that Garak disappeared. A mission, she was told, finally she had found out through a lot of contacts who have owed her, that he was living on that space station near Bajor. Rumors indicated he was working as a tailor, but she never believed it. Was it a cover or was he really doomed to a life of lower work?

He could have become a great man with power but all he was now was a servant to the society. Not even their society anymore.

When the meeting was over they all left one after another but before she could go, the group's leader held her back. "What do you know?" he asked and tried to read any expression from her eyes.

She freed herself from his grip and stepped back. "Nothing, why?" she answered. Many men mistook her for a helpless woman but no one knew that she has once been One Ketay from the Bamarren Institute and pursued a straight career – until Barkan had persuaded her to give it up for him. How could she have been so stupid to think that she'd love him? She has still been a child, and he also was. Garak had always been the one grown up, the earliest adult of them.

"Your reaction, do you know the Cardassian who is said to have returned?"

"There're rumors."

"Tell me about them."

"You already did," she hissed. She didn't like him, Elim has never had this quick brutality and never tended to irrational violence… only rational and thoughtful one. He must have been a perfect interrogator.

"Who is this Cardassian who came from the Federation basis? A collaborator?"

"No…I don't think so."

"Then tell me why he has spent so many years on this damn Federation station that nobody here seems to remember his name?"

There was a long silence between them but Palandine knew that the more she hesitated, the less he would trust her. And the Rebellion was everything she had now. "His name is Garak…he was an agent of the Obsidian Order years ago and exiled from Cardassian space," she slowly answered and looked on the floor.

"Ah," the leader said and nodded. "I thought you were married to Barkan?" he added with a certain tone in his voice that made her feel uneasy and embarrassed.

"I only said that I knew him, not that we shared a bed," she hissed and turned around to go.

She already has climbed up some stairs before she heard: "You don't need a bed to betray your husband, Palandine. Did Barkan know?"

She rested silent. What if word spread? She couldn't afford losing _everyone_ on her side and the Lokar family possessed a lot of influence. Her parents had some but she mostly became One Ketay in her second period for having gained so much power at the Institute. She had started as number three.

She turned around and walked back to the man. "Listen to me, I knew Garak well and he is an honorable man. He would not have stayed on the space station if he wasn't forced to. And my personal relationship toward him is only a matter between us and I don't think that the current political situation allows us to handle any non-politically important topics, do I make myself clear?" she said and showed disgust in her voice for this fellow rebel. She was glad to be nearly as tall as he was or it may have sounded even more ridiculous.

He hesitated for a long time, thinking about if this was a threat or just a warning. He nodded slowly and tried to look down to her.

"Good," she answered in a neutral voice and turned around to finally leave the meeting place. It was early in the morning and there were Jem'Hadar again patrolling the entrances of the next sector. When she wanted to pass, she needed to be eyeballed by one of those emotionless soldiers. She sighed. They wouldn't arrest her for wandering around but it had been close enough already too often.

She thought about taking another way and disappeared into a side street. She headed into the opposite direction again and after an eternity of walking, as she didn't dare to take a hover shuttle, she arrived at the open landscape where there wasn't a patrol guarding the sector. She left the city and walked toward the mountains. She knew that she could get in trouble when she was discovered hiding in the fields but it was better than being stopped for the xth time passing another sector at night.

The guards might get curious what she was doing so late. And since her daughter wasn't living at her house anymore, she was even more scared. She knew Kel could look after herself but when Palandine was suspected any affiliation with the Rebellion, they were tortured and killed. She reached the first trees and walked faster to disappear into the woods. Trying not to stumble over some roots or bushes, she crawled upward and straight toward the Paldar Sector.

She nearly got stuck in the huge root of a Makarian sawtooth. She laughed as she remembered stumbling into one when she has first time been to the Mekar wilderness in the Bamarren institute. She pulled out her leg as fast as she could because the longer the plant had time, the stronger its grip got. She caught herself from falling down and walked on, barely seeing anything although she could spot one moon shining brightly over the city.

Finally, she was walking parallel to the Paldar Sector and returned to the city itself. She had no problems entering the wide streets again and hardly anybody could be seen outside. Most people here still slept and only a few servants crossed the streets for already beginning their duties.

Palandine kept her head low. She did not want to be recognized, she still had her pride and good reputation and it had been very hard to establish the few things that remained after Barkan's death. It was said that the responsible person was found and eliminated but she knew that it wasn't like this. Garak had killed her husband, no matter how often she repeated this sentence, it never seemed real. Garak, the loving and so tender person, killing a violent guy like Barkan.

It sounded unnatural but Palandine knew that it had been his only chance, after being tortured by her husband. She knew that they both had never been all-good persons and she wondered why she had decided for Barkan after all, she was the one who had recognized Garak's abilities and skills and all she did was use him. She remembered that last day of his first three-year-period. How he had been close to crying when he was told to leave the Institute. He has not been the only one thinking that he would get promoted to One Lubak. But instead, he had to go.

Palandine had felt so sorry for him but she had been so deep in love with Barkan that she hadn't thought about what would happen to him. In the end, she was, of course, happy, that it turned out so well for him, being an agent of the Obsidian Order. And now? What has happened to him? Has he returned, finally? Was he ready to fight for a people that betrayed him so often?

Palandine returned to her house. It seemed far too big for her but her parents had wanted her to get used to the upper class' lifestyle on Cardassia Prime. And the time at Bamarren had been the best time for her to learn what really counted in life. She slipped through the door and sighed relieved when she went to her living room.

Now Jem'Hadar soldiers who had stopped her tonight and no major fights between rebellion members. It had been quite a successful night but right now she needed the last few hours to rest before returning to work.

=/\=

He had a strange feeling leaving work today. Julian had only seemed to be worried about finding the cure and helping Odo but Miles wasn't even so sure that this would be the easy part. Section 31 definitely didn't want them to uncover the truth but now that they had, it was only a question of time until anybody noticed. And he swore that as soon as Sloan heard about what they were trying to do, he'd send his best men to stop Julian from continuing work.

Miles was sure that sooner or later, they'd have to encounter some members of Section 31 anyway and they hardly knew anything about them. It was possible that Sloan even knew already what was going on, perhaps he had bugged Julian's office or whole sickbay to stay informed. After all, he had wanted his best friend to join them. But still, they were like ghosts and they couldn't just appear and tell them to stop the work. They would need a cover to reach Deep Space Nine and with the war problems increasing every hour, it seemed unlikely that a member of this secret organization would come here so fast.

Miles became ill of the thought that Section 31 might use his family to blackmail him or Julian. And the scariest thought was that Julian, without family and with too much ambition, would endanger anyone. This is rubbish, he thought and went to Quark's to become distracted from work. He hadn't noticed how late it was until he stepped into the nearly abandoned location.

"Already so empty?" he asked Quark who was cleaning up some glasses.

The dabo girls sat bored on the tables and the few Ferengi barkeepers already mopped the floor. There were a few guests in the upper level, two drunken Klingons who nobody dared to boot out. Miles smiled imagining a small Ferengi trying to explain opening hours to a Klingon.

He sat down at the counter, next to Morn who nodded greeting and continued sipping his drink. "You're already closing?" Miles asked a bit surprised. It wasn't as late as usual when he still noticed light in the bar.

"The war is ruining my business."

"I thought Ferengi rule 35 said that war is good for business?"

"Rule 34. But with all those intrigues and battles going on, nobody wants to stay long on a 'doomed' space station and drink and especially not play."

"Uh, I'm sorry, Quark. We try to end the war as soon as possible just for your business then booming again, alright?" he teased the Ferengi.

"Very funny," the barkeeper muttered and put some glasses into the replicator behind him. "So, how's it going?" he whispered and filled a glass of human beer. He had once tried this stuff but it was disgusting. Especially after he heard that there actually existed hundreds of sort of this gross liquor. "It's on the house," he explained and put the glass on the table.

"What's this all about? First, coming into sickbay offering us a coffee and now this generosity?" Miles asked surprised but despite his doubts, sipped the beer.

"I'm curious, I like Odo."

"Since when?"

"It got boring…being able to do all the stuff you'd like to…"

"If you want I can still send some Starfleet security after you and you'll be faster imprisoned than you think."

"No, thanks. But it's true that Odo's ill?"

"Yes, but we're trying to find a cure."

"How's it going?"

"No idea. Julian's the doctor, I'm just an engineer," the chief said.

Quark nodded slowly. "I assume you won't let me know if there was any progress?"

"No, why?"

"Why not? Do you fear somebody stealing your ideas?"

"What makes you think so?" Miles asked suspiciously and put down the glass again.

"You both have been so…mysterious…closed. Not like always, you know, not like Julian uses to be. What have you been doing? In case you need anything, let me know. I can fix a lot of things."

"Yeah, you do? As soon as Odo's back I'll let him fix some things here," Miles answered and finished his beer. He felt uneasy with Quark's sudden abjectness and so he stood up, wished both Quark and Morn a good night and left toward the Promenades again. While walking down the already darkened corridors, he had the feeling that Section 31 may be closer than he thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Explanations:**

Tacking into the Wind (episode): "Gowron begins reckless attacks against the Dominion; Kira and the Cardassians plot to steal a Breen weapon." – memory-alpha

Tal Shiar: "The Tal Shiar is the elite intelligence agency of the Romulan Star Empire. It is a highly-respected and feared force in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Its purpose is guarding the security of the Empire, both from the Romulans' interstellar enemies - most notably the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire \- as well as from traitors within the Romulan population itself." – memory-alpha

Chapter 10

 _"It's a children's story, about a young shepherd boy who gets lonely while tending his flock. So he cries out to the villagers that a wolf is attacking the sheep. The people come running, but of course there's no wolf. He claims that it's run away and the villagers praise him for his vigilance."  
"Clever lad. Charming story."  
"I'm not finished. The next day, the boy does it again, and the next too. And on the fourth day a wolf really comes. The boy cries out at the top of his lungs, but the villagers ignore him, and the boy, and his flock, are gobbled up."  
"Well, that's a little graphic for children, wouldn't you say?"  
"But the point is, if you lie all the time, nobody's going to believe you, even when you're telling the truth."  
"Are you sure that's the point, Doctor?"  
"Of course. What else could it be?"  
"That you should never tell the same lie twice."_

\- Bashir and Garak in 'Improbable Cause'

 _(Tacking into the Wind)_ He was glad that Damar seemed to have changed so much since their last encounter. He has developed to be more than just a by-the-book soldier and he became a rebel using all the opportunities he could get. He held back Rusot whenever he wanted to complain about Colonel Kira and stayed uncharacteristically calm whenever tensions began to grow. Of course, he'd never allow them to notice but he was so eager on destroying the Dominion and Garak began to wonder what Weyoun did to change his mind so dramatically.

"You're gonna do something about him?" she complained.

Garak felt like the only Cardassian who hasn't got used to the fact of a Bajoran militia member wearing a Starfleet uniform.

"I am. I'm giving him my support," Damar answered, typically neutral and defending his men, especially Gul Rusot, whenever possible.

"Alright," Kira answered unbelieving, and the other Cardassian walked away to join the others.

Garak still felt like an outcast and outsider, after all, he had come together with two militia officers, sent by the Federation. "This does not bold well," he mentioned and wanted to warn her, but she noticed that Odo had arrived in the main cave and left him standing there alone. He sighed and went to the main consoles to re-check if Rusot hadn't created any more problems. He couldn't remember anyone at the Obsidian Order being so negligent. That must be the main reason for the military's failure and the Order's raise to power before they had been completely destroyed. Garak still wondered how this could have been happened, but he figured that it must have led this way since Tain's death.

"Anyone in the bunk room?" Kira asked him and he shortly looked up from the consoles.

"No," he stammered pretending that he overheard their silent conversation. He may become old but his eyes were as good as they always were, especially after being trained in the Mekar Wilderness where it was a must to hear when your enemies neared. He remembered hiding near the rocks and adapting to the environment while the enemy group had built their central meeting point only a few meters away. How hot it had been and how claustrophobic it felt, he'd never forget that. And after all, he had often been in uncomfortable small rooms but he doubted that those measurements of his father had triggered the hoped effect.

Shall I tell her, he asked himself but then decided not to. It was a matter between the two of them and he shouldn't make their relationship even more complicated than it already was. But despite all, when he encountered Odo relaxing on the bed, he looked worse than he had expected. The changeling looked up all of sudden until he recognized him. "It's just you to come sneaking in here without warning," he laughed and lay down again.

"My approach may have been quiet but I assure you I had no intention on sneaking up on you," Garak said calmly and came closer. They might have their differences, but he respected Odo very highly not only for what he did during the occupation and since then, but also for living and enduring the imperfectness he experienced as a shapeshifter or not. "My apologies," he added and bent down to have a closer look. "If I may ask…"

"Why…have I deteriorated so rapidly. I've been assuming dozens of different forms during the past few weeks. Changing the shape seems to accelerate the progress of the disease."

"Perhaps, you should stop," he simply suggested with a concerned look.

"And do what? Lie here, waiting to die? I came to work, work is what I got to do."

"I take it Kira is unaware of your true condition," the Cardassian said although he thought that Kira must suspect something. She was no fool and she seemed to be even more caring and worrying about Odo in the last time.

"That's right," the changeling said sharply. "And I prefer that it stays that way."

Garak assured him that he won't say anything. If this was what he wanted, he should get it. But he swore himself that before he was 'working himself to death', he'd warn Kira.

He didn't want her to lose the one she loved like he lost the only one he loved, just because he didn't tell the truth, just because he did whatever he was told to do. For Cardassia, he thought. He has always done what Cardassia wanted and now it was time to bring this old Cardassia back, if it still existed. And this was the only thing that mattered right now.

"And I don't want her…" Odo finally said, it seemed so hard for him to admit his love.

Garak knew how difficult certain feelings were and how well his life must have been if he had completely closed himself and never allowed a single emotion influence his work. Perhaps he would have become like Tain, did his mother love him, after all? This was a question he had asked himself a lot of times.

Perhaps he'll ask her, as soon as he'd have time. "Pity?" he tried to end the sentence.

"Is there a reason you came in here?" Odo asked, obviously annoyed by Garak for knowing what he was thinking. He had been a spy, he knew how to get information out of him, the shapeshifter thought and resolved to rather continue being careful.

"We have need of a contact on Kelvas V, I remember you knew someone–"

"I may have a few names for you. I have to give it some thought," he answered and leaned back again. He just couldn't relax. Was it Garak's presence or already the consequences his increasing disease?

"Odo, I hope you know how much…"

"If I don't want any pity from the woman I love, why would I want it from you?" he rhetorically asked with disgust in his voice. Garak, and pity? He'd never believe that, he was a spy and he didn't even want to think about how many people he had tortured and killed in his life and how he succeeded in continuously pretending to be so charming.

But Garak understood quickly and left without a word. It was better to leave Odo alone and let him recover. He wondered what happened if Rusot or the other men found out. Damar would probably be easy to persuade to keep it to himself, but he was the only Cardassian who Garak currently trusted. Speaking of the devil, he thought and abruptly stopped to turn around.

"Have you been spying on us?" Garak asked suspiciously.

"I'd never do," Damar said but meant the opposite. He left his hiding place near the rocks and walked toward him. "He's ill?"

"A minor disease, nothing serious," Garak lied already knowing how senseless it was.

Damar smiled slightly. "You may have been a convincing liar, Garak, but even of your words I don't believe a bit," he said and started walking away from the bunk room.

Garak looked back and reassured that Odo hasn't heard anything. "It's a disease that also infected the other Founders. The doctor at Deep Space Nine is trying to find a cure."

"He'd better do fast. Will it influence our mission?"

"Not yet. He doesn't want anyone to know, especially not Kira," Garak warned the former Legate who nodded and stopped before they reached the main cave again.

"I won't tell it anybody but I'd rather like no incidents caused by his arrogance," he whispered and stepped forward to join the other Cardassians talking about latest efforts made by other resistance groups.

Garak sighed and continued working lonely at some burned plasma relays of a malfunctioning replicator.

=/\=

News had spread that the Jem'Hadar and Breen have started random interrogations of the Cardassian population. Palandine who had just been preparing lunch, watched how two Dominion soldiers were hauling off a young woman serving for a family in the near neighborhood. They pulled her through the dirt until she stopped screaming and claiming to have nothing to do with the resistance groups.

Palandine shook her head. What would happen to her? How many innocent people would it take before Weyoun stopped the killing? How many would it take before Damar stopped his rebellion? Her heart nearly stopped working when she heard the door sound. She wiped her trembling hands clean with a tissue and walked over to the entry hall. There must be hundreds of other Cardassians now standing behind their front door wondering who that could be.

Nervously, she flattened her purple-blue blouse and opened the door. She had been right: Two seriously looking Jem'Hadar officers, both heavily armed with the newest phaser rifles, stood in front of her. She cursed herself for not directly having tried to flee but this would have made her sympathy with the rebellion more obvious.

Now, all she had to do was to stick to one 'truth' and remind herself on what she had been trained. How much tougher could it be than training at the Bamarren Institute?

=/\=

"And according to our new contact on Kelvas V the Breen will begin to install their energy dampening weapons aboard Jem'Hadar fighter within a week."

"Has the Federation made any progress in counter-acting these weapons?"

"No, they're still having trouble understanding the underlying technology."

"But why aren't the Klingon ships affected by these Breen weapons?" Damar wanted to know. The true soldier is speaking again, Garak thought and saw that Rusot liked 'his' leader being suspiciously toward the Bajoran. They still don't trust us, the former tailor concluded with his attention on highest level.

He still believed it a mistake to take Odo along this mission. And obviously he wasn't the only one having that thought. Right after the first briefing they had, racking their brains how to get hold of a Jem'Hadar cruiser, Damar pulled Garak aside to have some private words with him.

"She knows," was the first thing Garak mentioned in a low voice.

"Then why does she act like this?" he whispered.

"She wants him to keep his last dignity and hope."

"Dignity?"

"I am sure, you never had anyone that close to you that you could call it 'love'?" Garak asked and has obviously touched a sore spot.

Damar eyeballed him for quite a while, until he finally answered: "I have a wife and children. I don't know how long you've been away from Cardassia, but we care for our families here."

"Most people do. Your family is somewhere safe, right?" Garak answered. Despite all what he had expected, Damar did not become as aggressive as he would have gotten a few months ago. Something must have changed this man, something terrible must have happened or crossed his mind.

"They are. But I don't doubt that Weyoun has already sent his men to search them. And I don't doubt that they'll succeed…they just need their time," he answered.

Garak could see how much it actually hurt him, not the danger of probably losing his family, but having become such an emotionless and reckless soldier, being a pawn of the Dominion for so long. Substitutable, the first word that popped into his mind thinking of his first meeting with the Breen.

"What about you? You've been exiled for nearly a decade, but don't tell me you've got no family in this system," he carried on their conversation and Garak, already lost in thoughts, was pulled back into reality.

"I…my mother must still be somewhere on Cardassia Prime," he stammered, when was the last time he had talked about his family? It had already taken him ages until he had found out the truth about his parents. That the man, who he had always thought to be his father, was his uncle and that Enabran Tain, the most reckless and selfish man he knew, was the creator of a piteous outcast spy.

"There're rumors that your father was some kind of administrative working in the Tarlak Sector."

"For a rumor that's quite much information," Garak answered with a smile.

"Is it true, then? Was he a spy, like you?" Damar said confused.

Garak's smile stayed. "I assume you hear a lot these days. People talk…"

"People talk that you're Enabran Tain's son…Don't ask me how it spread…but you know the nature of rumors, don't you?"

Garak became a bit nervous and looked aside. Nobody was watching them. "How far…has this 'rumor' spread?" he wanted to know.

"The truth…interesting. During my days at the Military headquarters with Dukat, we needed to figure out how to overthrow the Obsidian Order. Since Tain's death, security wasn't what it used to be."

"Yes…I remember how easy it became to infiltrate your security system. A problem Weyoun unfortunately solved little while later."

"You can be assured, Garak, your little secret will be safe within me."

"It seems a lot of secrets are safe within you. A while ago, I wouldn't have trusted you any farther than I can shoot," Garak said and raised his eye encircling ridge.

Damar smiled and whispered: "Let us go back or they'll become curious why we're always talking so privately."

"People might get thoughts," Garak commented and followed the leader back to the others.

=/\=

Palandine and about eight other Cardassians were brought into a little Jem'Hadar shuttle and flown toward the administrative center in the Tarlak Sector. She knew that she was hardly picked randomly but as a matter of fact, the others didn't look like sympathizers of the Rebellion.

There were some servant women she knew from her neighborhood, a few men who did not seem to belong to the military and a few other women who seemed rather nervous. After ten minutes, they landed somewhere and the Jem'Hadar pushed them out and into the main building of the current government. Palandine had worked here for a short time after she had returned from the Institute but only until she became officially married to Barkan.

They were brought into the cellars and into a small holding cell. The shortly visibly appearing force field made it clear that they shouldn't try to get out. After all, a contact longer than five seconds at once would immediately burn the skin. A Cardassian security man stepped into the light and read out the names of the attendees.

"You are all here because of suspected conspiracy with a rebellious underground movement which infringes rule forty-seven of line thirty-three of the new Dominion law system. When we assured that you have no relation to the mentioned criminal organization, you are free to go. Do not regard this as an official arrest, you are just serving the Cardassian government. All we are going to ask you is for Cardassia." He finished talking and nodded to a Breen soldier who deactivated the force field. Three Jem'Hadar took the first three citizens and left the room together with the other guards.

=/\=

 _He was there again. It was silent, far too silent for his taste. He turned and looked back but all he spotted was space, empty and infinite space. He couldn't go back, there was nowhere he could go. He was forced to continue walking and slowly he sneaked forward. He was used to the darkness around him, only now his eyes could fully view his environment. He heard a fizzling, probably from an leaky conduct._

 _He stopped and listened for a while but then went on into the corridor. All he saw was black and only his good eyes couldn't help him finding his way. He touched the wall next to him, trying to find a control panel but suddenly he felt something cold. It was slimy and viscous. He tried to figure out what it was or to get rid of it, but it stuck on his hand. He continued walking, one hand gliding along the wall until he reached a console whose display was flickering._

 _He enabled the power conduit to the lightening system but either his vision was blurry or the buttons were becoming indistinct and converting into Bajoran writing. He squinted his eyes and finally managed to switch on the light. The corridor became visible and as soon as his eyes got used to the brightness, he stumbled backward and fell down. He landed on something flexible and suddenly noticed that the reason for both his stumbling and his soft landing was the body of a dead Bajoran militia member. He crawled backward but couldn't stand up._

 _The whole corridor was crowded with dead people. Corpses lay everywhere, over each other, seeming to have stumbled and fallen and being stamped down. He looked again at his right hand and now saw the liquid on his hand. It was green and he looked back at the wall. There was Romulan body lying right under the blood spot, his whole uniform was soaked with green blood. Disgusted, he tried to wipe the blood from his hands but despite all his toil, the stain seemed to grow bigger. He stopped and the liquid stayed where it was. A type of curiosity, but rather his attention was alarmed now._

 _Carefully, he stood up and examined the body he had been partly lying on. It was a Bajoran female, wearing a red Bajoran militia uniform, which was as well covered in red but dried blood. The Romulan wore a Tal Shiar uniform, as far as he could figure it out under all the blood this agent had lost. He looked around and started walking over to the next body. It was a Klingon warrior, his uniform was unharmed but the head was hardly dark-brown but rather seemed to have been covered all over with purple blood._

 _What could have happened to them?, he asked himself as he continued walking the corridor. Bodies were lying everywhere, he had to pay highest attention to not step on one of the corpses. Some seemed strangely disfigured, parts of their bodies weren't where they were supposed to be, some of them have apparently been drowned in blood, not always in their own. All their faces looked familiar, although he didn't recognize them._

 _For him, they were only corpses, Romulan, Bajoran, Andorian, Ferengi, Klingon and Trill corpses. He went around the corner and nearly fell over a dead Vulcan man who was sitting leaned against a locked door. Green blood covered the upper part of his body and due to an uncommon hole, he figured that this man must have been stabbed. But he couldn't see a knife lying anywhere. Walking around the man, he tried to open the door but even realigning the power lines to this system was inefficient. Already a bit anxious and paranoid, he went on and tried from time to time opening the doors._

 _Finally, he arrived at a turbolift and surprisingly the doors hissed open. His mouth dropped open as the first thing he could see inside the lift was the dead body of a Cardassian. When he came closer to examine the body, he definitely recognized this man: It was Damar, sitting at a wall, his head hung down. Garak reached out his hand to touch the fellow's head, but in that moment the turbolift doors closed and Garak startled and turned around._

 _"Computer, halt turbolift," he ordered when they had suddenly started moving. But nothing happened. "Computer," Garak said but suddenly there was a hissing that reminded him very much on a malfunctioning computer system._

 _Abruptly, they gained speed and Garak felt nearly weightless. "We're falling," he muttered with his eyes widening and wondered to whom and about whom he was talking. Damar was dead, there was no 'we' who was falling to death, only him. All of sudden, he experienced an attack of claustrophobia that he hasn't felt quite a while. The walls seemed to move closer although he knew the irrationality of this thought. He stood up and banged his hands against the door._

 _"Get me out of here!", he screamed loudly and repeatedly. "Get me out of here!" The air became thinner and gasping for air he fell down on the ground again. "Get me out of here," he moaned and his face met the warm floor._

 _His view wandered upon Damar's body until he was finally staring at the ceiling. He wanted to close his eyes when suddenly something bright dazzled his eyes. He turned his head and saw that the doors had opened. Looking down on the floor, he crawled out of the turbolift and looked up. He found himself on the Promenades of Deep Space Nine. But contrary to his memory, the station was flooded with bright lights and colors, which would have made it look make comfortable – if anybody would have been here. But nobody was. He was alone, standing quietly on the lower deck, staring at the huge empty space._

 _"Is this what you wanted?" someone suddenly said behind him._

 _Garak turned around and astonishingly encountered Damar, living now, just in front of him. "What?" he aspirated amazed. Hasn't he just seen his immobile and dead body in the turbolift?_

 _"This is what Deep Space Nine will look like when the war has ended," Damar explained and started walking past the other Cardassian._

 _Garak followed him but didn't stop looking around, hoping for a life sign or even a Cardassian vole._

 _"When the war has ended and the Dominion has wiped out the last standing Cardassian rebels, the last fighting Bajoran resistance members and the last upright Federation officer with a rifle in his hand, then Deep Space Nine will be as abandoned as Earth, Bajor, Kronos or even the Romulan system," Damar explained._

 _"But…why should we lose the war?" Garak asked, assuming that this was either a way of torture in case they were already found by the Dominion or just one of his endless nightmares that had started since being locked up on an alien-run station as a tailor._

 _"Why?" the former Legate asked loudly and stopped immediately his walk on the circular Promenades. "There is no chance in beating the odds. The Dominion, the Breen and the Cardassians against a handful Romulans, some martyring Klingons and the always ethically correctly acting Federation. And you call that a fair fight?"_

 _"The Cardassians will turn…they'll change sides and help us," Garak answered nervously._

 _"Really?" Damar said and raised his left eyebrow ridge._

 _"Yes, I know for sure," he repeated now more confidently._

 _"And what if, due to the changes your future-you has already committed, the Cardassians will not have a change of mind? What if they would have turned, like in the alternate timeline of the other Garak, if he hadn't decided to pay you a visit a few weeks ago?" the Rebellion leader hissed._

 _Garak didn't respond. He had his point. What if, even after the changes that were already created or that will happen, some things changed this timeline in even a worse future than the 'other' Garak had predicted? He looked down on the floor. Hasn't it been always like this in his life? Trying to do the best he could and then be punished?_

 _"You see? Nothing is predictable. Nothing but the fall of the Federation, the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire. And do you know what happens then? The Dominion will rise to power, subdue the Gorn Hegemony and continue its annihilating journey toward the last few planets that is inhabited by a worthy species to either join or die… But you shouldn't be too concerned about this. When it happens…you'll be already dead," Damar said and his mouth turned into a huge smile._

 _Garak felt the sudden urge to run away, to scream for help and to leave the doomed space station but all what happens was immediate darkness._ He breathed heavily, not daring to move until he realized that he was awake again.

"Everything okay?" he heard a familiar voice whisper and turned his head. It was Damar, hardly recognizable in the little light. "You were breathing so heavily," he added.

"Just…a nightmare," Garak explained and tried to smile. The rebel leader nodded and closed his eyes again. Garak also tried to find some more sleep but was unable to lose control of his body again. He didn't want to return to this dream, neither any other form of prediction of what lay in front of them.

=/\=

Palandine was the last one left in the holding cell. She knew they were doing this on purpose, probably she was the best hint concerning the Rebellion. Finally, two armed Jem'Hadar lowered the force fields and made her go through an eternity of corridors until she had completely lost orientation. She had to sit down on a single chair in the mid of the room and her hands were bound together with a magnetic handcuff.

She looked surprised when suddenly a Vorta entered the light cone. Why should Weyoun himself do the interrogation? "Hello, Palandine Lokar," he said smilingly. His voice was even slimier than in the video presentations that were broadcasted all over Cardassia.

"Weyoun? I thought you'd be busy leading a war, ruling the Dominion and finding the pet you've lost?" she answered and tried to return the smile.

His eyes twitched in recognition, he had seen the same smile before, he just couldn't remember where. "In case it might interest you, five of the other suspects have been free to go," he continued.

"How kind you are," she answered ironically.

"Unfortunately," he said and started walking around her, "I have reasons to assume that you have been in contact with…certain members of our…your population." He stopped abruptly and she stared on the floor in front of her as if she wasn't interested in anything he said. "Okay, let me put this straight: These people are criminals, they endanger not only the war but also every single citizen on this planet or in the whole Dominion association. You are only acting for the good of Cardassia when you tell me everything you know." He bent forward and nearly placed his head on her shoulder.

She looked aside to him and saw his violet eyes glooming. "I've had no contact with any rebellion member," she said strongly.

"You have been passing sectors at night quite often."

"People do pass sectors at night."

"But you mostly came from the Munda'ar Sector. There're only warehouses and minor administrative centers of the service and economy sector. Isn't it strange? That you use to visit abandoned warehouses at nighttime?" he hissed. "Don't let me pretend anything or you might get foolish ideas, Palandine. I have read the circumstances under which your husband died and funnily – and with nice conversations with the right people – I found a connection to a certain tailor I know…or shall I rather call it a relationship?" He stood up and turned around to her.

"My former relationships are no issue of who I am today or what I do," she answered. So, Garak is indeed a tailor on that alien-run space station, she thought.

"You are a lonely woman, Palandine. Your daughter has her own life and you're not living with your parents and parents-in-law. You have influence and you know people who are already being wanted as Rebellion members. Just tell me who they are and where and when you do meet and you can also see your daughter again, get out of here and establish a new life," he hissed.

She looked up at his face.

"I know you're part of a cell, Palandine," he added and his voice became more and more unfriendly with every word.

"Great. But I don't intend telling you anything," she said stubbornly with her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Good. I'll send someone who'll make you talk," the Vorta said and left the room without turning back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Explanations:**

Tacking into the Wind (episode): "Gowron begins reckless attacks against the Dominion; Kira and the Cardassians plot to steal a Breen weapon." – memory-alpha

Glinn Telak: "Glinn Telak was the executive officer of the Cardassian Galor-class vessel Vetar in the late 24th century. As trouble began arising among the colonists of Dorvan V in 2370, Telak was left in command of the ship while his commander, Gul Evek, attempted to deal with the situation." – memory-alpha

Calyx: "Calyx was a Cardassian male, the martial docent at the Bamarren Institute for State Intelligence. Calyx was a gnarled old man with one glass eye, it was rumored amongst the students that he had been a Gul but was demoted due to his insistence for fighting alongside his men rather than taking a privileged back seat." – memory-beta

Chapter 11

 _"Before you can be loyal to another, you must be loyal to yourself."  
"And who can we thank for those misguided words of wisdom? Sarek, of Vulcan?"  
"Actually it was Bashir, of Earth."_

\- Bashir and Garak in 'Improbable Cause'

 _(Tacking into the Wind)_ "Listen, Damar, I know it is hard for you–"

"You know? What do you know?" he said harshly. He turned to him and picked the PADD. "When did you lose a family member who was close to you?"

Garak did not respond. The death of Tain has been a relief on one hand but on the other hand it had also meant a loss. He had been his father, despite all he'd done to him or other people. But Damar had family he loves, his wife and one of his sons were now gone. It must be a bit like losing Palandine, Garak thought and had pity with the Legate. He was a vulnerable man and he had known that it would come to this long before he had decided to found this resistance group.

"I am sorry for you. And I promise you that Weyoun will get the punishment he deserves," Garak started again, knowing that he'd probably be the one shooting the Vorta. This is what the other Garak had told him. He had told him what to do, but would it really trigger the desired effect? What if he just made everything worse? There was no time to think about it, because right now, the doors were opening.

The Colonel stepped in and typed in some commands at the replicator, perhaps another Raktajino, Garak thought. "What's wrong?" she asked when she noticed the sad faces of the two Cardassians.

"One of our listening posts picked up a message. The Dominion has succeeded in locating Damar's family," Garak explained before Damar could start complaining again. After all, he had been the one killing Bajoran's family members, does he think about that?

"They're dead," he stated and left his immobility. "They weren't part of this rebellion. The Dominion knew that. The Founder knew that. Weyoun knew that. To kill her and my son, the casual brutality of it, a waste of life, what kind of state tolerates the murder of innocent women and children?"

Garak noticed that Kira wanted to say something and wished she wouldn't.

"What kind of people gives those orders?"

"Yeah, Damar, what kind of people gives those orders?" Kira asked ironically.

He should be reminded of it, probably it served their current purpose. Several thoughts of possible reactions crossed Garak's mind. But fortunately, Damar just left the room without any other word. Just like the 'other' Garak had predicted, until now, it all happened like in the other timeline, in the actual timeline. He could see that she was sorry for what she said.

"Oh, that was stupid," she cursed.

"Not at all," he answered seriously. "Damar has a certain romanticism about the past. He could use a dose of cold water."

"Nah, I could have picked a better time."

"If he's the man to lead a new Cardassia, he's the man we all hope him to be. And the pain of these news made him more receptive to what you've said, not less," he hissed and stepped forward to her.

She should really think about her words, especially as long as Rusot still was a walking man. She wanted to pay something back, but we heard the noise of the runabout's alarm and Odo announcing: "We've reached the rendezvous point."

=/\=

Palandine had waited for hours until someone entered the dark interrogation room. If only the light had been dimmed. It was far too bright for her taste and she betted that it must have been Weyoun who turned the light too bright and the temperature that cold. She looked up when the doors opened and she spotted a Cardassian military officer.

He seemed to be middle-aged, his ridges weren't very pronounced and his face was decorated with several scars and brandings. "I'm Glinn Telak from the Sixth Order," he shortly introduced himself and put down a box he brought on the floor.

He pressed a button and it opened slowly. "You are accused of knowingly acting against the state and union by affiliate a underground movement whose plan it is to overthrow the ruling government of the Cardassian Union and the Dominion," he muttered uninterested and picked up a little device from the box. It looked like a dermal regenerator but surely it had the opposite effect.

He walked toward Palandine and eyeballed her. "What a waste, you're such a beauty," he added and walked around her and loosened the handcuffs. She wanted to stand up but she underestimated his strength. He pushed her to the ground so that she could hardly move. "Not so fast," he hissed, his rough voice was lower and more warning now.

He grabbed her hand and held it in front of the device which he activated. The dark green rays appeared and Palandine felt an immediate pain in her right hand. She yelled loudly and pulled it away. When she regarded her hand, its skin looked slightly burned, dark grey. Before she could recuperate for a tiny moment, he held her hand again and nearly pressed the device on her hand. She couldn't pull it back and tried to push the man aside but despite the fact that he didn't seem to be the heaviest or most muscular Cardassian, he was too strong for her. She felt a tear in her eye and when the rays reached her fingertips, it ran down her cheek and dropped on the floor.

When she thought that she couldn't endure any longer, he switched off the device but the pain stayed. With her left hand she tried to stabilize her right one, but every touch was an increase of pain. She rolled aside and tried to control her breathing. This wasn't what she had been trained for. She wondered if Garak had ever had to endure pain and torture. How could he stand through all this? Couldn't she be as strong as he was?

She sensed how the Glinn pulled her shoulder fitfully but her back dumping on the floor was nothing against what he had done with her hand. He reached out for the box and picked up another device which looked like a little stick. "This," he held it right in front of her face, "is one of the older pieces…but still my favorite one. People would call it barbaric but it needs the most passion of all."

He moved a little button on the stick and a blade jumped out of it. With tears welling out of her eyes, she stared at the knife whose silver blade was shining and glittering in the light. "Have you been joining the meetings of a rebellion cell which planned to demoralize governmental authority?" Glinn Telak hissed and placed the blade right under her left ear.

"I'm not a member of–" she started to say but her last words converted into a loud scream as he pressed the knife into her soft, grey skin, right between to scales of her cheek-ear ridge. She tried to move away but it only made it worse and his hand clenched around her chin and held her tight.

"Don't lie to me," he hissed and his face nearly touched hers. "I know who you are, Legate Lokar. But I also know about your affiliation with a certain outcast spy and that you like to be rebellious. I have managed to associate you with a certain spiritual group, the Oralian Way. Fortunately for the other members, we don't have time to persecute this any further during the time of war but I can assure you…your friends will be hunt down and punished for their misdoing."

While talking, he slowly cut in Palandine's soft flesh and pulled the blade from right behind her ear, slowly in the valley between the two ridges down to her chin, leaving a deep scratch. The brown blood began to run down her neck and dropped silently on the ground. She tried to escape the knife but he held her far too tight.

"Are you in touch with any member of the rebellion?" he asked again and pulled the knife out of bleeding wound.

"No," she moaned. She could hardly speak with the pain in her cheek. Glinn Telak pressed his bare fingers into her wound and made her shout again.

"Nobody will hear you," he whispered and pushed his hand harder into the bleeding flesh.

"Y-yes," she managed to say.

He stopped and the pain became less immediately, although it was far from vanishing completely. "That's a beginning," the military officer answered relieved and sighed loudly. "How many people belong to the rebellion?" he asked.

Palandine looked up into the man's face that showed no pity at all. Tears were still running down her cheeks, mixing with the blood and shimmering on the floor. Her right hand still hurt and with its dark grey color and the little blisters that were calmly bursting open so that the blood could also run down her hand. I must look really miserable, she thought. What would Calyx think? She didn't want to remember anything from her past, she needed to concentrate on what lay ahead of her.

"How many people work for the rebellion?" the Glinn repeated.

Palandine kept silence. He just sighed and kneed down next to her again. He took the dermal regenerator-device again and grabbed her other hand. "I don't know," she answered quickly.

He stopped his movement. "You don't know?" he asked half-surprised, half-unbelieving.

"The rebellion…is divided into cells. Small groups, no names, changing meeting points," she whispered and coughed. She turned aside and puked on the floor next to her. She felt as weak as hardly ever before.

Her eyesight went blurry and she had the taste of blood and vomit in her mouth. She felt numb, only her hand and cheeks could feel, feel pain. She closed her eyes, opened them again. The light was brightly shining down on her, felt like cooling her skin down. It was so cold in here, the Vorta must have arranged this. All she wanted to do was sleep, she turned aside, tried to evade the light.

She heard the Glinn sighing. A second later she felt a pain in her waist, she looked up and his foot was hitting her hip. She didn't defend herself, or protect her ribs, she just let it happen. She was too tired to resist, too tired to protest, too tired to speak so that he would stop. She closed her eyes and everything went black. She finally fainted.

The Glinn snorted, now he would have to wait until the suspect woke up again.

=/\=

It was late evening when Dr. Bashir figured out that he was hungry. He had been working ten hours straight without noticing the time pass. He looked around and wasn't surprised to see no one in sickbay. He saved his work and entered the Promenades. It was empty here as well but at Quark's there was still some light. Hoping for something eatable he walked over to the bar. It was empty, of course, but Quark was doing what he could do best: counting his latinum.

"Hey, Quark," Bashir greeted and sat down on the chair where Morn usually sat.

"Morn would get furious if he saw you there," the Ferengi noticed without looking up from his bars and stripes of gold-pressed latinum.

"Do you…have something to eat?" Bashir asked tiredly. He noticed that even with his genetic enhancement, he couldn't skip two sequent nights of sleep.

"Do you know how late it is?" the barkeeper asked surprised and did look up.

"Come on, Quark. I've been working all day and night."

"I have some root beer left and I could offer you some human pancakes," he sighed and searched the food. "That smells awful," Quark commented on the pancakes while Bashir was already cutting it into pieces.

"This is wonderful, Quark. Where have you got this from?"

"My brother installed some new recipes to the replicator. If you ask me, he's spending too much time learning Bajoran food for Leeta and human food for Nog," the Ferengi complained and put his latinum into a safe box. "How's your research going on?"

"It depends. We have a plan."

"We?"

"Miles and I."

"You have a plan? I thought you were searching a cure for Odo?"

"It's a bit more difficult," Bashir said and sipped the root beer. "Thank you very much, Quark, but I think I'd have to go straight to bed right now," he excused himself and Quark nodded while watching him walk away.

The doctor took the turbolift to the habitat ring and entered the darkened corridor. Finally, he found himself in his quarter and felt too tired to undress. He fell down on his bed, his arm clenched around Kukalaka and he immediately fell asleep.

=/\=

The Cardassian ship docked at the space station. Odo looked impressed out of the window when he noticed a far bigger Jem'Hadar cruiser beside them. Were they really going to steal one of them? However, he didn't have time to think about it. He nodded and grabbed Kira's hands to form himself into the shape of handcuffs.

He tried not to tear himself too tight around her hands but was glad to feel the warmth of her skin. They stepped out into a corridor and a turbolift. It seemed to him like an eternity until there was finally more light again, the intensity was set, of course, for Jem'Hadar eyes. Not even the control of light and temperature controls have stayed in the hands of the Cardassians.

"We have a prisoner for the Vorta who commands this ship," Garak said as soon as the doors opened. He handed over the PADD with the false instructions to the Cardassian.

Although Odo was still suspicious about Garak and even distrusted him for most of the time of the past nine years, he had to admit that he must have been a most valuable member of the Obsidian Order. He was a perfect liar, had skills in the most strange fields of science or tactical and always surprised them with stunning performances like his unbeatable powers of persuasion. Now, he looked demanding at the Cardassian officer and fully ignored the armed Jem'Hadar guards to their left.

"Everything seems to be in order," the man answered and gave the PADD back to Garak. "But you'll have to leave your weapons here."

"Why?" Garak asked directly.

Odo wondered where his self-confidence has come from, after all he has heard and seen of Enabran Tain, he had been an abusive and dominant person and despite Garak's respect and loyalty to this man, he has never heard him talking positively about him.

"New orders from Dominion headquarters. No armed Cardassians allowed aboard Jem'Hadar vessels."

"Sounds like they don't trust us anymore," he answered despised and Odo just hoped that he knew what he was doing. Complaining about anything could bring them into unforeseeable danger but perhaps it was time to let Garak play his game and concentrate on his own mission instead of worrying about Garak's performance.

"So it would seem," the other Cardassian said what Odo wouldn't have expected at all. Perhaps the consequences of rivaling have reached this outpost as well. "I'm sorry but those are the orders."

"Oh, it's not your fault," Garak answered immediately, but Odo was sure that he already had the Cardassian officer where he wanted him. Leading an interrogation with him would have been a real honor, the shape shifter thought. Especially if they would have had the chance to interrogate Quark together, whatever crime he might have been accused of.

"Do as he says," Garak added commanding toward Rusot and Damar. "The three of us should be able to handle one Bajoran woman."

This sentence made Odo nearly smile. He felt the urge to do that but remembered that he had the wrong shape and that smiling handcuffs might look odd.

"Take them to the Bridge," the officer ordered while he gathered the weapons. Only now, the changeling noticed how silent and calm Damar had stayed all the time. Of course, it was necessary for the success of their mission that he wasn't recognized under any circumstances but only half a year ago, he would have never expected this from the once-right-hand of Gul Dukat. The former by-the-book soldier has developed into a true, already more disciplined resistance fighter who has realized what is needed to do and to sacrifice for the salvation of his home world.

Kira has already stepped through the door but Odo could still see how the officer held Damar's weapon longer. He feared that they would be exposed now but surprisingly Damar followed them only a few seconds later into the corridor.

Odo noted for himself to ask the rebellion leader about what happened later but right now, he had another difficult task to tackle. Kira stopped and Odo opened the handcuffs and fell to the ground. He saw Damar stepping over him and then started changing. It felt good and quite relieving existing in his original form again although it was only for quite a short time.

He dropped to the grid into the layer below. It was a small tube and he flowed until he saw a little door that opened and he found himself in a bigger tube that reminded him on the Jeffrey tubes, how the Starfleet officers called such tubes on Deep Space Nine.

He found it too stressing to already take the shape of the female Founder so he re-grew into his usual form, just an easier version to maintain. When he entered one of the corridors again he immediately changed to the female founder form as he heard two Jem'Hadar soldiers approaching.

He hid behind a panel and when nobody was to be seen, he walked into the direction the others have gone before. He took the turbolift to another level and reached the docking ring again. He tried to breathe heavily, as he had noticed the calming effect it had toward humans and Bajorans but he didn't notice anything. Perhaps he has really been a Solid for a too short time.

The doors opened and he entered the bridge. It seemed larger than on the maps and than in his memory but the bigger, the better, he thought and stepped forward.

"Founder," a female Vorta said and bent forward as soon as she recognized him. He would exaggerate if he stated that he was getting used to his treatment by the clones but he still found it quite bothersome to always been regarded as a God-like creature, as they had explained it to him. He didn't like the concept of a God at all and had already found it hard to accept the Bajorans' belief of the Prophets and the Celestial Temple.

"You honor us with your presence, I…had no idea you were in the sector," she added.

"My whereabouts are not of your concern," Odo said with the slow voice of the founder. He hoped that he had learned enough from Garak for a full imitation of the other changeling.

"No," she answered and submitted immediately to his authority.

He quickly made eye contact with Kira who still looked upset but it seemed that their mission was going as planned. "Have you begun the interrogation of this prisoner?" he asked with a suspicious tone in his voice.

"Not yet."

"Good. I will conduct the questioning myself."

"As you wish."

"Oh, I see the upgraded plasma rifles have been distributed," Odo noticed and tried to change the subject. They needed the Jem'Hadar off the bridge, the Vorta herself didn't seem to be a problem. They weren't trained to fight and she also didn't carry a phaser gun. "May I inspect it?"

The soldier handed him the rifle and he took a closer look at it before he turned it to Garak. It was better asking him to do this than Rusot who would probably use the chance to do anything that they wouldn't quite profit from at the end. After all, Garak was the Cardassian he still trusted most.

"Aha, an excellent weapon…What do you think?" Garak responded with the huge, typical smile on his face and took the gun gratefully. But all of sudden, he started firing and within seconds, five dead bodies were decorating the bridge's door. He stayed there standing with an open-dropped mouth while the Cardassians already organized the take-over of the ship.

He re-changed into his normal shape which already felt like a relief as well and walked over to Garak. "Was it necessary to kill them all?" he asked.

"We can't afford to be distracted by our prisoners," Garak answered quickly and Odo knew that he should have foreseen this. After all, Garak was a Cardassian _and_ a former Obsidian Order member and Tain's favorite.

"We'll argue about this later," Kira answered busy with taking over control. "Prepare to flood all decks below the bridge with neurozine gas. Bring the Warp drive online. Align a course for the Federation."

"Colonel," Garak suddenly looked up, "they haven't finished installing the Breen weapon. We can't leave."

Kira's mouth dropped open as she regarded the amazed and worried faces of Odo and Garak turning at her direction.

"How long before they finish installing the weapon?" Odo asked.

"We can't wait!" Rusot pushed.

"We can't leave without that weapon," the Colonel muttered.

"There are three…no, four Breen working in the engine room," Garak read from the control panel. "Judging from the diagnostic I'd say, it'll take them thirty to forty-five minutes to complete their work."

"We don't have that much time!" Rusot argued. He was a typical Cardassian, Odo thought. Immediately aggressive and always acting after a plan. What they needed was a gut to improvise more.

"Yes, we do," Kira answered calmly although she already seemed a bit nervous as well. "No one even knows that we're on the bridge. All we have to do is sit tight, give the standard replies and wait until the Breen finish their work."

"Damar, this is insane!" Rusot turned to his leader. He was breathing heavily, he couldn't believe that the Bajoran woman was giving him orders. "She'll get us all killed."

"There's an incoming message," Garak interrupted suddenly but Odo continued examining Damar's reaction. He was calmer than expected and he hoped to interpret the right thing: That Damar was on their side.

=/\=

"And watch out for the environmental controls. The modifications reset every thirty-six minutes," O'Brien said to the Ensign.

"I'd be delighted to see it a bit cooler here," she smiled back and kneed down again.

He nodded and left the Jefferies tube. He closed the door behind and took another ladder downward. It really was cold, as hardly anybody worked in this part of the Upper Pylons. But right now, it was necessary. They couldn't enter the engineering room of the Jem'Hadar vessel before doing an intensive scan on the ship.

There were several traps still online and one of his men has already lost his life to them. He finally arrived at the habitat ring again and thought about the latest shipment of new officers. There have been some new engineers for him, most of them have just graduated from Starfleet Academy and were already sent to the front line of war.

Irresponsible, O'Brien thought and remembered the Ensign who was now performing the detailed scan. She was one of the most experienced Ensigns although she has joined Starfleet only four years ago to attend the Academy. The thirty-six minutes were already over and she crawled to the end of the tube. The air was cooling down abruptly and she sat down in front of the controls.

She regarded the display and set a temperature of minus 30 degrees centigrade. She sighed and enjoyed the coldness. Usually, it was around fifty degrees more in Starfleet vessels and stations but she was already used to everything between minus forty and plus sixty degrees.

Ensign Tallara Shran was born on Andoria, a moon orbiting the gas giant Andor. Her father had been an officer of the Andorian Imperial Guard and her mother a freighter captain. When she had been five years old, they had wanted to spend vacations on Betazed.

The transport, experiencing technical difficulties, had needed to emergency land on a small moon in the Cardassian sector. Only forty-seven of two hundred passengers had survived the few days until they had managed to establish a distress call and were rescued by Cardassian military officers of a city over two hundred miles away.

Due to disputes between the Cardassian and Andorian government, the survivors couldn't return to their home planet but were at least cared for in a hospital. Tallara, having lost her mother in the crash, had to watch how her father suffered to death in a hospital because the Cardassian doctors didn't want to help a military officer of a species who they were probably going to fight against soon.

However, it did not come to a war, they were first brought into a military camp. Most of them were able to return twenty weeks later when Cardassia had agreed to a non-aggression pact with the Andorian Imperial Guard as a war would include interaction with the Federation. Tallara, not having any relatives on Andoria, was brought to an orphanage on Cardassia IV.

Homeless children were regarded as outcast, it was a sin rejecting a family member. Being an alien only made it worse for her, but finally, a nice Cardassian had decided to adopt her. His name was Pythas Lok and despite the tradition of the society, he didn't have much family. It had taken her some time to find out why he was still seen as an honorable man on Cardassia, and when she was ten he took her with him to work. It turned out that he was a high member at the Obsidian Order, also a 'Son of Tain' and later on, she figured out that he had went to school with the son of his boss.

When Tallara turned sixteen, he sent her the Bamarren Institute of Cardassia where she had only been accepted because of her new "father's" influence and because Tain liked her like an own daughter. She had been the first alien at the Institute and was also treated like that. Her name became Ten Ketay and enduring the extreme heat and hard training the first three-year-period has been harder for her than any Cardassian else. She became Seven Ketay at Second Level until she had unsurprisingly reached One Ketay in level three.

At the age of twenty-five, she finished the Institute and was actually thought to start work for the Cardassian Obsidian Order. But contrary to Tain's wish, she wanted to join Starfleet and reunite at least partly with her people. Fortunately, Lok supported Tallara, especially her opinion on the weak Cardassia who has just lost the occupation of Bajor and retreated out of Bajoran and Federation space.

She knew that the Obsidian Order was doomed as much as the occupation had been and Lok smuggled her out of the Cardassian zone. Tain, angry about her escape, felt the need of returning from his retirement and tried to form a pact with the Romulans to not only wipe out the Dominion but also do something that Tallara would probably support and perhaps even bring her back as soon as he has succeeded. His mission failed but with the help of Lok's Obsidian Order contacts, Tallara was already accepted at Starfleet Academy.

Due to her graduation from the Bamarren Institute she was, of course, already trained perfectly for the Academy and after her graduation, she has been sent along other new-comers of the Academy to Deep Space Nine who has recently suffered a great loss and fresh station personal as much as experienced officers were all needed in combat situations these days.

Now, on DS9, Tallara was doing her engineering work, although she had stayed in contact with Pythas Lok as much as possible. They both were against the war and hoped for a consciousness of the Cardassian people. But despite the fact that she was on the front line of the Dominion war, she has also been sent to the origin of another, desperate fight for survival: Bashir's attempt to cure Odo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Explanations:**

Tacking into the wind (episode): "However, Rusot challenges Kira, pointing his weapon at her. She is covered by Garak, who points his weapon at Rusot. Damar ends the standoff by shooting Rusot. Explaining himself, he says that even though Rusot was his friend, the blind hatred of Bajorans belonged to the old Cardassia, which is now dead." – memory-alpha

Extreme Measures (episode): "Bashir and O'Brien lure a Section 31 agent to the station in a desperate search for the cure to the disease that is killing Odo." – memory-alpha

Chapter 12

 _"There comes a time when the odds are against you, and the only reasonable course of action is to quit!"  
"Quit?"  
"Yes!"  
" Is that what they taught you at the Obsidian Order?"_

\- Garak and Bashir in 'Our man Bashir'

 _(Tacking into the Wind)_ Garak was relieved when they have left the station and were heading out of Dominion space. He didn't think about all the Breen workers who they have just killed and looked over to Damar who didn't look relaxed yet. Of course not, he has just killed a friend of his and now he was running away from his people with a Bajoran, an ill shape shifter and an outcast of his nation.

But after all, Damar has decided for the right side and Garak could finally breathe again after they had brought Damar to his base and he, Kira and Odo initiated the docking maneuver at Deep Space Nine.

They entered the upper pylon and were welcomed by Ezri Dax who excused that the Captain couldn't be there to welcome them. "There have been some changes," she explained while Odo was carried by two medical officers to sickbay.

Uncommonly, Garak felt home again as soon as he stepped on the floor of the damned space station. It seemed so familiar, he must have really gotten used to it. They passed an Andorian engineer who was just climbing out of the Jefferies tube.

"Have we gotten new station personnel?" Kira asked surprised when they had stepped into the turbo lift.

"Yes. We had a short cut and we got a lot of new Ensigns who come directly from Starfleet Academy. The Andorian you just saw was Ensign Shran, we had dinner together yesterday," Ezri explained.

"Shran…I think I've heard this name before," Garak mentioned.

"Yes, she said that one of her ancestors helped to strengthen the Andorian and Human cooperation and the foundation of the Federation," Ezri said with a smile.

Garak nodded but was sure that he had at least seen the name written somewhere else although he couldn't quite remember where. He could swear it was somewhere on Cardassia but that would be impossible. She was an Andorian and Cardassia only had few immigrants from other worlds due to the specific climate of the planets belonging to the Union.

=/\=

It was dark when Palandine awoke. Then she opened her eyes and was blinded by the bright light at the ceiling. It was still too cold and the dried vomit next to her smelled awful. She tried to sit up but noticed a terrible headache which made her lie down again.

The door opened and Glinn Telak came in again. "You have awoken, how nice," he mentioned without interest in his voice and put down a box with torture instruments. "Then we can continue, can't we?" he suggested and picked up another device which she has never seen before. "This is pretty much like the knife," he explained and his fingers glided over the open wound at her cheek.

She tried to back off but he only smiled at her. "But this is the more modern version, it's a laser knife. The intensity is too weak to cut through the whole skin but it leaves some nice burnt skin on the exterior. Let us just see how that will look on your so beautiful skin," he added and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her forward.

She didn't try to defend herself anymore, she still felt too weak to do anything heroic. He activated the red laser beam and as he has described, it burnt its way through the upper layer of her skin, creating the known smell of heating Cardassian flesh. She started to cry loudly but he pressed her cheeks together that she could hardly breathe. She took this tiny second of him rearranging his grip to pull her head back and her hand out of the laser range.

The Glinn bent forward to hold her still but she boxed the device out of his hand and raised her body so fast that her front head met his. His enormous body fell backward as he hasn't expected any resistance from the woman.

She stood up but before she could head toward the door, she felt losing the floor under her feet. She fell on the ground and noticed that Telak has stood up. He sat down above her and grabbed her head to smash it with all his power on the floor. She felt the sudden taste of blood in her mouth and was sure that at least three eyebrow ridge parts were broken and beginning to swell.

"Don't try that, bitch!" the Glinn shouted and her head met again the floor, this time her cheekbones crushed on the hard stones.

Suddenly, there was a little beep.

The man sighed and pulled out the communicator of the box. "Glinn Telak," he said.

"Glinn, we need you at operation station three. A Jem'Hadar vessel has been reported stolen from an outpost. The Rebellion is suspected behind the attack."

"I'm on my way," he answered and bent down to Palandine again. "This is not over yet, I promise," he whispered into her ear and before he stood up again, he didn't leave out another opportunity to smash her head on the cold floor. He grabbed the box and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Palandine sat up and touched her front head. Blood was flowing down her whole face and her hair was untidy. But then she suddenly smiled. That idiot had forgotten his laser ray device in the room. It might only be a laser, but perhaps she was able to set the intensity high enough to do some damage to the lock of the door. She looked around for a surveillance camera but she doubted that anybody was watching while they were occupied relocating the missing Jem'Hadar vessel. So she picked it up and crawled to the door. She stood up very slowly and leaned against the wall while she studied the opening button.

She pressed it and unsurprisingly without success. So she activated the device with the highest intensity she got. A laser could hardly do anything if he wasn't intensified and short-waved enough. So she waited some time until the upper layer got burnt and started to throw out electric sparks. She backed off but then managed to open the door manually. She expected to be shot directly by a guard but the security leak must have been bigger than expected as no one was here.

She headed over to the computer terminal and tried her old commando codes. They haven't even bothered to block her and so she found out that every available person was sent to the operations station to figure out how the rebels have managed to steal a Jem'Hadar ship with an installed Breen weapon.

Palandine left the room and walked carefully through the corridors. She heard two Breen talking and stood still. The aliens passed and she continued her escape. She still knew the building well and so it was not difficult for her to reach the back entrance of the governmental complex. She knew that she couldn't just pass the sectors right now, so she tried to find another building where she could stay until the situation has calmed down.

=/\=

When Tallara was ordered back to engineering staff room, she knew that this wasn't going to be a usual meeting. Nearly all engineering officers were here and Chief O'Brien and Colonel Kira were present as well.

Silently, they all waited until Kira explained that they have succeeded in stealing a Breen weapon along a Jem'Hadar vessel from a Dominion outpost. O'Brien continued that they were now supposed to find out how those weapons worked, how they were installed, why the Klingon shields weren't affected by them and how you could improve Romulan and Federation defense technology.

"The first shifts are Jones, Kasson and T'Kar going to make. You stay here and I'll explain what to do. The rest will receive a memo on their PADDs within the next hour when they're going to work on the data and the weapon. The ship has to be ready within twenty-five hours because Colonel Kira and Garak need to return as soon as possible. This means we only have twenty-three hours to find out how the Breen gun is installed and how it works there before we uninstall it from the vessel. Everything you find out will immediately been sent to Starfleet, you understood?" the Chief said and with a general nod, all officers left the briefing room except for the named three.

Tallara has been working since this morning and so she decided to visit Quark's this late evening. She has just been for about four days on this station but she got already used to the stars outside. She wandered along the Promenade and stared at the black and white beauty outside. She wondered how it would be when she returned to a planet and she could only see the stars at night. When she passed the way to the holodeck entrance, she spotted Garak, the tailor of the station, at one window and he was just turning around and smiled at her. She responded that smile and walked over to him.

"Something tells me you have been waiting for me?" she asked suspiciously but continued, like him, staring outside.

"You are very observant," he noticed but then hesitated: "I'm sorry if it sounds strange but when Ezri mentioned you this afternoon, I remembered your name somehow."

"Well, as far as I know we've never met before, Garak."

"And you already know my name…"

"Everybody knows it here. You have kind of a reputation."

"And what does my reputation say?"

"That you're the best tailor in the Alpha Quadrant." Garak smiled, relieved that she didn't take it personally. "I took the liberty to check your data."

"And what have you found out?" she asked.

"That you were passenger on a transport vessel that had an emergency landing on a planet of the Cardassian Union. The relationship between the Union and the Andorian military weren't good and you never returned to your home planet. There's nothing in the Andorian or Federation data until you appear in the list of new cadets of 2371."

"Really? And what does the Cardassian data tell you about the time between 2346 and 2371?" she asked challenging.

Garak smiled and turned to her. Her wonderful blue eyes were staring at him. She was pretty, very tall, slender, a naturally wonderful blue skin color and very short, blond hair. "The problem is that I can hardly find anything out. The war also makes it hard to get in contact with some old friends…You were brought to an orphanage on Cardassia IV and you were adopted. That's where I lost your track."

She nodded slowly. "You said you remembered my name, have you read it in a history book or on a PADD when you were still working for the Order?"

"The Obsidian Order? What do you have to do with them? I've been sent to exile nearly ten years ago," he said surprised. This was indeed strange, he estimated her being around thirty years old, very young for an Andorian who reached about the same age as Cardassians.

"The man who adopted me worked for Tain. I think you must have noticed some of his data about me when you were working there," she answered with a smile.

Garak nodded and wanted to say something, but he was called: "Sisko to Garak, please come to sickbay."

"I need to go," Garak said silently to Tallara and she responded: "We'll meet again."

Garak took the stairs at Quark's to the ground level of the Promenades and reached sickbay. Sisko was already there and O'Brien was arriving short time later. "Kira's with Odo. Chief, how long do you still need the cruiser until you can uninstall the weapon?" Sisko asked and Garak had a short look around, wondering which part he played in this conversation. _(Extreme Measures)_

=/\=

When Garak returned to his quarters to pack the last things together before he would leave toward Dominion space again, he searched the PADD in which the 'other Garak' from the future had stored the most important facts of his timeline.

He typed in the decoding sequence. Then he opened the personal data files of characters but he couldn't find Tallara Shran. The 'other Garak' hasn't mentioned her either and he has told him everything he would need to know because changing the timeline itself was already dangerous and even more when you were pursuing a _certain_ alteration. But this might mean that the other Garak never met Tallara or that she hasn't even existed in the alternate timeline.

But due to the fact that Garak has travelled from 2381 to the year 2375, he shouldn't have influence the years before. So Tallara must have lived, but now she was assigned to Deep Space Nine. Garak put the PADD back to a safe place. Perhaps it was just a coincidence and the first sign that this reality was definitely going to be different than the 'other Garak's' one.

He just hoped that he hasn't yet provoked major changes so that the predictions of his alter ego were not going to happen. He shook his head. Thoughts about time travel should be diagnosed as the main cause for a headache, he thought. Probably Julian should do a study on that.

=/\=

"We're trying to lure someone from Section 31 here, to the station."

"Section 31? What do they have to do with this?"

"We believe that they're responsible for infecting Odo in the first place."

"What?"

"We believe that he became infected three years ago when he underwent medical examination at Starfleet headquarters."

"Evidently Section 31 hoped that Odo would try to transmit the disease to the other Founders while linking to them."

"Genocide! Committed by people who call themselves Federation citizens. Why didn't you come to me earlier with this?"

There was a long silence, before the Chief started to speak: "Sir, we felt that–"

"Miles wanted to tell you, Sir," the doctor interrupted, "but I ordered him not to. It's my fault."

"I'm still waiting for an answer to my question."

"We have no proof," Dr. Bashir admitted.

The person listening to this conversation leaned back in the chair. Of course there was no proof, there never was one or Section 31 wouldn't have survived for so long.

"Besides, I knew if we told you what we suspected, you'd feel obliged to inform Starfleet command. And once you did that, Section 31 would realize that we were on to them…and go even deeper into hiding," he continued.

The person nodded. Well spoken, doctor. But you have really underestimated your not-genetically enhanced enemies.

"What difference would that make?" the Captain asked, still not convinced by the reasons why two of his most loyal men have concealed such a plan.

"There came a point when I had to admit that my research was going nowhere. I couldn't find a cure here in the lab. So, Miles and I decided to look inside of Section 31 itself. So, a few days ago, I sent a voice message to Starfleet medical, informing them that I have indeed found a cure."

The person leaned forward now and stared at the black screen of the computer. There was only installed a bug in the lab but no video camera. But this was enough to be of interest for Sloan but something held this person back to yet inform the boss. Sloan's prediction that this was impossible has proven true. But as he had felt unsure and didn't want to underestimate Dr. Bashir's enhanced status, he has sent someone to have a closer look at him. And this someone was now sitting in the quarters on DS9 and listened to what Bashir and O'Brien were planning to do concerning this secrecy.

It has already been a surprise for the Boss that they have figured out at all that Section 31 was responsible for it. The medicals who have injected the virus into Odo during his time at Starfleet have immediately disappeared from one day to the other. And no Section 31 member doubted that they would never return again.

"Are you sure you wanted to do it personally?" she asked via a secure connection.

"It is a mission of highest priority, don't get me wrong, I trust that you would be able to accomplish it as well, but I think it is better when I handle the matter of Dr. Bashir," Sloan assured the female Andorian.

She nodded. "He probably stores the information about the cure in his lab," she continued and still had no idea why she wasn't telling him it was a fake. He'd figure it out himself, so far she knew but it would be better for whatever Bashir planned that Sloan didn't know it. So he could react better and Tallara Shran didn't doubt that Bashir was a 'worthy enemy', as Sloan tried to describe him from time to time.

But she also knew that for the continuation of the war, Section 31 was an obstacle and despite her affiliations with this secret service, she has lived on Cardassia for so long and still considered them as her people and she didn't want to watch them fall. She hoped that the Rebellion would succeed and the Founders died as well, but she has started to like Odo and he wasn't like the others of his kind.

On the other hand, she remembered how Sloan has advertised the mission: The needs of the few outweigh the need of the many. And Odo belonged to the few. But were they really few who fell during the battles? What about all the Cardassians who left their lives because Dukat had underestimated the power of the Dominion?

When thinking about it, Shran became more and more certain in the point that she should just send Sloan unknowingly to Bashir. She doubted that he would give up so easily and rather thought that Sloan would persuade Bashir to come with him this time.

So she stood up and located Dr. Bashir. He was at Quark's. At this time, she thought, unusual. But perhaps he was playing dart and so she continued her plan and walked straight to his quarters. Sloan would arrive this night at the station and whatever was going to happen, she definitely didn't want to miss it.

=/\=

The stars were passing by and slowly Garak began to doubt that there actually was a place that he could call 'home'. The station has been a living for so long and he had tried to stand being the alien among all those Humans, Bajorans, Ferengi and every other species that ever set foot of Deep Space Nine.

Now, returning to his beloved Cardassia, it seemed so strange as if he wouldn't recognize the planet with all its beauty anymore. It looked brown, yellow, and sandy from space and the few seas that haven't dried out yet created a wonderful pattern on the surface. But it has changed so much that a decade ago, Garak would have denied recognizing this planet if someone would have shown him a holo-picture.

"We entering the higher orbit," Kira informed and he nodded to adjust the specific flight parameters. "Don't you feel…strange, fighting your own people?" Kira asked suddenly with a softer tone than he has heard the last few weeks.

He looked up, confused, "how did you feel toward cooperators?" he asked referring to the Occupation.

"I've learnt…that they didn't always have a choice," Kira said and remembered her mother with mixed feelings. She could hardly ever forgive her but it really seemed as if there was more than one point of view.

"But my people have a choice and I hope that they'll choose the right side," he answered but didn't smile. The 'other' Garak had told him about this conversation, how it has begun and ended. And if not, would Kira now say, he thought and waited.

"And if not?" Kira asked loudly and adapted the vessel to the gravity of the planet.

Garak stopped his movements for a second. This shouldn't happen, everything was going on like his alter ego had predicted. Something was wrong, this should have changed by now. Perhaps he should stop acting like he was told but actually do the opposite.

Whatever he risked now, it would turn out better than in the original timeline. Was he now supposed to say, 'then we can't do more than pray to whoever we believe in…that would be the Prophets for you, Colonel.'

And she'd pay back, 'do you believe Garak? I mean, in a religion.'

And he'd think for a while and then answer, 'yes, Colonel, in a matter of fact I do. It's a forbidden religion about the first citizens on the planets which now belong to the Cardassian Union.'

After a long time of silence, she'd become more curious, 'a forbidden religion?'

'I know you wouldn't understand this part,' he'd say but then end the discussion with landing the vessel and Damar would intervene before Kira could ask any further questions. And everything would go on as normal.

"If not, we need a new plan," Garak simply said and hoped that such few words could change the course of history.

=/\=

And sometimes logic dictates that the need of the few outweighs the need of the many, she thought when the turbolift opened and she stepped on the bridge. "Can I help you, Ensign?" Captain Sisko asked surprised and looked up from a console. He had been working with Commander Worf on a problem of the iso-linear saving processor in the main core.

"Yes…can I have a private word with you?" Ensign Shran asked self-confidently. Now, she wasn't the young just-graduated Ensign anymore, now she was the traitor of Section 31.

Sisko nodded and led the way to his office. The door closed behind them and he sat down behind his desk.

"May I use your computer?" she asked and he nodded although raising his eyebrows. She turned the computer toward her and manually gave in some commands before she turned it back so that both she and the Captain could see the screen.

A few seconds after a black display, a video appeared. It showed a room, beds and when Sisko bend forward he recognized actually three beds with sleeping people. "That's science lab four," Ensign Shran explained. "And these are Dr. Bashir, Chief O'Brien and Sloan."

"What the hell are they doing there?"

"The Romulan memory scanner," she answered simply.

His mouth dropping open and he looked up at her, "they actually did this?"

"That's right. And in this moment, Chief O'Brien and Doctor Bashir are kind of 'entering' Sloan's mind to find the cure."

Sisko breathed deeply, leaned backward and flatted his uniform straight. "Why are you telling me this, Ensign?"

"There's a cloaked ship orbiting the station. Sloan never wanted to lose the cure so he is dying. As soon as he's dead, a little device in his brain will recognize his death and send a signal to the ship. They have orders to prevent Bashir getting the right formula of the cure in every case."

"Shall I ask first how you know all this or why you are telling me?" the Captain asked with mistrust.

Shran sighed slightly. "I don't know if you've had time to read the bios of all your new station members but I grew up on Cardassia. Although the planet is very alien to me, I still don't want to lose my second home. Curing Odo is an important mean for ending the war and millions of lives, not only Cardassian ones. I think Section 31 is acting falsely especially in this case and I feel obliged to stop them."

"How did you get in contact with them after all?"

"This is a long story, Captain, and all I can tell you yet is that I needed to leave Cardassia very quickly and the only way to do so was a negotiation between the Obsidian Order and Section 31."

"You're right, Ensign, I don't want to know everything about the intelligence services' dirty work. I'll ask later for specific information. What do you want to do now?"

"I have the codes for decloaking the ship. There're two members of Section 31 aboard and without regarding ethical questions, I think we should destroy the ship without respect."

Sisko thought for a moment before he leaned to his desk again. Looking at his baseball, he quickly picked it up and played with it in his hand. "Ensign…although I doubt that you truly are one, I have no idea who you really are and what your intentions might be. But there're my crew officers in danger and I can only hope for _you_ that you are not lying to me. The consequences this might have would be fatal."

"I understand so, Sir," Shran said and nodded.

"Great," he answered and left to Ops. "Mr. Worf, please give way," he ordered and Ensign Shran sat down at the console.

"Captain?" Commander Worf wanted to complain why an Engineer took over his console but Sisko indicated him to be silent.

"The ship must appear now on the sensors," the Ensign informed and a second later, the Lieutenant at the tactical console said, "Captain, detecting a decloaking ship ahead of us. It's Federation standard but designation unknown. Their shields have been lowered together with the defilade."

"Destroy the ship."

"Captain?"

"Do as I say, now," he repeated more severe.

The Lieutenant nodded and the ship exploded just seconds later.

"Captain, I demand an explanation," Worf said, but Ensign Shran interrupted, "Captain, I'd send a medical team to the science lab. The controls of Sloan's brain device show that he's close to death."

"Alright," Sisko answered and hailed the infirmary. "Commander Worf, set a senior staff meeting at twenty hundred hours in the wardroom," he added and left Ops together with the Ensign.

=/\=

"Do you think we should inform Starfleet?" O'Brien asked.

"No. I think Ensign Shran pointed out that as soon as something leaves this station, it falls directly into the hands of Section 31," Captain Sisko answered while the Ensign was sitting down again after her presentation about everything they needed to know about the Federation Intelligence service and its tactics.

"But Sloan seemed to be the head of the organization. It is just likely that they're weakened," Odo mentioned but Worf immediately shook his head, "their head might be dead and as soon as they find out that we disabled their ship, they'll hide completely and set up a new security system."

"And we also have to take along that they'll find out sooner or later who helped us," Sisko added and nodded over to the Andorian.

"You know their weakness best, what would you do?" Bashir, who hated Section 31 the most, asked her.

"I was assigned as personal assistant to Sloan. I know where he kept his secrets and most of the member's identities. With Starfleet's help we could arrest all of them and perhaps get information out of them about their actions and plans that could have to do with the Dominion. But all this would take time that we do not have. It would be far easier to impede their communications and deal with the main problem after the war."

"You're talking as if it would be over soon," Bashir mentioned.

"I have no idea how far Section 31 is responsible for whatever happens at the front line, but they have a pretty good influence in _everything_."

Sisko nodded, "whatever we're going to do, we have to assume that they'll make Ensign Shran pay for what she has told us. Constable, you'll assign a security team to her when she is in her quarters. After all, you should watch yourself, you know what they are capable to do…Dismissed."

* * *

 **I doubt that anyone is reading this because you have either given up in a previous chapter or jumped directly to the last or second last chapter. So IF you are reading this and you have read the whole story so far (then you might actually understand my story "Responsibility"), then you might be interested in reading a far more exciting story than this one. I actually have a Star Trek fanfiction which (I think) is quite interesting. It is set in the 24th century and although it features a bit of DS9, it is rather independent. It is focused on an Andorian Starfleet scientist called Valentina Nygma who is working in the branch of forensic sciences. The first story "Recruitment" tells about her time at Starfleet University, as well as an intriguing case that seems to haunt her throughout her career...**

 **If I caught your interest, please PM me and I will happily send you the first chapters or maybe the whole story ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Explanations:**

Dogs of War (episode): "Kira, Damar, and Garak are ambushed on Cardassia; Quark receives a message from Grand Nagus Zek appointing him the next leader of the Ferengi Alliance." – memory-alpha

Paldar Sector: "The Paldar Sector was the second oldest sector, home to the bureaucrats and civil servants who worked in the Tarlak Sector. It was not uncommon for homes to pass down through families for generations. Residents of this sector included Enabran Tain and Rokan Du'Lam." – memory-beta

Chapter 13

 _"You're such a - forgive me - a talkative man, and it's so unusual for you to have secrets."  
"Well, I must have picked up that habit from you."_

\- Garak and Bashir in 'Our man Bashir'

 _(Dogs of War)_ "I thought you might want to read this," Odo tore Tallara Shran out of her thoughts.

She looked from the stars to the Constable, they were standing at the upper Promenade level and she had been gazing outside, forgetting everything that happened around her. "What is it?" she asked with a smile and took the PADD.

"It's an…incident report, from the shuttle crash of the Andorian transporter on Cardassia IV."

"Why…have you been reading it?"

"I wanted to find out more about you and I also searched the more…informal data."

"What have you found out?" she asked and had a look at the text.

"The cause for the emergency landing was a defect plasma relay just beneath the main support cable of the Warp Core. Only nanograms of matter and antimatter collided before the emergency system went online."

"Too late," she mentioned and remembered her father dying in a Cardassian hospital in her arms.

"The plasma relay shouldn't have been defect."

"But that's what things are."

"Not this one, with the access codes you gave me, I managed to get some important data Section 31 has gathered within the last decades. It seems…as if Sloan was indirectly responsible for the crash."

"What do you mean?" she asked fully surprised. She has, of course, never trusted Sloan, but at least they had developed a healthy working relationship until…she had betrayed him.

"I need to ask you to accompany me to the infirmary. I need to proof a theory," he said and knowing that asking more questions would have no effort, she did so, trying to read the PADD while walking to the lower deck of the Promenades.

=/\=

Garak already had a bad feeling when his molecule structure was reassembled. It took only a second until he heard phaser fire and the unmistakable shouts of Jem'Hadar soldier. He immediately ducked down in cover and so did Kira and Damar. They had come here to meet one of their contacts but something has obviously gone wrong.

"How could they have found them?" Damar asked having already pulled out his gun.

Garak just hoped for that he didn't decide to use it. "Someone must have betrayed them," he whispered back and tried to figure out how many of them were down there.

The smoke was too thick and the only person he could make out was an escaping Cardassian who was hit by a phaser only seconds after he has fled from the war zone. A Jem'Hadar clone stepped over him to make sure that he was dead. "Was it all of them?" the First asked and received positive answers from all sides.

"Seskal, beam us back up," Kira hissed into her communicator. But she got no answer until a beeping voice declared that the other end of the line was gone. The ship was either out of range or destroyed by the enemy. An eye contact with Damar and Garak made clear for her that it was the latter.

She moved forward but Garak held her back. "No," he said fiercely when she didn't understand.

"What are they going to do with the captured ones?" she turned back.

"Either put in cells or killed," Damar summed up the difficult process of deciding which Cardassian was worth an interrogation and which one wasn't.

"But whatever, we can't stay here," she said and crawled out of sight. Damar gave Garak again the knowing look and without a word they followed her to walk down deeper into the cave.

Eventually, they reached the outside again. "Great, and what now?" Damar asked grumpily.

Kira looked around, only now did she notice again the unbearable heat of the planet. She wiped the hand through her hair and tried to figure out where they actually were standing right now. It was somewhere in the mountains, so far was clear but she was also the one who absolutely had no clue.

"We need to go that direction for the capital," Garak suddenly said and pointed toward the horizon. Most of the way seemed to go downward, a mixture of climbing and walking down the mountain and the forest which was starting further down.

"Are you sure?" she wanted to know.

"My dear Colonel, I've spent three years at the Bamarren Institute where they not only teach you how to differentiate a hyper spanner from a phase compensator," he said and led the way.

"I didn't know you were at Bamarren," Damar suddenly said when they had started the climb downward.

Kira was falling a bit behind, she needed time for her own to think about what she was actually doing on this alien planet.

"Oh well, I don't recall it as the most important years of my life," Garak lied with the smile he had learned there.

Damar nodded, "why three years?"

"Hm?"

"I doubt that you weren't fit enough to carry on with the second-year-period."

"My father had other plans for me," Garak answered wondering how much Damar had heard about the Institute as he has been taught at a different one on Cardassia III. "There it is," Garak finally said and pointed at the outlines of the formerly so pretentious capital of the Union.

Now, it seemed to have lost its beauty and you could easily see the marks of the Dominion authorities. "How can we enter? I bet they're still having controls at the entrances," Damar asked when they tried to use the cover of the near-by forest as long as possible.

"I know a complex underground tunnel system which might be of interest," Garak mentioned and headed not straight toward the city but to something that appeared like an old Hebitian ruin aside of the city.

"Is there any place on the planet you don't know?" Damar wondered and followed him.

=/\=

"Just as I thought," Julian Bashir said when he read the results of the testing on the computer screen.

"Doctor?" Odo reminded him that he also wanted to know what happened.

"I told you about the theory I had?"

"Yes."

"But you haven't told me yet," Ensign Shran mentioned and stood up from the bio bed to join them.

"Odo has found the data of manipulating the transporter systems over twenty years ago."

"I know that."

"I also did some research," the changeling said, "your father has been in a high command in the Andorian Imperial Guard, right? He was also involved with genetic research for the battle field. It is quite a small area in which the United Federation allows modifications and with the data you gave me access to, I discovered that he was cooperating with Section 31 who – of course – have no limits concerning ethics, laws and especially not the Federation rules. They supported his project even after he was first reprimanded by Federation scientists that he was probably going too far. You have never found out this, have you?"

"No, I haven't been looking for this."

"Of course not. However, I believe the transporter crash to be no accident. As I said, the project of your father was short to be stopped because they didn't like the way it went. But they haven't even had the time to proof their theories on enough test subjects," Odo continued to explain.

This was when Dr. Bashir intervened, "when Odo told me all this over lunch, I immediately knew that a father like yours, I'm sorry if this sounds rude but all I've heard from him strengthens my opinion that he couldn't be stopped just because the Andorian Science Cooperation didn't allow any test subjects. Section 31 favored his work and…I think they wanted to own the prototype test model on their own…"

It took her a second for her mouth to drop open, "you mean me?" she asked and raised an eyebrow.

Dr. Bashir and Odo nodded in common.

"But why…?" Somehow it all started to make sense to her. "I've always known that Sloan and Pythas Lok were good friends," she muttered.

"Pythas Lok?" Odo wanted to know suspiciously. He never missed the possibility of finding out foreign top secret matters.

"He was an Obsidian Order operative and he adopted me after I lost my parents."

"Sloan knew that the Andorian government had no good relation to the Cardassian Union but he had. So he arranged that you survived and that this agent Lok raised you. He always had an eye on you and how you developed," the doctor said fascinated.

"It all makes sense now. What especially does this kind of genetic enhancement include?"

"Oh, a great variety of things laid out for war and fight. Superior strength, easier fitness, adaption to the environment. Do you mean that you noticed the differences?"

"I know that you're also genetically engineered, doctor. You know what it feels like because you _know_ what has been done to you. But I have wondered of course…I could adapt to the absolute heat on Cardassia, it can be up to plus 60 degrees there, especially in the Mekar Wilderness. Pythas sent me to the Bamarren Institute, its educating is directed to state intelligence operatives. He has visited the school himself…that's where he also met Garak," Shran answered and mentioning the tailor's name, there immediately rang a bell for Odo's always suspicious mind.

He nodded and his eyes showed the working progress which tried to remember every detail about the Cardassian who he always trusted less the more he knew about him.

"But…it means Pythas has lied to me all the time, his kindness, his nice words, all of it has been wrong," she said and tried to imagine that her whole life has been a lie. A game of powerful men trying to get their hands on a weapon, on her.

"Why have you left Cardassia?" Bashir asked curiously. Garak has never told him about his training at the institute.

"The Federation was intervening in the conflicts with Bajor and it was only a matter of time until the Obsidian Order would fall. Lok knew that Tain had deeper plans for me and he successfully smuggled me out into Federation space, using my Andorian origin for hiding me at Starfleet Academy. I always thought he did that because I meant something to him."

"But actually he just wanted to protect a living biological weapon and handed you back to where you originally came from: Section 31," Bashir concluded fascinated.

"Doctor," Odo reminded him on being more carefully because he could see how close Shran was to tears. Not even this genetic mutation could prevent her from feeling betrayed and lonely.

"When have you had first contact with Section 31?" the doctor then asked with more respect.

"Lok had informed me about his contacts of Federation intelligence and about half a year after I started my terms at Starfleet Academy in London I was transferred to San Francisco. There I met with Sloan for the first time and he has immediately had a contract for me. Since then, I was obliged to do their dirty work."

"But secretively, they studied you and your skills to plan what to do with you…especially now when the Dominion war was progressing."

"There is no doubt that they would have used you very soon for defeating the Dominion. This is also the reason why you were first stationed here, nearly at the front line," Odo said and nodded, still trying to understand everything the three of them have just figured out.

"Fascinating," Dr. Bashir said with an amazing look in his eyes and regarded his test subject Ensign Shran who only shook her head in disbelief.

=/\=

"This place hasn't been used for quite a while," Garak said when he picked up an old laser-torch from the bottom and blew away the dust of it. However, it was still working although not spending much light.

"Perhaps it has been forgotten since you were gone," Kira mentioned. "I bet not a lot people know about it."

"At least one person I know should," Garak muttered thinking of his former superior and wiped away more dust from the control panel in the mid of the ruin. "Ah, here it is," he said and typed in his command codes.

Suddenly, the noise of stone scratching stone could hardly be overheard and a small entrance into the ground was formed a few meters ahead of them. "I assume you want me to go first," Garak joked but when none of them moved, he took that as 'yes'.

He sighed and climbed down the stairs into the tunnel. He held his torch high but it seemed that they were alone down here. "These tunnels form part of the canalization and garbage transport system. The Obsidian Order expanded it once for their own purposes," he explained while trying to remember which way lead to a safe point where they could leave the undergrounds again.

After nearly an hour of walk, Garak suddenly stopped and inspected a ladder that was leading back up. Both Kira and Damar have already lost the orientation of where they were and it felt like walking in an infinite circle because all tunnels looked the same and all the garbage and water floating next to them looked identical as well.

"We're there," he explained and wanted to climb up but Damar held him back.

"Where?" he asked and his eyes showed a sudden distrust in everything of his close environment.

This war was not good for the soldier, Garak thought shortly, but then answered, "there is only one person left that I trust. I think we should go and pay her a visit."

"Are you sure, Garak?" Kira asked doubting as well.

"Of course, whatever happens, I'd trust her with my life," he reassured and continued climbing up to the daylight again. It has become evening already and no one noticed them coming out of the underground into a small street of the Paldar Sector. Garak had a quick look around for orientation and then led this little group to a wider street.

People were getting home from work, going out for dinner or meeting friends, it was perfect to walk among the crowd without being identified as an individual. Kira held her head low and has somehow gotten hold on a robe that had hung somewhere to be dried after washing.

Finally, Garak stopped in front of a huge house and his glance met with Damar's. "Just go on," he said and Garak rang the door bell. It took a few seconds but finally the door opened and Garak looked into a familiar face that he hadn't seen for too long.

=/\=

"How much does the Federation know?" Odo asked concerned.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Not yet," Sisko answered. "I saw no point of telling them yet. We have enough to do these days and a genetically engineered Andorian who works for an Intelligence Service they even deny after its fall is not quite the topic you want to talk about when reporting an Admiral your last incidents."

"I see," Odo said and continued after a demanding look of the Captain. "Ensign Shran gave me her access codes and with some modifications I got hold on some important data. Although we still haven't determined the current residences of the other members of Section 31, my men and I assume that most of them are currently in San Francisco.

"But there is another thing: I have complete insight on the projects of the Andorian Imperial Guard and the Tal Shiar and all still valid access codes regarding the Obsidian Order. Although they do not longer exist, its members have not disappeared over night," he said with a you-know-what-I-mean look.

Sisko nodded and picked up his baseball as he always did when he was nervous. "So what do you want to tell me, Constable?"

"I downloaded all information but I think they could only be useful for ground forces. Even Section 31 had no record about the Dominion fleet."

"You mean Kira and Garak, right?"

"Right."

"We lost our contact with them when they left into Dominion space and even our unofficial contact when I think their ship exploded. Kira, Garak and Damar weren't on it anymore but the chances that they stay undiscovered on Cardassia Prime are low."

"I know, Captain. I just want your permission to try to contact them."

"You have it," Sisko decided quickly and dismissed the Constable. Since they have lost contact to the Colonel and Garak, he was willing to take any chance to win an advantage in this war. It didn't look well for them, the Federation, Klingons and Romulans against the whole Dominion, the Breen and the Cardassian Union.

=/\=

It was nice from Mila to keep them in their cellar and as soon as she brought them a comm unit, Garak started improving its system as it was hardly working. While still switching the receiving channel, he suddenly noticed the use of a rare frequency. It was a subspace transmission with a wavelength used for long-range messaging.

It took him some time to notice that it wasn't audio only and he waved over Kira and Damar to have a look at it. Suddenly, the screen got clear and to his surprise, they had successfully established a communication with Deep Space Nine.

"Odo," Kira said in joy, seeing that her boyfriend has fully recovered.

"We don't have much time," the changeling explained. "The unstable link is about to breakdown soon again. We've had some contacts with the Federation intelligence service Section 31 and due to a traitor we received a lot of information concerning Cardassian security. I'll transmit the data as soon as the visual transmitting is gone. It includes all the data we have about the Dominion government and also the current codes of what is left of the Obsidian Order so that you, Garak, don't need to hack into it. I–"

The screen went black but then there appeared the codes. Damar reacted quickly and put a padd into transmitting range so that all the data was copied on it. "Why the Obsidian Order codes? The agency is gone," he wondered.

"The Obsidian Order used to keep information about everyone and everything that was important for Cardassia. I bet they also stored valuable information about the Dominion and possible weaknesses – especially about the headquarters in the center of the city," the ex-agent explained.

"That means, if we can get hold of the secrets and weaknesses of the headquarters, we might find a way to destroy the central command who demands all forces from just one point. It could end the war!" Kira answered enthusiastically.

"If the timing is right. It needed to be done while the Federation is attacking and could defeat the Jem'Hadar forces or the central command could just rebuild their operational station," Garak reminded her.

There was one worst thing in being a terrorist, a soldier or a spy: waiting. They had nothing to do than to meet with new interested Cardassians who wanted to overthrow the government or support them with weapon. But since their main base was destroyed by Jem'Hadar, it seemed as desperate as never before.

All they could do was lie in the cellar or help Mila cleaning the house and cooking. Garak betted that Kira and Mila got along well, two strong women exchanging their life of fights. Damar however wasn't very used to be patient and so Garak had to calm him down from time to time so that he also liked cleaning up the upper floors to get out of a room with an impatient soldier and an aggressive Bajoran.

It took him a while after he dared to enter Tain's old office. Dust lay everywhere and Mila has been right saying that this place needed a cleaning. Garak sighed and started working. But while scrubbing the old duranium-wooden desk, he wondered how often his father has sat here and approved another killing just by pressing his thumb on a padd. How many people have left their lives because some fat man in his office had said so? How could Tain live with the consequences of his acting? How often he has wondered that and now, he found himself sitting here, wondering how many Cardassians have died through his orders. How much blood was on his hands?

And he knew that he could never clean them again. It wasn't only Romulan ambassadors or Federation cadets, also Cardassians, not only of the rebellion, but what happened to the alcohol-addicted one with whom he used to fulfill a mission? He didn't remember much of it, but it stayed in his mind as the mission with the first contact with humans. How alien they had appeared toward him and how alien they still were.

"Your father often got lost in thoughts sitting there as well," someone suddenly said. Garak turned around and saw Mila standing in the door.

"Well, I think it is the whole house that makes me think," he answered and stood up.

"Where have you been all the time, Elim?"

"Exile," he answered quickly, trying to avoid eye contact with her. He grabbed the piece of tissue again and continued the cleaning.

"Enabran had proposed you to return."

"He has gone mad, battling the Dominion on his own. By the way, I have shortly considered joining him again…like in the old times. But these times are over, Mila, and I think you and I know this best."

Mila shook her hand and laid her hand on his to stop him rubbing the dusty desk. "You don't know how much I missed you," she confessed and stared into her own eyes. How could she permit Tain to send their own son away?

"And you don't know how much I missed Cardassia but right now, I need to save it…or what is left from him," he said and dragged his hand back.

"Have you made friends there, Elim? On the station, I mean."

"Everyone left me there, I was the only Cardassian, _I_ was the alien, mother. You have no idea how that feels. But yes, I have made friends but they could never replace what I have found here."

"What do you mean?" Mila asked confused if this sentence had a deeper meaning to his son.

"Has he never told you why he exiled me?"

"He said it was for your own good. That you have gotten in some trouble here."

"Trouble? That's the right word for it, it's what we always were to him, trouble," he said with a mixed feeling of grief and anger.

"Elim, have you…found someone here?" she asked with hesitation.

Garak didn't reply, his throat was dry as the Mekar Wilderness.

"Why have you never told me?"

"I haven't told anyone. She was married and had a daughter. I felt safe when I told no one. And I was mistaken. He found out," Garak answered and walked over to the door. The last person who should see him cry was his mother.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know. I left to Terok Nor only little while after I killed her husband. Even if she still lives now, I don't think she wants to see me for what I did," he answered and before Mila could ask any unpleasant questions, he left the office.

He had no idea where he should go. He didn't want to climb back down into the dark cellar where he had to endure the never-ending argument between Kira and Damar. He needed to be on his own and so he walked into the huge library on the second floor. He doubted that Tain has every touched one of these books but he has in his childhood.

Fascinated by the literature about alien interaction, he was bored to death by the stories about glorious battle of the Cardassian Union and the Klingon Empire or the Romulan Star Empire. Only when he became older, did he become interested in politics, although more from the perspective of his father.

And right now, he was doing what he had never considered: Fighting his own government, being the traitor himself. Weakened, he sacked down on the floor and leaned against a heavy bookshelf. Then, when he knew that no one could see him, only then did he begin to cry.

=/\=

It would have been foolish to return home and so she found herself wandering around in the Tarlak sector trying not to be recognized by some Breen, Jem'Hadar or Cardassians. She had thought about believing the rumors and joining the rebels in the main base but she didn't feel safe enough to find it on her own.

So she decided to look out for the few people that she could still trust. Since the death of her husband, she wouldn't count his family as too trusty although they have never found out that she has had a relationship with his murderer. But thinking of Garak again and again, there was only one person who also he could trust here in the city. It had turned night and she felt free to go out from her hiding again.

She has stayed too long in the underworld of the city and she felt sick of the misery around her. She was walking down a Jem'Hadar filled street when she suddenly heard the noise of a huge explosion nearby. She ducked down instinctively and looked around. She ran over to the origin of the sound and stopped when she saw the fire blazing from an administrative building.

Cardassians were lying around everywhere as were Jem'Hadar but as it was night, most of the workers were clones and it was obvious that they have been the main target. While people were still trying to get up, the noise of muttering and whispering got louder until someone screamed "It's Damar!"

More and more people joined and finally also Palandine could see the shillouette near the fire.

"Citizens of Cardassia!" the legend was already screaming toward them. She had a look around and helped up an old woman who couldn't get on her feet on her own.

"Thank you," she whispered and walked past the other ones to have a closer look.

Palandine rather preferred to stay in the background, when the authorities were spotting her here, she wouldn't be so lucky like the first time.

"The Dominion told you that the rebellion has been crushed. What you have seen here today proofs that it is yet another lie!"

The crowd was still moving, people were trying to figure out if this really was their ex-leader, now the famous face of the rebellion, the one who survived any attack and any assassination attempt by the Dominion.

He truly must be the leader to dare going out on the streets and fight with his own hands, to place the bomb by himself and even warning his people about it and not running away cowardly from the Dominion. "Our fight for freedom continues! But it will take place here in the streets, I call on Cardassians everywhere to rise up and join me! If we stand together, nothing can oppose us. Freedom is ours!"

Palandine's breath got faster with every word he shouted. Only weeks ago nothing like this could have happened. The Cardassians have been feared, scared to be arrested and killed by the Dominion. But when they all stood together, nothing could push them down again.

"Freedom!" another voice of the crowd then shouted and Palandine wanted to join the screams but she couldn't. She knew that unmistakable voice, she hasn't heard it for nearly a decade, but here it was again. She looked around and spotted him among the people.

And she didn't doubt that he has been the main reason for the attack, the way Damar looked at him, he must have supported him all the way. And this thought made her smile. Her lover, Garak the exiled, came back to save his home world from an occupation. And here he was, back on his beloved planet, fighting for freedom and struggling for survival and nothing could hold him back.

The chants were repeating themselves and suddenly all people have found back to their words, knowing what they actually wanted. And while all of them were still caged by their enthusiasm and happiness hormones, Damar was stepping down again and Garak pushed him out of the crowd.

Yes, he had come with him, Garak had been bringing back their leader. Palandine left the shouting Cardassians as well to get a better view on Garak until she noticed that she was observed as well. A single, hooded person was standing beside them, watching the actions from distance.

Garak turned around and nodded this person over and Palandine recognized a woman under the robe who joined the two leaving Cardassians. And as much as Palandine still believed in the salvation of Cardassia, she also hoped that this wasn't Garak's girlfriend because it would end up painfully – for her.

=/\=

"Why are you always looking around, Colonel?" Garak asked.

"I don't know. I had the feeling that…there was someone…deciding if to follow us or not."

"Another fan of yours?" Garak asked Damar.

"I think she was rather recognizing you," Kira muttered but shrugged her shoulders when Garak was giving her an asking look. "I don't know, perhaps the time here just made me even more paranoid than I usually am," the Bajoran answered and followed the other two rebels back to Enabran Tain's house.


	14. Chapter 14

**Explanations:**

The Calling (by Andrew Robinson, published in the book 'Prophecy & Change'): "With Cardassia ravaged by civil wars after the Dominion War, Garak and his associates investigate the Vinculum. […] At a public rally, Garak is supposed to give a speech intended to bring various factions together. Unfortunately he is so depressed that his speech only adds to the problem. The other members of the government decide something must be done about Garak before he makes things even worse. An ancient artifact of the Hebitians has recently been discovered - an otherworldly realm known as the Vinculum where the Hebitians went to meditate and find solutions to their problems. The others decide Garak must be sent into the Vinculum and left there. […] Slowly, the vision breaks down as the faces of Garak's friends and loved ones return to him, giving advice and emotional support." – memory-beta

Chapter 14

 _"So let me get this straight: you want me to lie to my commanding officer, violate Starfleet regulations and go with you on a mission into the Gamma Quadrant, which will probably get us both killed."  
"I'm ready when you are."_

\- Bashir and Garak in 'In Purgatory's Shadow'

Garak activated the transporter device and closed his eyes so that he didn't need to see her disappear. It worked like a usual transporter although the process itself seemed to be a bit slower. He felt a bit like in the Vinculum and he wondered if he could ever live this experience again.

He has been there for several times, seeing his friends who told him what he had to do. And although it had finally helped him and Cardassia, it has also brought him into misery, realizing that his own friend had been betraying him. After a while, he had learnt to forgive Pythas for that he had wanted to leave him at the Vinculum and never ever let him return. But when he did return and did manage to give a speech in front of the left-over Cardassians who listened, he has changed sides and supported him once more, given the people the strength to believe.

Together, they have managed to build up a new Cardassia with a new government and – of course – a new Intelligence Service. But still, the old world couldn't be recovered, the people have changed. No more Cardassians like Enabran Tain or Skrain Dukat ruled the Union, but people with a consciousness and with a softer side, such as Pythas Lok and himself.

He hardly laughed inside of him, he, a soft and sensible man, there were a lot of people who would say otherwise. How many people has he killed? And how many have suffered pain and grief because of him? How could he live with that guilt, how could any of them do?

Only the occupation of the Dominion has made them realize what they had done to the Bajorans decades ago. And still there was this hatred between their peoples, something that will never stop. The Reunion project has made some progress but they were still so divided that Garak already feared it could be even worse when he came back. What has happened to his other 'I'? Has he managed to do everything better and will the successfully fulfill the infinite time loop? What about all the others? He has tried to rescue the ones who died, but what about the ones who lived?

He remembered how beautiful Palandine has looked when the first rays of the uprising sunlight had seemed to make her body melt away in the brightness. She has turned to him, her perfect eyes watching him and how he has crawled over to her and felt the warmth of her body.

Every time he felt reminded of her, he also remembered his life at the Bamarren Institute. After all, most of his Cardassian friends he has made there. It has been ages since he and Pythas have gotten to know each other, both young men of servants families who have been given the permission to reach out for something more. And he has taken his chance, but how foolish has he been thinking that he'd come out as One Lubak after the first year period and how desperate when he was told that he had to leave. He has run over crying to Barkan and Palandine, the two traitors who had betrayed them for their own purpose. And they have been together, aiming for staying the first ones and winning the battle for them.

No wonder they had married, perhaps Palandine has truly loved him. But what has she then felt toward Garak, how much of what she has said back there had been true? Anything at all or has it only developed later into a romantic relationship from her side as well? But one thing was for sure: He has always loved her and he will always do.

He remembered one time they met after his return from his latest mission. Their romance had extended, she was sneaking out of her house from time to time, leaving Kel alone at night. Barkan was often working over night, 'fixing' some political problems.

The moons very brightly shining in the sky and the stars were as beautiful as hardly ever before, he thought when Garak entered the Torr Sector. It was still loud here, people were chanting and getting drunk together and even at that late hour, the bars and restaurants and stores were still open.

Actually they had wanted to go to a service together, but this night was none and since he has returned, he had the desperate need to visit his love again. After a while walking through the streets he spotted her and she came quickly over to greet him. They hugged and kissed shortly, hoping that no one would recognize them.

They have become careless the last few times and he knew that this would have consequences but right now he didn't want to think about it but just enjoy his little time with her.

"Where shall we go?" he asked when they tried to walk through the mass of drunk students and story-telling soldiers. Watching my people like this, he thought, I could seriously compare them to Klingons.

"I don't know. What about there?" she said and proposed the restaurant where they have met for their very first meeting in the downtown here. It had all night and day opened and it was always overcrowded by people so that it was very unlikely that anyone would recognize or even remember them. The waitress led them to a small table in the corner of the room with so many walls that they could hardly have a look over the whole restaurant. They studied the menu and ordered their meals.

"So how different is Decos Prime?" Palandine asked who has never been to the system before.

"Oh, much more diversity. It's a Federation planet so there are all kinds of species. It is very close to our borders and there were negotiations between the Federation and the Union ongoing," he explained without revealing much about his mission.

The waitress came back and served Taspar eggs for Palandine and Zabu stew for Garak.

"And what have you been up to during my absence?" he wanted to know and they started eating. Garak had quick looks around. There was only that grayness around them, only Cardassians and he felt home again. There had been so many Federation officers of all species on Decos Prime and he had become ill of listening to all those speeches about the Bajoran occupation and why it should end without the Federation entering the war.

There is no war between boot and Cardassian ant, Garak thought while Palandine told him about the newest reforms that Barkan wanted to prevent. On Decos Prime, Garak, having come along as soldier of the Eighth Order of Cardassian's military, had to join the welcome meeting between the secondary head of the Union and an ambassador of the Federation, a decent old Vulcan who had used the word 'logic' and 'peace' in nearly every sentence that he spoke.

It had been a long evening and the food served by Bolian cooks had included a wide variety of every known culture around except for Cardassian. And the smell of Bajoran Foraiga had made him feel awkward. How could a species possibly eat this stuff? He could never get used to certain Federation dishes, as the nervous Tellarite next to him has offered him both heart of targ and goat from Earth.

He was torn back to reality when Palandine asked whether he was staying for long now on Cardassia Prime.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I never know what Tain plans next. I assume I'll have some time here to write my report and finish some delayed business," Garak answered with a smile and Palandine nodded, understanding that it was better if she didn't know any further details of what her lover was doing at work.

They finished and went back outside again. The streets have gotten a bit quieter and there were already some people sleeping on the pavements who were soon about to be shooed away by Cardassian guards.

"What shall we do now? We still have plenty of time," Garak whispered into Palandine's ear and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I don't know," she answered when they suddenly heard a big blast.

Everyone immediately ducked down and had a look around. Garak spotted it first and pointed at the building which had burst into flames only meters away from them. "Oh damn," Palandine said when she realized that it had been a skyscraper in which families of the server families resided.

"The detonation must have gone off in the bar below," another Cardassian shouted and most of them were running away from the disaster when rocks started to fall down on the streets.

But Palandine rushed forward trying to have a look if there were any survivors left. Garak stumbled over the debris and helped an old woman up who had fallen down when the ground level of the building had exploded.

Other Cardassians have gathered to help the victims and they could already hear the hovercraft shuttles of the ambulance nearby.

"Who the hell would have planted a bomb here?" Palandine asked when she had a look at a little boy's injuries. His face was covered with blood and his clothing was ripped up.

"I bet it was the Bajorans," one of the arriving doctors mentioned and lowered down in front of the boy. "Where are my parents?" he cried and looked around.

"They'll be all fine, you'll go with us to the hospital," the doctor explained and pulled the whining and screaming boy inside the shuttle.

Palandine sighed at the slight brutality on a boy who has most definitely just lost both of his parents. "You think it was the Bajorans?" she asked and hugged Garak.

"It is possible. It wouldn't be the first time they have managed to plant a bomb on Cardassia but I've never heard from fugitives who have managed to get inside Cardassia city," he answered and had a look at all the rubble and debris they were standing on. The fire was about to be dimmed and the military has arrived.

"We should go," he whispered and silently they left the location when everybody else was being gathered for questioning. But they shouldn't have been there, officially, and so they disappeared silently and without being noticed.

"I should go home," Palandine decided when they have arrived in a dark corner of the Paldar Sector.

"Stay with me," Garak said and kissed her softly.

"No, I'm sorry, Elim, but I need to go home. Barkan is probably trying to reach me because of what just happened. They're going to investigate all this, I need to go," she said but took the time to kiss him again.

He still stood there when she had disappeared in the night and not even her shadow could be seen anymore. Garak sighed and looked back at the smoke that was whirling up into the sky and the smaller-becoming flames licking the building's walls. He shouldn't be seen here as well, he was a shadow, not existing and it always were the shadows who did such things or who betrayed their world. Through the darkness he was slowly walking home.

Garak concentrated on what lay ahead of him. His thoughts have been somewhere else, back at Palandine and that very special night in Cardassia City, but right now, it was evening and he wasn't alone.

Kira and Damar stood behind him, waiting for the sign that the coast was clear. He nodded and they came around the corner. "It's hardly anybody here," Garak mentioned.

"Hard to believe when you hear that they're always meeting at night," Damar mentioned but was already corrected by the ex-agent: "Not this kind of meeting. The briefings held here are official and at bright daylight, the more informal ones always took place in the Munda'ar Sector."

"And suddenly everything makes sense," the other Cardassian answered thinking of the abandoned area and the empty warehouses in which not even Cardassian voles hided.

"What now? We can't just walk through the front door?" Kira asked surprised by how sure Garak seemed now.

"The building is also linked to the canalizations system-"

"Please not again crawling through those wet and filthy tunnels," Kira mentioned.

"-which are of course of a better state than those through which we have entered the city. The ones here are used for an emergency case." Garak opened the way to the underground and smilingly stepped down. And he was right: The tunnel was far better equipped than the one they had used for entering the city.

There were some electric lights that immediately started to gloom as soon as they were passing by and now watery cesspool in which they had to walk. "It's not far ahead of us," Garak played the sightseeing guide and let the three through the labyrinth in which both Damar and Kira had soon lost their orientation.

"And what exactly is ahead of us?" Damar wanted to know.

"Oh, the main building of the Obsidian Order. When I am right, we should end up in the basement and storage of the Intelligence service."

"Then you must feel like home there, don't you?"

"Unfortunately not, Damar. How surprising it might be for you, I have never set foot on the Obsidian Order's storage room. The only times I went into the basement was for visiting the labs," Garak corrected him and felt awkward telling a stranger his personal experience at the Order.

After all, he didn't like the idea of stumbling in whatever lay ahead of them and was stored by Enabran Tain deep under the surface. He climbed up the ladder at the end of the tunnel and pushed away that little door to crawl into the basement. He found himself in a small room with lights going on automatically again.

"They've really thought about everything," Kira commented when she looked at the lightly shimmering console to their right.

"I have actually thought that everything has been shut down since the Dominion took over the government and also the purposes for which the Order existed," Garak said and looked challenging at Damar.

"Taking down the order was one of the most dangerous plans of the government. Eight troops of soldiers have tried to deactivate all the installments here and I doubt that they have even found all rooms, not to mention access to them."

With that answer, Garak seemed happy again and slowly opened the door into the hallway. Staring at the sign in front of him, he commented, "we must be in the third basement. As far as I recall – and hoping that no one has re-structured the building – these were the laboratories of technological and genetic research who also equipped their agents which was known to the upper world as 'gadgets'."

"You said 'genetic research'," Kira mentioned and looked confused, "you mean, they worked on genetic engineering?"

"In case that you remember the dear Dr. Bashir's problem, I must agree. As much as Section 31, the Obsidian Order barely had to take responsibilities for their actions or were bound to ethic limits and moral discussions. I think some of the scientists down here even had contact with other agencies not only within the Cardassian Union."

"I think I don't actually want to know more about the Cardassian's dirty work," Kira decided and pointed at the staircase to their left.

"I assume we shall take that direction?" Garak nodded and led the way. At the first stair, he turned around and added, "although it seems as if this building was abandoned and taken down, I think that the clarification codes from Odo might still work. I assume that even if no one is working here, the doors won't be open for any visitor."

Arriving at the second basement, Garak had a first look around in the hallway. There was no staircase leading further so they probably had to search another way up.

"Storage area," Damar read from the small sign at the wall.

"Yes, and I honestly have no idea what exactly they were or still are storing here," Garak mentioned before anyone could ask. "Now, let us have a look," he took out the small padd in which they had stored the information from Odo. "I assume that my own codes won't work due to my exile, but these might do it as well," he added and walked to the door in opposite to them.

"You sure this is the right way?" Damar complained and tried to examine the room.

"No, but there is only one way finding out," the other Cardassian answered optimistically.

'Access granted' could be read from the control panel and the three rebels entered the dark room. The light that switched on was much dimmed and Kira could hardly see anything. Even for Garak it took him some while to get used to the dark and then he recognized a huge room, filled by nothing than what seemed like coffins.

"Computer, increase light," Damar ordered and more light began to shine the store.

"Are these…coffins?" Kira repeated what Garak had already noticed. He walked forward to one of them and wiped away the dust on the glass. "No," he said with a bad feeling crawling up inside of him, "these are stasis chambers." He looked down at the face of a female human who stared back with no expression at all.

"They're human," Damar suddenly gasped when he also began to have a closer look.

"All of them are," Garak muttered loud enough for them to understand when he looked into the faces of two other men.

"But why humans?" Kira asked. Even after such a long time with Garak, the Obsidian Order still surprised her.

"You will count 73 of those stasis tubes," Garak suddenly said which made Kira and Damar look up at him at once.

"What? Do you know who they are? What the hell are 73 humans doing in the basement of the Cardassian secret service?" Kira asked angrily, wanting an answer for what seemed to not make sense at all.

Garak breathed deeply. This couldn't be, it was impossible but still…they were here, here on Cardassia for all the time. "I have no idea how they came here and how long they already lie down here. All that I can tell you is only based on guesswork."

"Then I would guess very precisely if I were you," Kira commented and stared in the sad face of a young human male.

"Damar, have they taught you about genetic engineering attempts of other species when you were at the Institute?" Garak suddenly asked.

"Not much, have they done so at Bamarren?"

"At Bamarren Institute, we have learnt a lot about other cultures to recognize their limits and power. Not knowing it would one day be so important for me, I had found an interest in the awkward and contradictory history of humans of Earth," he began and continued wiping away the dust, obviously searching something or someone among the men.

"These men…are genetically enhanced?" Kira asked surprised, again recalling everything she had read about Dr. Bashir's physiology.

"Yes, colonel. Somewhere in the twentieth century of Earth, men began to experiment with altering their own kind. There were a lot of inner-planet wars going on even before they've made first contact with the Vulcans. They wanted these engineered people to end the war."

"But something went wrong," Damar concluded.

"What a brilliant conclusion," Garak teased him but then continued, "the genetic engineered were five times stronger than humans, had fifty percent more lungs efficiency and were twice as intelligent as an average person.

"But instead of ending the war, they rose to power and they wanted to dominate those who weren't as strong as they were. Because of the enormous threat to mankind, they were overthrown but some could escape from Earth on a ship called the SS Botany Bay."

"But that doesn't explain how they ended up here."

"Let me continue my explanation, Colonel and then you might deduct. However, they were found in the 23rd century in stasis chambers by a ship commanded by Admiral Marcus. He woke up one of the enhanced people, Khan Noonien Singh and as a member of an early Section 31 he forced him to build advanced weapons and technology due to his enhanced brain."

"I'm sorry, but what is Section 31?" Damar interrupted.

"Section 31 was founded about two hundred years ago along with the Federation. It is a sort of Intelligence Service who has nothing to do with legal authorities or the Federation itself. As soon as Khan has found out what Admiral Marcus had planned with them and only used him for starting a war with the Klingons, he constructed Photon Torpedoes and hid his 72 crew members who had survived stasis inside them."

"He put his own crew members into Torpedoes?"

"Yes, he would have been a great agent for the Order. When he swore revenge and attacked a Starfleet meeting in London, Captain James T. Kirk was sent to destroy him with exactly these Photon Torpedoes."

"I've heard the name Kirk before," Kira mentioned.

"Yeah, he was kind of a hero for the humans, a great Captain I heard. However, with using Kirk for his own advantage, he killed Admiral Marcus and widely over seven hundred people during his attacks in London, a battle on Kronos and a space ship crash in San Francisco. He was eventually taken down by two officers of Kirk and was forced to save his life…I don't recall every detail about it. The point is, Khan and his 72 men were put back into stasis and stored somewhere deep in the Federation's memory."

"Two of them are missing," Damar suddenly mentioned while continuing wiping away the dust from the glass.

"As Odo already found out, it seems that Section 31 and the Obsidian Order have made some negotiations and as the Cardassians have been quite advanced concerning genetic enhancement, it is no wonder that Section 31 handed them over some test subjects. Probably those two were taken out for further experiments but then the Order was overthrown."

"But what if those two are now out there?" Kira asked with horror.

"They aren't," they suddenly heard a fourth voice together with the doors opening. The man came closer and Kira realized that it was a Cardassian, luckily without armor or soldier uniform. "Five of them died during the experiments," he explained further and stopped ahead of the Bajoran and the other two Cardassians. "And like always, you came to the right conclusions, Elim," he suddenly said at the former agent.

"I'm glad that my skills have not suffered under the long time I haven't been able to use them…I'm surprised to see you here, Pythas. I thought you were either killed when they took down the Order or murdered with most of the other rebels."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Elim, but someone has to look after all the left secrets here in the building and those men are only one of them."

"You worked for the order?" Kira asked.

"Yes, he did. This is Pythas Lok, former director of the Obsidian Order after Tain has retired. We went together to school," Garak introduced his old friend, still not so sure about what he was doing down here.

"How have you found this, Elim?" he wanted to know with concern.

"By coincidence. We have received some former codes and wanted to see with what knowledge of the Order we could win advantage when encountering the Dominion government."

"You really haven't changed a bit," Pythas laughed and came closer. "Where do you have these codes from?"

"I don't think this is important."

"You trusted a source?"

"Actually not me but our contact man on a Federation space station," Garak answered but Pythas has already grabbed the padd.

"I recognize these commands. They're from Tallara Shran, but she hasn't been working here for four years."

"Then perhaps you could tell us how she appeared as Starfleet officer on DS9 executing orders from Section 31?" Garak proposed.

"It is complicated and I don't think you have the time for this. You came here for something else."

"I think we could take that time," Kira said demanding. She has had enough of all those secrets of every Cardassian she met. She finally wanted to know something properly.

Pythas sighed and handed back the padd to Garak. "I assume you know that Shran has been stranded here along with other Andorians due to a shuttle crash which Section 31, the Andorian Imperial Guard and the Obsidian Order had planned together? It might sound like fiction but it has been one of the biggest plans of the century and it was all about one girl.

"But she was so genetically enhanced that the Andorians agreed to hand her over to us as we had the best secrecy and technological possibilities. Section 31 has always watched our steps concerning her and when her education has nearly been finished, they wanted her at Starfleet to smuggle her onto DS9 as soon as they recognized its political importance for the Dominion War.

"We agreed but she had been the best test subject we ever had, so they sent us over the 73 surviving men that had been stored in their basements for too long. It was a fair change and end of the story. Although I have always guessed that Shran would do everything she could to make us pay as soon as she has found out what we have done to her," he said and sighed deeply. But however, there was nothing in his voice that could show grief or regret. "End of the story," he added and looked at the surprised face of Kira and Garak.

"You said that five men had been taken out for experiments," Damar suddenly shouted across the room.

"That's right, why?" Pythas asked.

"Because six men are missing. And one of the stasis pods is broken."

"Impossible," the ex-agent said and came over followed closely by Garak and Kira.

"Who has been in here?" Garak asked and glided his hand over the cracked glass.

"Khan," Pythas muttered silently. "He has been the strongest of all of them, their leader. He killed over eight hundred people a century ago and is the most dangerous as well. He can hardly be stunned by a phaser, can survive incredible jumps and even a ship crash, he is superior in fights and can crack your head bones with his bare hands. It…is possible that he might have awoken from stasis when his body has regenerated long enough to adapt itself to the stasis conditions."

"You want to tell me that a genetically enhanced monster who has devastated Earth a century ago and killed dozens of Klingons single handed just escaped a secret stasis pod in an Intelligence Agency's faculty in the middle of the climax of a war where a single little mistake from one of the sides or an advantage from the other side can end everything and is now set free in the city where probably the most severe decisions for the history of this Quadrant is being made?" Garak asked slowly.

"Couldn't you have said this a bit easier?" Damar complained.

"Yes, we are doomed," Garak answered with a smile and turned to the former Legate.


	15. Chapter 15

**Explanations:**

Khan Noonien Singh (alternate reality): "Considered genocidal tyrants who conquered and killed in the name of order, Khan and his kind were frozen In the 23rd century, Khan was revived by Admiral Alexander Marcus to design weapons and ships to in cryogenic sleep. […] He was given a new identity, of John Harrison, an English Starfleet Commander. Khan, however, rebelled, apparently in response to his crew being under threat, and thus began a one-man campaign against Starfleet." – memory-alpha

Akleen Sector: "The Akleen Sector was a military area full of garrisons and training areas. Pedestrians are often challenged when travelling through the area. The sector was named after the founder of modern Cardassia, Tret Akleen." – memory-beta

Tellarites: "Tellarites were a warp-capable humanoid species from the class M planet Tellar Prime. In 2161, their homeworld became a founding member the United Federation of Planets." – memory-alpha

Chapter 15

 _[to Honey Bare] "What a waste... that no one can see what a beautiful woman you are."  
„Is that your plan?"  
„Shut up!"_

\- Bashir and Garak in 'Our Man Bashir'

"Are you sure you want her around?" Odo asked concerned.

"Of course. She has had access to the Cardassians' Intelligence Service and she is genetically enhanced for combat. I respect that she doesn't feel well due to what she's been through in the last few hours but this is war time. We can't consider the personal problems of our officers," Sisko said and although he didn't like the idea of being one of the persons to abuse the genetic engineering done to Ensign Shran, he continued his breakfast at the Replimat Café without changing his orders.

"But the question is if we can trust her?" the changeling continued his doubts about bringing Ensign Shran aboard the Defiant.

"Constable, she has provided us with all the information she possessed about Section 31, completely destroying the Intelligence service and also she gave us valuable information to win the war. And now, please, let me finish my breakfast before we'll head to the front," Sisko said nerved because he didn't want to think about what lay ahead of them: the invasion of Cardassia and nothing could stop their plans now. Most of the ships have already arrived and waited for further orders.

=/\=

"Set a course for Cardassia, Ensign," Sisko said as soon as he stepped on the bridge of his beloved ship. He had a short look around and noticed also Worf, O'Brien, Dax, Bashir and Shran.

"I think it would be hard to get lost," Nog commented and the ship started to move along with all the others which surrounded them.

Let it begin, Sisko thought and sat down on his chair. He felt this tension when they had last time been confronted with the enemy but right now, it was something different. It was their last battle, and he was damn sure about it. The next few days would decide the future of the whole quadrant and hundreds of species depended on their skills now.

Not an easy burden, he thought and concentrated on the ships on the screen. "Any reports from the other side?" he asked.

"Nothing yet. Their only reaction to the forthcoming fleet is that they're concentrating their own ships along the borders," Ensign Shran said as she was sitting at the communication console.

"They take their time," Word commented and double checked the weapons parameter.

"Well, they don't have to hurry. We won't arrive until a few hours," Nog said nervously. The last thing he remembered of being a combat on grounds was when he has lost his leg. And now being on a space ship, he didn't want to lose the rest of his body as well.

"The USS New York reports movement from the Klingon-Cardassian border," Shran informed.

But the Sisko didn't react. He just stared on the screen.

"Captain?" the Ensign asked carefully. She looked at Bashir who stood up and walked over him. "His pulse is steady but I don't–"

Suddenly, Sisko came awake again. He needed some seconds for orientation but then asked, "what happened?"

"This is what we actually wanted to ask you?" Bashir said with a concerned look.

"The prophets…they talked to me," Sisko said and rubbed his head.

"I hope they bring us good news," Odo said and watched the scene from the background.

"Somehow…they didn't tell," the captain muttered.

=/\=

Weyoun entered the command center in the government complex and had a quick look around if there were any Cardassians still left. He walked over to the Founder and looked at the floor to show her his greatest reverence.

"Founder, I have just got alarming news. Federation, Romulan and Klingon warships seem on their way toward Cardassia," he informed and walked over to the big screen. He typed in a few commands to update the map.

"But our fleets are ready I assume," the female changeling said.

"Oh yes, they are."

"Then they should be no problem for us. Make clear they attack as soon as the enemy has passed the borderlines," she said and stared at the console.

The Breen then began to move out of his corner.

"Yes, of course we bring every support to the front line. Most Cardassian cruisers are on their way followed by the Jem'Hadar. If you could please order your soldiers to do so as well…" Weyoun answered his question with a smile. But suddenly his face froze when an alarm went off.

"What is it now?" the founder moaned and hoped that the cloning facility would soon be rebuilt so that she could incinerate this useless Weyoun.

"I – it seems as if someone has broke into the building and knocked out most of the guards. It also seems as if – this someone is right on the way here," the Vorta answered pointing out that it only was a single person coming up to them. With hopeful faces they all looked at the door as it opened.

But despite all their expectation, it was one single human male standing on the threshold.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Weyoun asked distrustfully with his phaser in position.

"My name is Khan and I am here to help you win this war," the man said and entered the room. He seemed to be about 36 earth years old, had short black, a bit curly hair, pale skin, full lips, light green eyes and was wearing an old-fashion black Starfleet shirt.

"Why?" the Vorta continued curiously while the human just walked over to the screen.

"With that defense positions, you'll never win against the Federation," he muttered and quickly changed around the Dominion fleets. "Position them like this and you won't have any problems."

"Why should we trust you?" Weyoun asked still targeting him with the phaser gun.

"I am better."

"In what?"

"Everything," Khan said and slowly turned around, his eyes locked on Weyoun's confused face.

"I don't think so," the Vorta answered and fired his stun pistol. But to his very surprise, the attack didn't have any impact on the man. So he tried again, no result. Khan just raised an eyebrow and breathed deeply. "You are not human," the Vorta suddenly doubted.

"Yes, I am. Although rather an outcast of what is called the great 'Federation'."

"Expelled for what?" the female changeling asked with interest.

"I am a genetic experiment from Earth's twentieth century, three hundred years ago. After I had been awoken and was betrayed by someone calling himself a Federation citizen, I had my vengeance and would take every chance I can get to completely destroy them," he said with such a deep rough voice that neither Weyoun nor the Breen or the Founder have ever heard from a Terran before.

"And why do you think we should trust you?" the Vorta repeated his very first question.

"Oh, that's easy. After I have accidentally awoken from stasis after being transferred from a Federation Intelligence to the Obsidian Order, I have had time to gather all the information they have stored about Federation troops – the most secret information, of course. And as I already had the necessary time, I caught a glimpse on the newest Starfleet ships being built especially for the Dominion war," he said nearly occasionally while still regarding the moving symbols on the console.

"What exactly do you mean by 'genetic experiment'?" the Vorta translated the question the Breen asked.

Khan only smiled, "I don't think I should discuss the whole Eugenic Wars with you but if I could make myself clear, I am enhanced toward the average human with five times more strength, double lung capacity and I also possess twice the intellect of a normal earthling. And whatever it takes, I am ready to use this engineering in advantage for everyone who wishes to destroy the Federation and its allied organizations…Now, shall we begin?"

=/\=

"Can we contact Starfleet from here?" Garak suddenly proposed. He, Kira, Damar and Pythas have settled down in an old conference room on the first floor of the former Obsidian Order's headquarter.

"Most of the transmitters are still working but it will need some modification to get an undiscovered signal to outer space. We had only inter-planetary communication since the Dominion occupation," Lok said and rose from his chair.

With a simple voice identification code he reactivated the console nearest to them and established a stable current flow. "I think this console is open for enhancement now. I think I should be able to fix it," he added but Garak already stood up: "No, let me do this while you continue us telling what exactly happened to those 73 poor men and women."

"There isn't much to say," Lok said and looked over the ex-spy's shoulder. "We have tried several experiments like exchanging blood or planting it into other organisms. It didn't work with Cardassians however. But the first one we had awoken was Khan, we informed him about most that was going on outside, tried to keep him motivated and not to blackmail him. He is the most enhanced and most dangerous of all of them which means we put him back in stasis as soon as we realized that we weren't up to this task."

"So he knows pretty much about the current situation?" Damar asked.

"As it seems, even more. I see that someone has asked for the most recent data. Probably our engineered super-human has wanted to stay informed before most probably running over to the Dominion side," Garak mentioned while he was re-routing the main power.

"Why should he do that? I mean, after all I heard he took his revenge on the Federation over one hundred years ago," Kira argued and leaned back in her seat. For her, most of the Federation decisions seemed unexplainable and she was quite glad that Bajor hasn't yet being approved for membership.

"Oh, some people just never stop when being outraged. They keep going and going until all of their enemies are wiped out," Garak muttered and for everyone in the room it seemed clear that he also meant his father when talking about cruel and never-satisfied monsters.

"So, is there anything we can actually do?" Damar complained after a while.

"As a matter of fact…the rebellion troops have not been lazy," Lok said and waved them over to the other side of the room. "With the help of some higher ranked Glinns and Guls, we have been able to get an overview about the new power system of Cardassia City. We can – but we only have one chance to do so – create a major power outage in the Akleen, Tarlak and Barvonok sectors. Of course, this would have fatal consequences for the reliability of the Dominion government but it can be fixed too soon to be any help in the upcoming invasion."

"But it would tell the people that we are still here," Kira said already trying to imagine Weyoun's look on his face realizing that he hasn't managed to wipe out all of them.

"Let's do it then," Damar suggested and Lok nodded.

"I need to handle a few things from other main consoles and the few computers that we managed to get running. And perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to gather a few rebels from the little group that has established here."

"I don't think that would be wise," Garak commented from the other side of the conference room. "The closer you get to a bigger event, the less you can count on your own people."

"Then I'll do it on my own. I just need to go to the third floor. Everything is already prepared. If you would excuse me," Lok said and was already half way out of the room when Garak grabbed his arm.

"You really think I'd let you go up there alone? Do you have planned everything from your desk?"

"Yes. It was easier and more comfortable that way."

"Damar, would you mind accompanying my old friend to his former office. I think he'd appreciate some help."

"Oh, Elim, you'll never trust me, will you? What about the old times?"

"The old times were over when you became my superior. And even more over since I heard what you did to the Andorian now-Starfleet officer Tallara Shran. You have changed so much," he nearly hissed to the other Cardassian. Couldn't he relate on anyone these days? Has everyone changed and become crueler in things that probably had to be done?

But has it really been necessary to destroy a young woman's life, to abuse 73 others and to kill countless innocents just to get tiny advantages that you actually hardly noticed when you needed them?

=/\=

As everybody was concentrating on and hoping for news from the frontline, Kai Winn has managed to sneak out of the Bajoran religious residence in the capital without being asked by any monk where she was planning to go.

Together with Dukat, still in his disgusting Bajoran appearance which made him even more detestable, she arranged a secret transport to one of the many entrances of the famous fire caves in the mountains near to the city. She still had a clumsy feeling entering the holy paths that only the damned and expelled have walked, begging the Pah-wraith for help and forgiveness, even for vengeance on the Prophets if the stories about the never-ending war were based not only on religious she believed in it and hoped that the Pah-wraith would see her as an emissary, as someone who would truly follow wherever they would lead.

But the journey to the huge cliff of which was spoken in the ancient texts, was greater than expected. The tunnel system was leading them deeper and deeper into the cold mountains and after a while she was sick of the monotonous grey of the walls and the humidity of the underground ways that had barely ever known what the word 'air exchange' meant.

"We're nearly there," Dukat forced her forward and only unwillingly she stood up from the rock she had been leaning against.

She wasn't the youngest anymore and now she had to bitterly recognize this truth. But finally, it was worth it. Everything as it was described in the holy text was lying ahead of her, a marvelous look and she wished she could let the rest of the Bajoran citizens participate in this moment of revolution.

"We reached the end of one journey, and stand ready to begin another," she said awed and clenched her hand harder around the text book about the evil spirits. "What's the matter, Dukat?" she asked annoyed when her companion didn't seem as impressed as she was.

"Well, this may sound naïve, but I was expecting to see fire. They are called the _fire_ caves," the former Bajoran oppressor said.

"And with good reason," Kai Winn smiled and knew that she would make him _knee_ in front of the holy Pah-wraith, the only Prophets they shall believe in. They would rise from the depth and bring darkness over those who still denied their existence and their powers. She bent down and opened the book on the page she had read most in the last few days.

Closing her eyes, already knowing the sentences by heart, she began saying them in old Bajoran language. She opened her eyes as soon as she noticed something happening. Down in the valley, light shapes began to move, faster and faster gathering and glooming together, twitching around and increasing into a huge fire ball spreading the whole cave into red and yellow flickering light.

"Is that better?" she laughed when seeing Dukat shrieking back in surprise and amazement. Slowly, he dared to walk forward to the edge, watching the fire licking upward and not burning down at all but rising together and spreading its light across the cave.

=/\=

Of course, no one had expected to reach the Cardassian home planet without any interference. And so it came to the 'first date' of the new Defiant ship, battling gloriously in its first fight, as Worf would describe their expensively bought win.

"Sisko to Bashir, status report."

"Nine crew members wounded, three heavily injured, two dead, sir. Still incoming," he added when the doctor noticed an engineering staff member being brought into his 'sickbay', a bigger quarter where additional beds have been brought in and the original ones quickly moved aside as they couldn't be used for actual treatment. Now, they already served as storage for the deceased.

"Carry on," Sisko tried to motivate him and sat down in his chair again. They were still trying to repair the damage and even without the combat, they haven't had a quiet journey so far. Something always seemed to be not working perfectly fine and he just hoped that it wasn't a bad omen.

"Captain, have you seen this?" Odo suddenly said. "The Dominion has begun destroying Cardassian cities. Millions of people are dying."

Sisko walked up to the Constable, were they already coming too late for helping?

"Captain, there's an incoming message on an unofficial channel. Someone doesn't want to be detected."

"Put it on screen."

"Aye, sir, but it is heavily jammed due to Dominion ship communication," the new communication officer Ensign Shran explained.

Sisko walked back and put his hands on the captain's chair as if it would gain him more hold. "Garak!" he said surprised when recognizing the face on the screen.

"It is good to see you, Captain, but we have no time. We have managed to get inside the Obsidian Order's old main building and we were responsible for the power shortcut in Cardassia City."

"Is this the reason to which the Dominion is reacting with genocide?"

"Unfortunately yes. So it really urges us for taking action. Unfortunately, we have encountered a problem down here."

"Which would be?" Sisko asked impatiently. Whatever was happening, they had to count on every ground force they could get.

"We found a secret research project on genetically enhanced humans in the cellars of the Order."

"Humans?"

"So it appears. Long story, fact is: One of them has disappeared and obviously changed side. He is known as not being quite fond of the Federation and it looks as if he is also responsible for the new effectiveness of the Jem'Hadar soldiers to burn down every Cardassian house in this city. We don't know if we should pursue with the original plan to somehow attack the administrative building or–"

"Get him back!" Sisko immediately shouted when the picture of their Cardassian ally has vanished.

"I'm sorry, Captain. But there's too much interference. The Dominion must have detected the transmission," Ensign Shran informed.

"God…Ensign, what can you tell me about genetically engineered humans on Cardassia?" Sisko asked angrily making it sound as if a single Tribble would have survived a Klingon warrior song – well, it appeared to have the same probability as what he has just heard.

"After the first downfall of Section 31 in the 23rd century, 73 genetic experiments of the 20th century were put into stasis after their leader – a man named Khan Noonien Singh, of whom you've all heard about – had tried to not only kill the head of Starfleet and take personal vengeance on an Admiral, but also killed hundreds of people during an attack in which a technologically enhanced vessel had crashed at the San Francisco shore and its city.

"I have no idea about further experiments with these people but as far as I know – or have found out – the Cardassians seemed to have made the most improvements concerning genetic manipulation. And they are best known for keeping their progress secretive. As I have also been transferred to Cardassia, it wouldn't surprise me if Section 31 has ceded them their most valuable products, of course, for a valuable consideration."

"You make it sound as if you were just a test subject, Ensign," Chief O'Brien noticed with disgust toward Section 31. He knew best to what they were capable.

"Actually, I am," Shran said and shrugged her shoulders. She must have really accepted her destiny, the chief engineer thought and turned back to his controls.

"Great. Now we have a genetically enhanced maniac on the other side. Any suggestions?"

"We have two engineered people. Unfortunately none of them megalomaniac," O'Brien joked, making Ezri laugh and Worf at least smile. Everything that could drag them away from the more accurate growing situation was welcome.

"Captain, can I make a suggestion?" the Ensign suddenly asked.

"Of course," Sisko said, nearly open for _everything_ that could save some more lives.

"As soon as we have reached the closer Dominion defense perimeter, we should try to getting close enough to Cardassia Prime's orbit and I could beam down on the surface." Before Sisko could open his mouth to argue, she continued: "It would be easy for me to find a spot not far away from the government headquarters where Khan is probably currently residing. I have been 'designed' especially for combat and together with some rebellion forces or alone I could enter the building.

"I would concentrate my mission on finding and either eliminating or distracting Kahn so that he can't take actual part in the Dominion's decisions to direct their ships. It would gain us an enormous advantage if he isn't in charge anymore. And after what we've been through in our last recent combat, I really think that he helps coordinating the ships from this headquarters."

"What makes you think you can stop a man like Khan? Also the Klingons sing songs about their bitter defeat on Kronos when he has hid there in order for Starfleet to find him."

"Like Khan, I have been enhanced along parameters important for war and one-man-fights. I could at least distract him for quite a while and we shouldn't forget that he still is – engineered or not – a man from the 20th century and since then, our technology has improved by far," Shran argued.

"Well, although it seems plausible to me, Ensign, I still don't have a good feeling with sending you down into enemy's territory all on your own."

"I would only endanger other crew mates by taking risks that an average soldier can't do. It is a mission I'd have to battle on my own. I don't want to sound arrogant, but I am the only one who is able to challenge Khan," the Andorian said and regarded the Captain while he was thinking about it.

There were so many possible endings trying to find an order in his head, he was trying to tell himself that this plan was nonsense and foolish but however, she did have good points.

"Captain, we're about to engage the enemy. We've arrived at the major battle line," Nog informed with an awkward look on his face.

"Alright," Sisko then decided and stood up. "Commander Worf, you will make sure that Ensign Shran doesn't go unarmed down on the surface. You equip her with weapons until the teeth and beam her down as soon as we're close enough. Nog, you will activate the cloaking device on my command, fly us through the enemy's line into the orbit and Ensign, you'll beam down. Timing is everything, we need to get back to the battle before anyone detects us and I also don't want to look like a coward when cloaking, I want to become visible again as soon as possible. So we'll do it fast, understood?" Satisfied with everyone nodding, he leaned back and wished that he had his baseball right now.

Ensign Shran and Commander Worf stood up to leave to the weapons arsenal and prepare her for the mission.

"Good luck, Ensign," Sisko muttered when the officers left the bridge.

Little while later, Shran stood heavily armed with a phaser gun and a pistol and several tiny helpful devices that she knew that she'd hardly be able to use in quick combats, on the transporter platform.

"That you may have a glorious battle and win with honor," Worf said when confirming the coordinates she had typed in.

"I already thought you'd say 'and die with honor'," she answered with a grin and as soon as Nog lowered the shields in the mid of Dominion ships, she began to dematerialize. Before any Jem'Hadar, Breen or Cardassian cruiser could react, the shields were back online and the Defiant already fighting back to the Federation side of the battle.

=/\=

"Do you trust me now?" Khan asked emphatically when the first incidents reports arrived at the headquarters.

"It seemed as if our ships sent ahead have hold out longer than expected against the incoming Federation fleet," Weyoun said impressed concerning the plan of Khan to delay the enemy's arrival.

"I have been trained to end a war. And I can do so in favor of you," the Terran said and was still skeptically regarded by the Breen. "Oh, I can assure you that I have no intent in helping the other humans and their allies. They are not worthy enough to survive. But the Founders instead…you are even regarded as god-like and have the ability to change your form and resist most forces," Khan said and widened his eyes speaking to the female changeling.

Although Weyoun of course not trusted him a bit, he had to admit that with his help, they were doing enormous progress.

"There is new information available for Lakarian city," the Founder mentioned and sat down at the desk again. "They have managed to burn down more than half of the houses and Cardassians try to flee."

"Send some Jem'Hadar ships from the inner line back to the planet. They could easily wipe out the rest of the population," Khan suggested.

"You want us to draw back ships from the battle?" the Vorta said surprised about that obviously foolish move.

"Yes. It would only take them a few minutes and some torpedoes to extinguish the city. Except of course, you want the Cardassians to survive," he answered and eyeballed the clone closely, doubting his will to win his war.

"Order it so," the female shapeshifter said immediately, seeing already that the stranger could rather be trusted than her closest Vorta.

"Of course, I'd never doubt the decision of such a wise and in every aspect enhanced ally…and especially not of you, Founder," he already said and bent forward apologizing before heading over to the communication terminal to give out the new orders.

"Khan, we have taken prisoners over the last few weeks who might know about rebellion groups. Although we have destroyed most of them, they probably have some information about their hiding places. Would you mind taking a look at them and finding out how we can oppress any kind of danger that might come from the citizens of this planet," the female changeling said turning toward the human again.

"No, not at all. How many rebels have you captured?" he asked open for every new challenge.

"Oh, enough that you don't have to worry about waste," she said and nodded to Weyoun who showed Khan the way to the dungeons.

"Since we have heard about a rebellion forming, we have been able to catch some of their most known faces. They are sorted after the time that they're already here," he explained Khan when they entered the lowest basement.

"Who of them is already here for the longest time?"

"The ones in this holding cell," the Vorta said and pointed at the one of to the left. "Find out if they know about any secret hideouts that we may have missed so far, especially here in the city. Good luck," he added and entered the corridor again, leaving Khan and two Jem'Hadar soldiers alone with the prisoners.

After a first overlook, the human male directed to the first holding cell and lowered the force field.

"Is the Dominion that desperate to trust humans?" one of the Cardassians said disgusted.

"You are a traitor," another one hissed.

"Oh no, no, no. I have never been part of the so-called Federation. But you are the ones who should be ashamed of their actions." He continued reading out from a padd the most notable places that had been destroyed throughout the last attack. "Most buildings will follow in the attack of the city which is about to begin. We will destroy every single Cardassian breathing on that planet but you now have the chance to rescue some of them. Just tell me where they are hiding."

"Are you fearing you miss them during the attack?"

"I believe that every city has a certain retreat place," Khan answered to the old woman.

"You'll never get information from us," she added holding the hand of probably her husband. A mistake, as it now was clear to him.

Without hesitation he walked straight toward her and grabbed the head of the male next to her. "You're her husband I assume?" he asked and placed his huge hands on the Cardassian's head.

The man nodded in fear and silent tears were running down his cheek.

"What do you want to do? You're unarmed, and the two Jem'Hadar won't help you," the wife hissed and tried to push him away.

Without hesitation, Khan slapped her in the face and then turned back to the man. Slowly, he began imposing the pressure on the head and became stronger from second to second. His own face was already turning red from either the joy or the exhaustion of his action but nevertheless, it only took little time until they all heard something cracking.

The Cardassian screamed in pain when Khan was pressing his skull together with his enormous and unnatural strength. The fellow prisoners began to scream and some panicked, one ran out of the holding cell whose force fields weren't yet raised but was immediately shot by one of the Jem'Hadar soldiers. Khan himself yelled out loudly when the cranial bone began to give in and the face began to move under his hands.

The screams of the man have stopped and now it was only a single mushy 'stuff' left in Khan's hand, the head had imploded with a noisy sound, splinters of bones were falling down, the blood has sprayed out into all directions and the interior of the skulls was flowing out of the compressed head.

Uninterested, Khan dropped the grey-brown mixture of skin, bones and blood to the ground. When the shouts of the Cardassians have entered a common sobbing and silence of disbelief, he stood up again and faced the prisoners, "is anyone of you _now_ ready to cooperate with the Dominion?" Slowly, he turned around to the whining and crying wife of the deceased rebel.

With one hand he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She couldn't stand properly and had to lean against the wall. "To which secret hideout did your rebellion troop unite when you were having secret meetings?" he shouted at her, his actually tidily back-gelled haired was hanging down into his face and his pale skin has taken on a red color. He smiled at her and his light green eyes seemed to gloom at the scared to death woman who was looking down on the floor, trying to avoid a glance at what was left from her husband.

"We…we met at the Obsidian Order's headquarters," she stammered and he hit her straight in the face as soon as she stopped finish talking.

"Thanks," he added and kicked her two times heavily in the stomach so that a flood of blood was coming out of her mouth. "What irony," he then said to himself and left the holding cell without a second look back and reactivated the force field.

He took out the communicator he had gotten from the Vorta. "Weyoun, I think there is a place we may have missed during the attacks," he said and was surprised by the cleverness of the rebels. Even when they had ordered them Jem'Hadar cruisers to attack the city, the administrative hub hasn't been a target. All the time, they have been operating right under their noses – under his nose. And now, he was ready to make them pay for that fault.

=/\=

"Captain, we've engaged the enemy," Nog said when they decloaked amid of the battle zone.

"I see so too," Sisko said as the ship rocked to the first phaser hitting in. "Fire with all we have," he ordered as the Defiant gained speed again. It was easier to navigate through the war due to its smallness and it was harder to be targeted, but nevertheless, Doctor Bashir did not have any free second while navigating the incoming injured on the few free beds.

"Shields are down to sixty percent," Worf commented only seconds before the console next to him exploded with glooming sparks and the following impact of a photon torpedo kicked him from his chair.

Sisko stumbled over to O'Brien who refused to leave his station while Bashir has already come up to the bridge knowing that none of the senior staff would voluntarily come down to him. "We need to get you to sickbay," he shouted over all the noises of torpedoes and incoming messages and screams.

"Kind of busy right now," the chief engineer said while Bashir gave him a Hypospray from his med kit.

"That's an order!"

"No, Julian," O'Brien said concentrating on the data trying to ignore his damaged shoulder.

"You heard him, now go," Sisko shouted at his own officers. This wasn't the time for an argument and he didn't want their energy to be lost in fighting each other.

"Yes, sir," he said persuaded and left his station together with Bashir toward the turbolift.

"Three Jem'Hadar at port," Nog screamed.

"Realigning emergency power to port shields," Worf reacted quickly but the first phasers have already hit the hull. Another explosion and a tactical officer was falling down next to the captain's chair.

Sisko rushed back to him and felt the pulse. The Tellarite was dead. "Get us out of here," Sisko ordered when a huge explosion of something over him made him fall on the body.

"Aye sir," the Ferengi said quickly and retyped the commands but soon he noticed that the main power of impulse drive has been redirected to the shields. He activated the emergency power cells from the lower decks but wasn't sure if this did any good.

"Sir," Odo suddenly gasped and controlled his information twice, "the Cardassians, they're attacking the other Dominion ships!"

Sisko turned back to the main screen which already showed how the closest Cardassian dreadnought ship fired a salve of photon torpedoes at a nearby Breen vessel.

"Wow, they switched sides," Dax commented in disbelief.

"The timing couldn't be better," Sisko added knowing that the ground rebels must have somehow achieved a success. "Head to their closest lines. This is our chance to punch through," he ordered and finally sensed the arduous acceleration of the new Defiant as a good thing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Explanations:**

Thalaron radiation: "Thalaron is a type of radiation in the tertiary EM band with biogenic properties, able to consume organic matter at the subatomic level. Thalaron's unique properties allow its effective range to expand almost without limit, meaning that only a microscopic amount can be incredibly dangerous." – memory-alpha

Chapter 16

 _[working in a tight shaft] "I only wish I was still a member of the Obsidian Order. This would make a wonderful interrogation chamber. Tight quarters, no air, bad lighting, random electric shocks - it's perfect."  
[from outside] "Sounds like you're enjoying yourself."_

\- Garak and Bashir in 'By Inferno's Light'

As soon as she had rematerialized she stood up from her kneeing position in case that she would have beamed directly into a battle, and had a look around. She was somewhere near the former Obsidian Order's main building and the area around her was filled with running Jem'Hadar dragging the last Cardassians out on the streets for execution.

As they were all busy with killing the 'traitors' who have decided that they were obviously fighting on the wrong side, nobody took notice of her. She saw the columns of smokes in the other sectors of the city where the soldiers have begun to devastate the proud capital of a people that had been forced into the wrong direction by a mad leader.

The Cardassia I grew up on is gone, she thought when fighting her way through Breen and clones and bodies that lay everywhere across the streets. It was a poor look of this planet and the only word that fitted the description was 'sad'. The phaser fire and the screams were louder than anything else and Tallara Shran tried to ignore the falling men aside her.

She nearly stumbled over a young Cardassian child and wanted to stop and help the whining kid but in the moment she hesitated to react, the boy was shot down by a Jem'Hadar soldiers trying to target an armed rebel.

Fighting the urge to join the battle, she continued her way and reached the main entrance. It might be foolish to enter like this, but it was the fastest way to find out where Khan probably was right now. She had a look at the lock but just pulled the necessary cables out of the wall and the door could easily been broken open.

Inside, it was still as clumsy and hot as before but also dark now as the main energy loss has also affected this part of the city. Slowly, the automatic lights began to work again, leaving her in a half-dark area which didn't make it feel more right to be here on her own.

=/\=

"We have to go now," Kira said when she grabbed the last gun of the table.

"They expect us anyway," Damar agreed and looked at the around fifteen rebels who have successfully gathered.

"There might still some of us coming," one of them said hopefully although they saw what was happening on the streets.

"I'm sorry but we don't have more time," the Bajoran said and nodded at Lok and Garak who seemed ready as well. They had been managed to get hold of outlines of the main building but attacking the Cardassian central government was definitely not going to be an easy task.

Suddenly, the door opened and two more Cardassians entered. "We're sorry for being late, but we had to make a detour," the younger one said.

"Great, grab some gear and join us, we're about to attack the main building as most of the Jem'Hadar are out on the streets," Kira said not noticing how Garak's mouth dropped open when he recognized the two women.

"Kel, you join Kira and Damar fighting their way to the central office while you, Palandine, join Elim and me freeing potential prisoners in the basement holding cells," Lok ordered both of them, well knowing how all three of them twitched when Garak was mentioned. But as Kira already headed for the door, they had no time to welcome each other and so they just joined the group.

Kira headed along the corridor and but suddenly stopped hesitating. There was a man standing on the other side of the hallway, a Terran who made no attempt of stopping or joining them.

"Khan!" Lok suddenly said out loud and walked next to Kira.

"This is the genetically enhance human?" she asked as the Cardassian nodded.

"What do you want here?" Damar wanted to know.

Khan slowly walked closer, which made Kira raise her weapon at him. "I've interrogated some prisoners and they told me about a rebellion troop here in the Order. Such an irony to gather in the core of the government to finally overthrow it," he said and stopped a few meters only in front of the Bajoran. "And what an irony that a Bajoran woman is helping to free her former oppressor," he added with a smile.

"What do you want to do, Khan? Kill twenty armed men and women on your own," Kira asked challenging.

"Oh, I see you don't understand. Probably dear Pythas has lied to you about my capabilities. I took out dozens of Klingon warriors on my own. I killed thousands of people when I crashed a spaceship on Earth. I have attacked the high command of Starfleet with one single runabout. And you still underestimate me," he said and came closer, waiting for the rebels to make the first step.

"Not that easy," Kira said and fired her stun pistol. It hit Khan directly in the chest but showed no effect. She tried again several times which only concluded in him laughing at her.

But without any warning, he jumped forward and kicked Kira in the stomach so that she flew against the other Cardassians and landed on the ground a few meters away.

"Let us try to solve this diplomatically," Lok said and stepped toward Khan.

"Why? Because you fear me? You shouldn't have used my people for experiments. You shouldn't have used me. Haven't you learned anything from the past?" Khan hissed and clenched his hands around Lok's head. The Cardassian screamed as he was forced down to the ground. His head was close to imploding now and the skull already seemed to crack.

"Let him go!" Garak shouted and tried to stun him with a more intensive phaser beam. But nothing worked and he pushed his whole body against the human. They both fell to the ground and the next thing Garak noticed was being thrown against the wall. The impact made his brain cells dance and his vision got black before he could look up again. Phaser rays were hitting everything but Khan himself and one by one, he was taking them down.

Cardassians were thrown against the wall or he compressed parts of their bodies within seconds, breaking their bones without any effort.

"Stop it!" someone suddenly screamed from the other side of the corridor.

Hesitating, Khan turned around but then his surprised face rather became a grin. "What is it, do _you_ want to stop me?" he ridiculed the Andorian Starfleet member standing lonely in the hallway.

"Your hatred is directed against the Federation, not Cardassia," she said and came closer.

"Cardassia has joined the fight against the Dominion, that makes them also my enemy," Khan said and eyeballed the woman.

She didn't answer but put down her bag and her guns, throwing both on the ground. "You weren't the only test subject that Lok's Order abused for their own benefit," she explained and looked at the heavily breathing Cardassian in Garak's arm. "And he definitely doesn't earn surviving this war. But this is not that we should judge about."

"When not us, who then? We are the best, we are the only ones worthy to live. We are better!" Khan hissed realizing that the Andorian also was a genetically engineered.

"I won't argue with you about that. You have already done enough damage throughout history," she said and without warning, she punched him right into his chest.

He flew back several meters and rolled over the ground before he came to a halt.

"Get out of here and into the main building. Most of the Jem'Hadar has been sent out into the streets, so you shouldn't meet many of them in the administrative building itself," she said to Kira. "Oh, watch out for some soldiers on your way down. Some might wake up again," she added and walked through the Cardassians who followed Kira and Damar.

"Garak, we need to go!" the Bajoran said and tried to pull him up.

But the former spy kneed over his old friend who hardly breathed anymore. The pressure on his head had risen too high, blood has reached out of his brain and was filling his skull, compressing the brain itself. "I stay with him," Garak answered and held Pythas tight.

"No…go. For Cardassia," Pythas muttered and grabbed Garak's arm.

"For Cardassia," he answered and softly put him on the ground.

"Let's go," Damar said and the three ran away not daring to take a look back where to super soldiers were about to end their own enquiry.

Surprised by being hit, Khan stood up again. "You're good," he complimented her while she put off her Starfleet shirt and pullover.

"24th century's technology," she said with a smile, only standing in her top there.

"This isn't about the Federation anymore. This is just about vengeance," Khan recognized and walked over to her. "Why should we fight at all? I could better help destroying the Federation for their faults and you can help me building a new order in this quadrant."

"You've killed enough people, Khan. It has to end, tonight," she said and looked into the face of a man who had ruthlessly condemned thousands of innocents to death without any regrets.

"Is this Starfleet moral that I hear from you?" he asked and his look x-rayed her whole interior.

"I've never been truly working for the Federation. I've been passed from the research lab to the Order and further to Section 31. But both Intelligence services are destroyed by now. There's no point in having revenge."

"There's always a point in having vengeance, you have just lived too long among humans already. Why should you oppose me? You don't stand for the Federation who I want to destroy. You're just an outcast, like me," he said and without expecting an answer, he punched his fist into her face making her stumble backward.

Before she could react, he grabbed her arms and clouted her. As she didn't show any reaction to this, neither with wounds nor with falling on the ground, he continued slapping her but she raised her arms as well and blocked every attack of him.

He turned around and tried to kick her in the stomach but she took his leg and threw it around so that he landed on the floor. He immediately jumped up but she already took a run-up and with enough speed she walked up the floor and performed half of a somersault and kicked both of her feet into his chest and grabbed his head at the same time so that they both were thrown away by the impact.

Before he landed on the ground, she sprang back and with a back salto she landed on the ground while he turned his body and also stood up immediately as he hit the floor.

"You're good," he said and started running again, "luckily not good enough," he added and hit and kicked her again, this time faster so that she hardly had time to block him and coordinate attack patterns herself but after a while of defense she grew in self-confidence and although he was much taller and muscular than him, she resisted his pushes backward.

While fighting, they constantly moved positions and therefore rather ran, jumped and flew over the floor which was already filled by debris of the destroyed buildings near-by. The Jem'Hadar had already starting to devastate everything that could be endangering for the Dominion and killed every life form they came close to.

"Why don't you just give up?" Khan hissed when he threw Tallara once again against a door that broke away under the impact.

She stumbled backward and toward the staircase and pushed herself away from the wall to tear him down with her. Together they landed on the stairs and fell down more or less a whole level. With toil, she got up and felt her forehead. She bled slightly and her antennae hurt abnormally. Khan already jumped up seven stairs at once and she rolled off just in time.

The Andorian climbed back up to the third story but she felt how Khan's huge hands grabbed her at her chest. He hit her head against the wall and repeated it before she could free her legs from between his and raised one high enough to hit his head. Before he could react, Tallara ran upward the next few stairs, pushed herself of the wall and turned around in the same jump. She kicked into his stomach but he didn't even seem to notice.

On and on they stumbled and threw themselves upward and while his perfect skin only showed a few scattered scratches, her wounds got bigger and the staircase became sprinkled by blue blood. Tallara noticed that she had arrived on the last floor when her body crashed against the door that led to outside. She was glad to smell fresh air again but the fights and screams from the war under and above them were astonishing louder than before. She stood up and stumbled outside and had a look down on the streets where Jem'Hadar and Breen were killing one Cardassian after another.

Soldiers of the Orders have arrived supporting their citizens but as long as the Dominion still gave out orders, their warriors would continue this genocide without questioning. When she turned back to Khan, he already stood directly in front of her. He stared down at the Andorian who was about ten centimeters smaller but despite all, nearly as strong as he was.

She had been engineered with the improved technology since Khan's birth but she was only a woman who had just recently found out about her enhancement and didn't know what exactly she was able to do.

"I need to help the Dominion and you can't stop me," Khan hissed at her. He grabbed her arms and strengthened his grip. He wanted to crush her bones but she was too strong. He nearly tore her skin apart, his hands already soaked with blue blood.

"You don't have to do this Khan," she muttered back and freed herself from him. She raised her leg hitting his face and jumped around, supported her body with one hand on the ground and kicked away his legs.

He landed on the floor and she jumped onto him, smashed his head as hard as she could on the roof. He started laughing, even when his nose began to bleed and mixed with the blue liquid that already sprinkled the floor.

"You never learn, do you?" he asked with his deep, rough voice and turned around quickly. He sprang onto his feet and performed a double-kick into her stomach. "Your only purpose is to distract me from helping the Dominion. Do you really think that the Federation, with all its allies, is able to withstand the mighty Founders and their loyal soldiers?" he asked and continued kicking her although she already lay on the ground.

Her antennae were twitching in pain with every impact of his superior strength.

He bent down to her. "You're right, it's not only about vengeance for what the Federation has done to me. It is more about using one's powers. Something that you still have to learn," he said and his hand glided over her left antenna. "I've heard that they're really important for you. An antenna helps your balance and only re-grows within nine months. Shall we try?"

She clenched her hands around his arm when he grabbed the antenna.

Slowly, he began pulling it and her head moved toward the attraction.

"Don't," she muttered and screamed out in pain when a flood of blood flowed down her head. She strengthened her grip on his arms and moved her whole body forward to finally kick into Khan's stomach.

Surprised, he left her antenna and fall backward.

She stood up but could hardly see anything, her eyes were watered and it was a dark night. The only light were the phaser beams on the ground and the space ships in the sky.

Suddenly, it seemed as if everything came to a halt. She ran over to the edge of the roof to have a look down. The fire had stopped and the last soldiers fighting were told to hold ceasefire. The Jem'Hadar put their weapons down, some of them tore their White supply out of their neck.

"It seems as if the Dominion has lost," she said and turned around and nearly shrieked when she noticed that Khan had been standing right behind her.

"Impossible," he said and his head became red of anger.

"It's over," Shran muttered and didn't know what to do.

He wasn't definitely superior to her but she also couldn't wait here for the Federation to arrive and keep Khan that long. "No!" he shouted and tripped backward.

Suddenly, there was something that felt like an earthquake. It took Tallara some time to realize the huge photon torpedo that had been fired into the building. The orange light vanished for a moment before the impact happened.

The whole building seemed to implode and collapse under their feet. She started to run but the floor was already trembling and losing in height. Khan was already ahead of her, taking a run-up. She only could witness how he jumped away from the down-falling floor which ended up in debris on the surface of the planet and landed on the building next to it. He kneed down and looked back at the tumbling building.

If he can do it, I also can, Tallara thought and tried to push her feet away from the ground with all the strength that she could bear. She nearly felt immortal when she landed on the other roof top within seconds. She tried to gain her balance and looked at the rubble pile behind her. Turning around, she noticed that Khan was gone.

She stood up and tried to spot him among all the cheering Cardassians on the ground but then noticed a spot at the horizon. She got up and nearly fell down at once. The pain in her left antenna was nearly unbearable and it felt as if most of the connecting nerves had been damaged by the enormous pull by Khan.

She tried to run straightly and without thinking twice, jumped from one roof to another with the hope that she could do everything that her enemy also was able to. He was on his way to the main building of the Central Command where most probably the rebels have already attacked the Founder and Weyoun. Otherwise they could have never ordered the Jem'Hadar to stop fighting.

Tallara only noticed casually the softening noises of the blasts and explosion. The war was getting to an end and they have won. But somehow she didn't feel like that. What did Khan plan anyway? The Federation has gained back its power over its territory, the threat was gone and the death toll still rose into the billions. Has it really been worth it? All the destruction around her, the corpses lying on the ground, the orphans, the mutilated, the widowers, the families crying over their lost children, wives and husbands.

The Federation was weakened as never before and so was the proud Cardassia. There was nothing left to fight for and still Khan seemed determined to get to the Central Command. When Tallara landed on the rooftop of the last building, she noticed that the Defiant has made its way to Cardassia.

It was in a near orbit, brightly visible for the naked eye. Sisko must have beamed down there, as well as Admiral Ross and some Federation delegated, arresting the Founder and Weyoun if they still lived and talking about how to proceed with the millions of soldiers and who was going to court for being accused as a war criminal.

How could they at all bring justice in such a conflict, full of little attacks, so many people who were guilty for crimes, they couldn't punish them all. The Dominion retreat of the Alpha Quadrant was clear but whose idea has it been, the Founder's or the Vorta's? What would happen to the Jem'Hadar and what about the millions of Cardassians?

She tried not to think about it when she jumped down to the highest floor where the roof has been hit by a phaser beam. Khan must have been here, there was some fresh blood on the rubble and despite all, she had managed to injure him slightly.

She followed the corridor which was filled by rubble over which she climbed and passed two Federation security officers. "Have you seen a human male coming by?" she asked out of breath.

"You need medical attention. Report to the Defiant in orbit, they have a sickbay," the Tellarite woman said.

"Just answer my question," she demanded fiercely, rubbing her antenna as it was aching again.

"I think so. But he didn't wear a Starfleet uniform, might have lost it in the war," she answered and added something that Tallara didn't hear anymore as she was already running toward the turbolift. It seemed as if it was still working and she immediately ordered the commanding level.

=/\=

Kira headed around the corner. Without hesitating, she shot the Jem'Hadar guards in front of her.

"There shouldn't be many left," Garak commented and followed her.

"This way," Damar said and they hurried to the main office which he knew so well. He shot another two soldiers at the door and walked inside. He ducked when phaser fire hit through the room and Garak and Kira also searched shelter.

Kira looked up when the fire stopped and shot one of the Jem'Hadar before the other one could react. A blink of an eye later, that one also fell to the ground and Garak stood up, his handphasers targeting Weyoun and the Founder, the only Dominion represents left in that room.

"Well, Colonel Kira, what a pleasant surprise," Weyoun hissed full of disgust and regarded also the phaser in her hand.

"Pleasure's all mine," she answered simply staring into his glooming eyes.

"The Federation fleet has surrounded the planet," Damar said taking a look at the main screen of the console next to them.

"I want you to contact the Jem'Hadar and the Breen and order their ships to stand down," Kira said slowly trying not to provoke anything that could destroy the victory to which they were so close.

"And also the troops on Cardassia to do the same," Garak added.

This was one of the very few occasions in which he didn't smile. This time, he was on the side that fought for its freedom, hasn't he always been on the side of the oppressor so far? Sneaking around in the dark, being a shadow but right now he was a known face, fighting on the bright side.

"I will not do such thing," the Founder answered. It was obvious that she was close to the end, Odo had nearly died and without the cure, her condition has severely deteriorated.

Kira sighed and stepped closer to her, "this war is over," she muttered and held her phaser at her neck.

Garak also neared as he knew how this had originally ended.

"Do not threaten a Founder," Weyoun said and came closer to Kira.

"Do you rather wish I'd kill you first?" Garak asked and pointed at him with his own phaser.

The changeling ignored that but stated, "you will see that neither the Jem'Hadar nor the Breen will listen to me. They will fight until the last of them has fallen…or the last of you." She sat down behind her desk and did not seem as if to continue an argument.

Suddenly, Kira was called. "Captain Sisko to Kira."

"Kira here. Are you within the orbit?"

"Yes, we are. What's your status?"

"We have made it into the command center. But the Founder does not want to send back her troops."

"Is your location secure?"

"I don't think the soldiers will risk hurting the Founder," the Bajoran said.

"Okay, please hold on," Sisko ended the talk.

"Well, we don't have much else to do," Garak mentioned.

"Damar…what a pleasant surprise to see you as well," the Vorta now said to Damar.

"Shut up or I'll shoot you first," the former Legate answered in a bad mood while studying the tactical console. He looked up when he heard a transporter sound and someone was materializing in the room.

"Odo!" Kira said with a huge smile but remembered that she was on duty and that she couldn't hug or welcome him. "Why are you here?" she asked in the role of a Colonel again.

"I am here to propose an offer," the Constable said and walked over to the other changeling. "Link with me," he offered and held out his arm.

"Odo!" Kira protested and wanted to hold him back but she was pulled away by Garak. "Let him," he whispered and watched how the two Founders became shapeless and melted together.

All of sudden, the door opened again. Damar was the first to grab a rifle and when they realized that it was Khan standing on the threshold, he didn't hesitate firing. As it was set to more than stun mode, Khan was slightly thrown backward but then rushed toward the Cardassian and kicked him toward the wall.

Kira started to scream when Garak was running toward the human but he was pushed away by a simple hit into the face. The Bajoran kneed down next to him, relieved when she spotted a slow pulse.

Full of fear she looked up in Khan's emotion less face that only showed the joy of violence when he was bending down to her. Kira felt his huge hands clenching around her head and the pressure that they were suddenly imposing on her skull. She wanted to scream but not a single sound was leaving her mouth. She has already closed her eyes and started praying to the prophets when suddenly she was released.

The moment she blinked and looked up again, she spotted Khan lying on the floor and Tallara Shran kneeing on him. Kira didn't lose time but checked that Garak was still okay, although unconscious and then ran over to Damar who hasn't moved since his encounter with the wall.

He seemed to be breathing as well and semi-conscious. Khan has already thrown the Andorian away from him and stood up. Nevertheless, Tallara was good at distracting him from his actual goal – the Founder.

If he killed her, the Dominion ships can't be hold back, Kira thought and ran over to the two changelings who were leaving the link and restoring their physical appearances again, the female shapeshifter looking healed from the disease.

The Founder seemed to nod at Odo and Kira asked what they have decided when the tactical console behind which Damar was lying, broke into two pieces.

The Bajoran stumbled backward when she realized that Khan has cut it with his bare hand which was right now hitting Tallara's face. A tiny second later, the floor was sparkled with blue blood and the Andorian was again throwing her whole body against the enhanced human.

"She will draw back the Jem'Hadar and Breen ships," Odo informed Kira and Weyoun.

The Vorta stared with his mouth dropping open at his God but then lowered his head. "May I ask why you have decided so, Founder?" he asked with a trembling voice that Kira has never heard before.

"I will face my punishment but Odo will enter the Great Link. He will finally join his kind and be reunited with the other Founders," she answered and typed in the commands for calling back the ships. "The war has ended," she said and nodded at Kira, Weyoun and Odo.

"No!" Khan screamed and ignoring Tallara trying to grab hold of him, he ran forward the four aliens.

Weyoun, noticing first that his intention was harming the Founder, threw himself between them. With one hand, Khan grabbed the Vorta's neck and pressed it together, dropping him without regarding how Weyoun fell down and didn't move anymore.

"The Federation must fall," he hissed and reached out for the Founder. Before he could touch her, she started to shift her physical form back into the jellylike mass and fell down on the ground. "You have made her stopping the attack," Khan hissed and before Odo could also shift himself into a formless appearance, he had already pushed him against the wall.

Odo's eyes widened but Khan was suddenly torn back until he realized that it had been Tallara who had pulled him backward with her arms around his waist. But after all, he was already a man in his mid-thirties while the Andorian was still surprised about what she was actually able to do.

Kira screamed when Khan got up again, not even turning back to Tallara who lay motionless on the ground. The Bajoran ran toward her while Odo didn't manage to shift into his liquid state again.

Khan jumped over the console trying to land on the liquor but it had already flooded up the wall. Khan punched against it creating a big whole into the stone but Odo was shifting around it. "Now, let me recall what Lok told me about you shapeshifters…unbreakable but not undestroyable," he hissed and turned back to the console behind him.

"What are you doing?" Kira shouted and felt Tallara's slow pulse.

She was becoming conscious again and sat up all of sudden. "Give up, Khan!" she yelled. "We could do that all day!"

"Oh, but I am having so much fun," the megalomaniac man answered smilingly when an alarm tone began to sound all over the room.

"What's that?" Kira asked and got a surprising answer from Damar who had stood up again.

"He is realigning all the energy from the conduits to the main power core of the city…which happens to be right under us."

"What does it mean?" Kira asked while Tallara slowly stood up again.

"It will overload the system and create an immense backfire – which will lead into the explosion of the core."

"Is it a matter-antimatter collision?" Kira asked when Tallara ran toward Khan, jumped and kicked him against the wall with both of her feet. He went down and she clenched her hands around his head as he used to do.

"We're not the Federation, Colonel. We do not use matter-antimatter for our energy resources, at least most of our vessels don't. But this isn't a ship here, Cardassia is a big city and we've been experimenting with new resources," Damar said and ran over to Garak who tried to get up now as well.

"What does it mean, experimenting?" Kira asked.

"Well, as far as I have been informed, the Obsidian Order has done such researches for more than a decade already," Garak mentioned and crawled over the floor.

"And as far as I know, they have been successful – before the Order was taken over by the Dominion," Damar said and helped him up.

"What does it mean?" Tallara now shouted while Khan still tried to free himself from her strengthening grip. "What does it mean?" she repeated and noticed with astonishment and disgust that she possessed the same abilities as this man did – his head was swelling red and his breath has become faster.

"They have been working on using Thalaron radiation. It's dangerous and incalculable – but unimaginable powerful. Some agents stole it years ago from the Tal Shiar," Khan hissed and could free himself when Tallara let him go absent-minded, thinking about what that meant.

"You flooded this building with Thalaron radiation," she answered and her mouth dropped open.

"Not only this room…it will expand…all over the city and further!" Khan said and stood up again.

"Kira to Sisko. Are you still in orbit?" the Bajoran suddenly tapped her combadge.

"Of course we are. What's happened?"

"Khan has set free dangerous radiation."

"I register unknown energy waves from the surface," O'Brien said in the background.

"We'll beam you out of there," Sisko added.

"Not me," Tallara suddenly said and stepped closer to Kira, "I think the radiation won't harm me as fast as a human. Let me activate the emergency force fields, I have learned how to activate them when I had worked for the Order. They have always had some measurements in case their experiments failed – although I did not know about the energy source research."

"Okay, the rest of you stand by. But we can't get hold of Odo and the Founder," Sisko said and Kira looked around. She first saw Khan and then what he was watching at: Odo was still in his liquid state, knowing that if he returned to his usual form, Khan would immediately grab and try to kill him. And after all, he still felt vulnerable as a 'human', as long as he didn't shift, it would also hurt. He remembered when Garak had tortured him like that, making him unable to return to his original form.

"Odo!" Kira hissed while the Founder – knowing that she had to choose between death and punishment for her actions – chose to live and regained her human-like appearance. Odo as well started to shift again but as soon as the transporter had locked on his coordinates and started to initialize the beam, Khan punched forward and his hand hit Odo's chest who formed himself to not been thrown away by the impact.

In exactly the same moment, the transporter started working but lost the coordinates due to the shift and the last thing Odo heard from Kira was her scream when she saw that he was not beamed up with them.

Kira rematerialized on the bridge of the Defiant, along with Damar, Garak and the Founder. "You need to beam up Odo!" she shouted at O'Brien who could do nothing more than answer that he didn't receive more than the two life signs from Tallara and Khan.

"He must have been forced to continue shifting," Garak muttered while Dr. Bashir has already settled down beneath the two Cardassians who were still unable to stand.

"There is nothing more we can do, Colonel," Sisko decided. "The war has ended."

"But Cardassia's people, sir, they'll all die from the radiation if its leak isn't sealed soon!" Nog said and turned around with surprise and horror in his face.

"That's true, Ensign. Then let's hope that Shran is successful. Chief, do you have her coordinates?"

"Yes, sir. Locked for beam as soon as she says so," he answered watching those two particular life forms running through the building.

Tallara has run out of the room with the knowledge that there was hardly anything she could do for Odo. She heard the footsteps behind her and noticed that Khan was running after her.

The cat and the mouse have changed their position, she thought and picked up pace.

"You can't stop it!" the human shouted after her.

"Perhaps these people are damned, but I won't allow you to commit genocide," she took the breath to scream back and immediately stopped when half of the corridor in front of her was missing by an explosion. The mass of stone of the floor must have broken down and collapsing this half of the building.

Down there laid corpses already – or what was left of them. They seemed like stone status, having fallen down and perished into dust. Her breath stopped for a moment but then she felt an immense pain in her mouth. When she opened her eyes, she realized that he must have punched her into her face.

"You can't stop me," Khan hissed and took up her body from the ground.

"People already stopped you that weren't superior. So can I," she said and kicked her knee into his neck. She turned around and tried to get hold on the floor but lost the balance and fell down into the debris. She looked around and noticed that the basement must have partly collapsed as well.

Suddenly she noticed green dust lying in a small layer upon some stones. She walked forward, crawling and climbing all over the rubble piles and over stone corpses. She shrieked when Khan landed only ten meters behind her.

"The radiation will expand," he yelled while she stubbornly continued her way.

"No, not if I stop the power backfiring," she answered and thought about the energy that was produced there and immediately directed back to the source, overloading the system and creating the breach of safety fields.

She needed to erect the emergency force fields to stop the radiation from emitting. But nothing could hold back the energy waves that were already putting Cardassia literally in debris and ashes. Millions would die by the hand of one man. She reached the lower basements of the energy converter of the city. It was partly under the government headquarters and the other half belonged to another building which controlled the energy distribution of the city.

The closer she got, the more intense became the pain that she felt all over her skin. The green energy properties settled down on her blue skin and started to glow like dust particles. Her skin felt dry and cold and the Thalaron tried to attack her skin which tried to defend itself from being converted into stone-like form.

She had reached the main control panel which she recognized to be similar to the laboratories in the Obsidian Order. She has been a test subject for them too long and she had learnt a lot while waiting for her experiments or holding out some sort of biotechnology that was always first tested on her. She restored the back-up files in order to activate the emergency security system but Khan was coming closer.

The radiation seemed to have more effect on him as his blood seemed to have dried on his skin and grey scars along his cheeks disfigured his face.

"Killed by your own means," Tallara hissed and saw how a weakened Khan tried to reach her. She dodged backward and kicked him into the chest.

He moaned in pain and with his eyes wide open, he looked into the origin of the power. It sent out radiation waves in frequent intervals, being visible as green dust floating through the room.

"Done," she muttered when a lilac-orange force field activated around the core.

"No!" Khan screamed and reached out for the field but twitched back by the shock of the energy.

Tallara turned back to dim down the power when she suddenly noticed how grey her hands felt. She stumbled backward and fell to the ground. Her whole skin was patterned with those grey scars, ripping it slightly apart though no blood was flowing out.

"Sisko to Ensign Shran. Are you there? Can you hear me?"

She sank down against the console and stared at Khan who was still fighting for his consciousness. He had been altered centuries ago, nobody would have thought about that radiation. However, his body was stronger but she was enhanced toward him.

"I am here," she finally managed to say.

"Hold on, we'll beam you out of there., right into a quarantine field on sickbay."

"Khan also is alive. Beam him up as well," she moaned in pain.

There followed a long silence and she could already feel the glances of the officers up there. He has killed millions of Cardassians, he was responsible for the death of uncountable Federation officers and at last, for the suffering that Odo had to stand through before he finally gave up to the radiation effects, converting himself finally completely into stone and dust, a small pile of rubble among all the debris lying around.

"Understood," Sisko eventually answered and the basement around her vanished and rearranged into the too-well-known sickbay of the Defiant.

"We have no real treatment for this radiation, but this might slow it down at first," Dr Bashir said as the only person inside the containment field. Most of the emitting radiation inside their clothes has been eradicated by the bio filters of the transporters so it was mostly only the one left that has attacked her body. However, a quarantine would be the best precaution.

"I think I might find some way that your body adapts to the radiation," Dr. Bashir added when he examined the scars on her arms and face.

"What about him?" she asked and looked over to the unconscious Khan. "After all, he's like me," she added as an answer to Bashir's surprised look. "And what would you do for your family?" she said and moved her eyes away from the other engineered person, back to the enhanced doctor. "He's like us."

"No, I don't think so," Dr. Bashir added and looked with disgust at the criminal.

"Then tell me, what is the difference?" Tallara challenged.

Regarding Khan for some time, Dr. Bashir finally turned back to her. "I don't know. But after all, we adapted to what we were meant for. And he has risen against his creators. Whoever he is, he is dangerous and should be kept away from the people…not for another hundred years, but this time forever. Because wherever he'll go, he brings chaos and destruction. The universe is not ready yet for our kind, but one day it will. And men like Khan will turn into men like you and me…"


	17. Chapter 17

**Explanations:**

Torr Sector: "The Torr Sector was the largest and most densely populated sector. It was originally designed to house the service houses but over time grew to be the cultural centre of Cardassia City, with food, entertainment, artist displays and public performances of music and dance." – memory-beta

Regnar: "Desert Regnars are a small blind reptilian species which can be found in the Mekar Wilderness of Cardassia. They have an impressive facility for camouflage which is enhanced by their consistently calm demeanor, they only move when the wind or shadow can conceal their displacement and use a chameleon like ability to blend into the surroundings making them nearly invisible.

"Regnars like to establish colonies next to the root systems of Indigo sunsearchers. In Elim Garak's second wilderness hunt at the Bamarren Institute he caught a Regnar which he named Mila and used him both as an inspiration in an ability to hide and as a guide to sense hunting parties and evade them." – memory-beta

Nal Dejar: "Nal Dejar was a Cardassian female who served as an Obsidian Order operative in the 24th century." – memory-beta

Rebecca Jae Sisko: "Rebecca Jae Sisko was the daughter of Benjamin Sisko and Kasidy Yates. She was born in September of 2376 in the Ashalla monastery where her mother had been held hostage by parasite infected Bajoran monks." –memory-beta

Chapter 17

 _"You've been such a good friend. I'm going to miss our lunches together."  
"I'm sure we'll see each other again."  
"I'd like to think so. But one can never say. We live in uncertain times."_

\- Garak and Bashir in 'What you leave behind'

"He was more than just a friend, to all of us. And it is not true to say that he was of another kind or that he rejected his origins. He was both one of us, of our family, as he was a changeling. But nevertheless, he would have never supported what has happened. Hardly anybody with a sane mind would have done so.

"Therefore Odo fought, he gave his best and his last strength to rise upon misery and oppression, against violence and evil. Without him, the war would have been continued until we all would have perished. Let us not forgive, what Odo'ital has done for us. He has saved us and we thank him with all our gratitude and that we will never forgive him. Thank you, Odo." His head down, Captain Sisko slowly stepped down and joined the officers in their lines.

Their looks were all directed at the urn in front of them, containing Odo's remains. While Admiral Ross was stepping forward to direct his last words, Kira started silently sobbing next to Sisko. He watched her for a while before he decided to take her into his arms, listening to the mixture of the Admiral's funeral eulogy and the sobbing of his officer.

"Colonel," the Admiral finally said and Kira stepped forward, resting next to the urn for a while, watching what was left from her boyfriend, from the person she loved. She turned around to face the officers and people, all of them have gathered for the last remembrance of Odo, standing here on the Promenades what he would have called his second home.

Not only the DS9 personal was attending scene, but also the highest Admirals from Starfleet, as well as representatives from the United Planets of Federation, the Romulan Star Empire and the Klingon Empire, the shop owners and citizens of Deep Space Nine and a great assembly of Bajoran leaders, both political and religious. Odo would have loved this, she knew that.

"As Captain Sisko already pointed out, Odo was more than a friend to us. He was more than just family. He was a part of us. He knew me so well and so do I recognize him wherever I go. He left his life protecting all of us and as I stand here now, I want to thank you, Odo, for all you have done for us…and for me. I have to remind us all that–" Kira suddenly stopped when she looked at the Captain.

Sisko has bent forward, his face showing immense pain that he was holding out. He sacked down on the floor and Kasidy and Jack were the first ones to knee beside him.

Kira rushed down toward him as well, when suddenly something shadowed the Promenades. Sudden shouts and screams echoed through the huge room and when Kira looked up, she saw the wormhole open, but not in its blue and violet beauty but in red and yellow fire.

She stumbled forward, "Sisko! Emissary! The prophets have gone. Help us!"

"The circle is complete," someone suddenly said behind her.

It was Garak, staring with his blue eyes at Sisko who was heavily breathing and not able to say a word.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked in surprise.

"The same appearance at the wormhole was seen when Dukat was last time possessed by the Pah-wraith."

"What are you talking about? When was Dukat possessed by the evil prophets?"

"Six years into the future. And right now he is. Together with Kai Winn has he released the evil from the Fire Caves on Bajor," Garak said with a serious and concerned look.

"How do you know all this?" Kira demanded to know. Why should she trust a Cardassian?

"I came back to prevent it. Deep Space Nine will fall if Sisko doesn't end it now. He needs to go to Bajor, to the Fire Caves and encounter the Emissary one last time," he said and helped the Captain to stand up.

He held his head down, fearing as if it would explode into thousand pieces. "Garak is right. I need to face Dukat…alone," he said and stumbled away to the turbo lifts.

Kira and Kasidy both followed him through the chaos that has spread. Romulans and Federation officers were discussing the event in space, while Bajorans kneed down to pray and Klingons shrugged their shoulders, thinking of this as pure nonsense.

"I need to go alone!" Sisko shouted when Kira and Kasidy stood in front of the turbo lift.

"But Benjamin," the pregnant woman said.

"I love you. And I'll come back," he promised and ordered the elevator to the shuttle bay.

=/\=

He hardly noticed the time passing on his way to Bajor. He beamed down directly in front of the Fire Caves and although he has never been here before, he knew the way he had to go. Sisko didn't know how much time he had left but with a look upon the sky he knew that the wormhole was changing.

There must be a fight going on there, the Prophets against the Pah-wraith and as it looked right now, the Prophets would be banned to those caves and onto Bajor for the rest of eternity. He was running all the way through the endless tunnels but after all, he was hardly out of breath.

"At last, the emissary has come," Gul Dukat said.

Sisko wasn't surprised at all to see him here, see him like this. He has not carried a weapon, he knew it wouldn't be of use. He slowly stepped closer. "And who are you, the emissary of the Pah-wraith?" he asked.

"And nothing less!" Dukat answered.

"Kill him, Sisko. If you can't, I will," Kai Winn suddenly shouted and reached for the book of the prophecies next to her. The book that has guarded her here and when it fell, so did the evil Prophets.

"Oh, really? You were the one who awoke them, you were nothing more than a slave to the Pah-wraith," Dukat shouted and pointed at her.

She screamed when the fiery ghost-like creatures gathered around her and pulled her into their existence and burning her at last. The book fell down from the air and landed on the edge of the valley.

"Oh, don't even think about it, Sisko. After all, it is just a battle between us," Dukat answered and now came closer to Sisko.

"You don't have more power than me. The Prophets and the Pah-wraith are equal," the Captain answered without fear and stepped toward the Cardassian.

"You think so?"

"You wanna let me proof it?" Sisko screamed and pushed him away. At the same moment, he ran toward the book and clenched his hands around it.

"What do you want to do, Sisko? Throw yourself into the Pah-wraith and continue eternity in their existence?" Dukat laughed.

"No, that's why I brought this," Sisko answered and showed him something that he had carried in his hand.

"A stone, your final weapon?"

"Oh no. It's the last fragment from B'hala, in it the powers of the Prophets and the Pah-wraith were combined. They both left but I still feel the pagh inside the stone…positive one. What do you think would happen if I pierced this piece of 'stone' into the book. Shouldn't the fight begin once more and shouldn't the Prophets all rise to it and battle them one last time?" Sisko shouted and before Dukat could answer, he pressed the sharp stone right into the book.

Dukat was screaming in pain as the power of the Prophets was gathering in here and he came stumbling across the cave toward the Emissary.

"Oh, I've waited for this moment," Sisko muttered and as soon as Dukat was close enough, he jostled him right over the edge and pushed the book on his chest. He fell down as well but luckily on the ground, watching Dukat being swallowed by the fire of the Pah-wraith.

As soon as he has vanished, the fire began to curl up once more but then blue lights were flashing between them. Sisko stood up again and watched how the Prophets have returned to condemn the evil Pah-wraith to the cave so that they would be kept there forever.

He stumbled back from the valley where the fires silently burned out and the mixture of blue and red vanished. He turned around and ran toward the tunnels, he wanted to get out of these caves.

When he was outside again, his eyes could hardly get used to the much daylight and suddenly everything got brighter and brighter until he stood in a white 'nowhere'.

"Hello?" he asked, knowing that he was talking with the Prophet once more. Suddenly, he was back on DS9, but everything was shining in golden colors.

His crew stood on Ops, they were all gathered around the main console.

"The Sisko's task is complete," the Prophet-Kira spoke.

"But the alteration is not finished yet," Jake said.

"The new time must be completed," Worf said and folded his arms in expectation.

"New time?" Sisko asked, "do you mean an alternate timeline? How could that happen?"

"He calls it alternate, but still all happens at the same time. Everything is real, your senses are fooling you with you linear time," Ezri answered.

"The Sisko's task is complete. But the regnar needs to end what he has begun," O'Brien added and walked around Sisko, eyeballing him from all sides.

"The regnar?" Sisko wanted to know. Like always, the prophecies didn't seem to make any sense.

"The one who came back in your time, who altered to save you all. The one who made you live in physical existence. The one who changed the destiny of millions," Bashir explained.

"The regnar must complete the task in which he helped you. You saved the many, the regnar saved you. But his task will go on."

"For how long?" Sisko asked impatiently. Who was this regnar and what did he have to do with all this?

"For until his task is finished. Past, present and future have no relevance for us, but for you, it'll take five Bajoran years," the Jake-prophet said.

"Who is this regnar? Can I help him?"

"He is not of us. He is not of you. He is not of Bajor. He is a stranger, a stranger to the world who is as unfamiliar as you were. But your destiny was the one of us. His destiny was his own decision, he wanted to save you, save you all from your destiny."

"What was my destiny? What would have happened?" Sisko shouted. He couldn't understand. He wanted to add something, but suddenly he saw. He saw the destruction of Deep Space Nine itself, the Dominion ships flying through the wormhole, he suddenly knew about the Typhon Pact and he witnessed the Borg assimilation of billions.

"This was your destiny and it still is. But you will not see it coming as this. You can make your own destiny now, the Sisko can help. The Sisko can save. But the regnar needs to finish the task he bravely began," the Prophet-Jake said and suddenly, they were all gone.

Sisko found himself lying in front of the Fire Caves, he felt unable to move.

And so he rested there until Kasidy and Kira found him.

"The task is not yet complete. But the regnar will finish what we begun," Sisko muttered before he lost consciousness.

=/\=

When he opened his eyes again, he immediately recognized the grey ceiling of the infirmary.

"Hello, Captain. How are we today?" Dr. Bashir asked happily with a smile on his face.

"What happened?" Sisko asked.

"Oh, you were brought here from Bajor. You couldn't stop muttering about the prophecy and that the task wasn't done yet."

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"Oh, four days."

"Four days?" Sisko asked surprised and sat up immediately.

"Captain. You need to rest."

"I have rested for four days and I feel fitter than ever," he answered, thanked the doctor and left immediately to Ops.

"Captain?" Colonel Kira asked surprised when he arrived with the turbo lift.

"What have I missed the last few days?"

"N-Nothing special, I think. The negotiations are going on…what have the Prophets told you?"

Sisko didn't answer but went to his office to which the Colonel followed. "They said my task is complete but that the regnar has to finish what we begun."

"The regnar?"

"Yes, what does it mean?"

"I have no idea…but 'regnar' sounds familiar to me."

"Colonel?" Sisko asked when Kira had begun staring outside.

"I don't know but when I recall it correctly, a 'regnar' is a Cardassian animal," she answered. "Damar had told me so when we had been in the forests near Cardassia City."

"The Prophets also said he wasn't of Bajor or one of them either. Perhaps we should ask Garak as long as he's still here."

"I doubt that a Cardassian can help us explaining a Bajoran prophecy," Kira mentioned but agreed. As they knew that Garak's runabout back to his home planet would leave within the next few hours, they decided to pay him a visit.

To Sisko's surprise, he neither was in his quarters nor in Quark's but in his former tailor shop which now already was emptied.

"Oh, Captain, Colonel. I wouldn't have thought to see you again before I leave," he said and stood up. It was obvious that he had actually been daydreaming as there was nothing left in the shop but table and chairs.

"We have a question for you, Mr. Garak," Sisko said. "It is about the prophecy I have received on Bajor."

"I've heard about that. But how can I help?" the 'tailor' asked surprised.

Sisko looked quickly at Kira, but then continued, "they said my task was ended but that the 'regnar' needed to finish what we began. That he will complete the alternate timeline in six Earth years. Kira told me that the regnar is a Cardassian animal, so can you tell me something about it?"

Kira looked nervously at Sisko. Garak didn't seem quite comfortable with that Prophecy and he seemed a bit unraveled. "What exactly is a regnar? Damar mentioned it once, I think," Kira said and wished that Damar wouldn't have left the station already. It has been a wonder however, that he had come back to DS9 at all, but now both of the revolutionaries were returning to help their planet to recover.

"A regnar is a little animal inhabiting the Cardassian dry forests and semi-deserts. They can be compared to Earth chameleons, I think. They adapt to the situation and are resistant to climate and condition changes. I'm sorry, but that's all I can tell you about them. Just a small reptilian species. And now, please excuse me, I have a runabout to catch," he said and walked past them.

But Sisko hold him at his arm. "Mr. Garak, I think within the past seven years I got to know you pretty good…so let me ask you: Have you ever met a regnar or have you ever met someone at the Obsidian Order with that code name?"

He hesitated for a second but then answered, "I've first met one of these marvelous creatures at my time at the Bamarren Institute during training in the Mekar Wilderness. And I have no idea how you could assume that – if the Order used codenames at all – they'd choose the name of a defenseless, adapting creatures that prefers not to be recognized or even realized." He smiled and then left the shop.

"This Cardassian spy knows more than he says," Kira said and Sisko nodded.

"We won't find out more. But I think I have a good relationship to Cardassia's new leader," he mentioned and knew that now it was his turn to ask Damar for help.

=/\=

"Do you really think it has something to do with Cardassia? I mean, they're Bajoran prophets, aren't they?" Damar asked surprised by Sisko's question.

The Captain sighed and grabbed his baseball.

"Alright, I'll have a look. Since Pythas Lok's death, we included the Obsidian Order into the government and we should have access to its files now," he added and typed in the codename. "It's searching for 'regnar' but all I can tell you that it's a blind and helpless animal and I doubt that the Order used it anyway."

"It's just a…feeling," Sisko added and together they waited while the computer did the research.

"Found something," Damar suddenly said. "It's listed under codenames of agents but the Order was very secure. I can't match it to anything, it just said it existed."

"Thank you very much, Damar. But I think I know an ex-spy who might help us…and this time I'll force him to," Sisko answered and was sure that Garak must have known this before. He rushed onto Ops and shouted, "Has the Cochrane already left?"

"No, but they await orders to leave within the next few minutes," Kira answered.

"Don't let it leave," Sisko said and ran to the turbolift.

"Oh, it's about Garak, isn't it?" Kira asked and joined him.

"He must know something. Regnar is the name for an Obsidian Order agent."

"But why should the Prophets rely on a Cardassian spy? You said he would have saved us all," Kira complained while they were walking toward the docking ring.

"I have no idea. Garak!" Sisko shouted when he spotted the Cardassian who was just about to enter the runabout.

"I'm sorry, Captain. But I'm gonna be late."

"You won't leave before you tell me who regnar was. The data files have stored him as a codename for an agent. Did you know him?"

"Why do you want to know about it? If the Prophets said your task is finished, then I believe it is. All you have to do now is wait, I assume, that the regnar closes the circle," Garak smiled and wanted to leave.

But again Sisko held him back. "What circle?"

"Well, as you said, the alternate timeline that was obviously created by his actions."

"But why a circle?"

"Isn't that what time always is, a circle?" the Cardassian said.

"You are regnar, right?" Kira asked loudly.

Nobody said a word for a while and Sisko stared at the reptilian-like alien who for the first time they met was speechless.

"You should have heard what happened…billions of dead, disease, insurrections, war. Deep Space Nine destroyed, you killed, the Pah-wraith, the Dominion, the Gorn, the Romulans, the Borg and so on, all rising. I didn't have a choice," he finally admitted.

"You? You travelled back in time to prevent this all from happening?" Kira wanted to know.

"I didn't have a choice. But to avoid paradoxes, I still need to travel back in six years and remind myself to alter history. To complete the circle and finish the task you have begun – the salvation of Bajor and Deep Space Nine."

"Did Odo die in the other timeline?" Kira now asked angrily.

Garak sighed, "Bajor would have fallen, the station destroyed. Assimilation and war were ahead."

"Did Odo die?" she screamed at him.

"I think a Vulcan once said, the need of the many outweighs the need of the few," he answered with a serious look on his face and then nodded at Sisko. "Now excuse me, Cardassia is waiting for me," he added and left.

Kira wanted to run after him but Sisko hold her back. "He's responsible for the death of Odo. It wouldn't have happened."

"But I think that he has also saved your life," Sisko muttered silently, still in disbelief of what he has just heard from the always mistrusted tailor.

=/\=

 _Six years later, on Cardassia_

It was a crystal clear night and every single star could be spotted in the sky. The Torr Sector was shining brightly as the cultural center of the city, the Akleen Sector could be visited at night again, in the Tarlak Sector a few lights were still lit as the government and new intelligence service never slept, the Munda'ar Sector was like a black hole, nothing could be seen there, no lamps, no shops, no light.

This was where Elim Garak was heading right now. He felt like in the old days as a spy of the Order, holding their secret meetings in this sector which he knew pretty well already. Nowadays, they united at daylight, every mission was transparent to the government and had to comply an ethical standard.

Thousands of things needed to be approved and granted before even one pencil could be moved on a desk. But it would be a lie to say that it didn't work. Of course it did, but this could only stand if he completed his task: He needed to inform his former 'I' to make the time travel.

As he has changed everything, why should the Garak of 2375 now think of making a time travel? He had to tell him to complete the circle and start a new era of time. He knew that the other timeline still existed and he pitied the people who were living there and in all the other realities, also the one he has visited. And he knew that he hadn't had the right to change this one, but he couldn't stand thinking of all of his friends dead. It was what he had to do and it was what he did right now.

He looked at the device which the 'new' Mindur Timot had created. He knew that the battery would only last for two transports but with the modifications of the Garak that had visited him, he could improve the transporter device. Now, he had to give these modifications to himself back in the year 2375 and create a new predestination paradox.

He sighed. He has thought about this far too often, he should just do it. He closed his eyes and activated the device. He felt how his molecules were registered and 'torn apart', a false description of the action. However, when he opened them again, he saw the too known grey walls of Cardassian architecture.

Without doubt, he was back on Deep Space Nine, the station he hasn't visited for three years. He hurried up, nobody should see him longer than necessary. And there he suddenly was, at his old quarters. He sighed and pulled out a Tricorder for life forms. There was only one inside, a Cardassian one. He sighed and knocked. He was ready for it, as ready as the Garak who had once told him what to do, and still, they were all the same person.

=/\=

Sisko felt finally like being at home. He has been gone for so long and his duty has seemed so important. But now, here she was, the most beautiful woman for him. Kasidy stood waiting at the threshold of their house on Bajor.

He had been on another job for the Federation and it seemed as if the situation was once more becoming dangerous again. It seemed that the Romulans were entering an alliance with the Gorn Hegemony and it was rumored that other planets were part of this 'federation'.

But the UFP felt safer than before, the Dominion War had shown how vulnerable they were. And with the help of the Klingon Empire, they have become prepared for what was awaiting them from their quadrant, or from another one. At least was this, what they thought.

"Dad!" his daughter suddenly screamed and came running out of the house. Sisko laughed and hugged her deeply. He had missed her most and since her birth, this had been the longest time he has ever been away.

But when he now walked back to the house, hand in hand with their child, he knew that it had also been worth it. And that nothing could ever tear them apart…

"The task is complete," Jake said.

"The Sisko and the regnar have ended what they begun," Kasidy added and walked around Benjamin Sisko. He stood in the living room of his house and looked around. It must be another prophecy but he hadn't had any for more than six years.

"He saved them all," his younger daughter Rebecca mentioned.

He looked around. He hadn't spotted her before, so she must have just turned up.

"Glory will come but the time of light is short," Jake said and folded his arms.

"Do you mean the Romulans and the Gorn? Or the Borg? We are ready. The Dominion War showed us what problems we would have to face and we prepared ourselves for that," he answered and looked confused at the three of them.

"He does not know," Rebecca shook her head.

"But he will. Our words have guided him but these are our last warnings. We cannot help for what is about to come," Jake explained.

"You can't, or you won't?" Sisko asked.

"It has nothing to do with us. Bajor will be safe and Bajor is our child we have to defend from its foes. But you will have to protect yourselves," Kasidy said

"Protect ourselves from what?" Sisko asked desperately. What were they going to tell him? If it was the last prophecy they gave him, why didn't they warn him about the Gorn or the Borg? What else was threatening the Federation?

"The era of shadows has begun. Night will fall over this galaxy and at the end of the path, a light will be lit for that we shall never perish into oblivion," Jake said and suddenly, Sisko woke up again.

Soaked in sweat he jumped up and looked at his wife silently sleeping. Whatever it is, he thought, it can wait until tomorrow, and he crawled back into his bed.

=/\=

Night has fallen on Cardassia. The Tarlak Sector was lying in pure darkness, only a few lights were still lit where people kept on working late or discussed the new preventative measures against the uprising Typhon Pact or the Borg threat that seemed coming closer and closer.

But it was not what occupied her mind right now, when Tallara Shran left her office. She was direct deputy of the new intelligence service and her task was the one that most wanted to be kept sealed from official existence and for which the government rather felt ashamed. But still, it had been her choice to return to the planet where she has grown and the time on Andoria has felt right but temporary.

And here she was, back to what she called her roots and back to for whom she had fought in the end. But still, it had made her think. She kept Pythas Lok in good memories but couldn't forgive what he has done to her. And here she was, standing in his old office and staring at the empty place where now the new head of the service was working.

He had gone home already, like most of the workers, they didn't want to fuel any suspicion of operating in night or shadows again. She left the room and silently closed the door. On the way to the elevator, she met Nal Dejar, an ex-agent who had left the Order only shortly before the overtake by the Dominion.

Now, she was responsible for communication with other agencies. How they have all changed since the war, Shran wondered and ordered the ground level for the elevator using her authority codes. Nothing could work without them anymore and every movement was observed.

However, she got out of the elevator on the ground floor but she did not intend to leave the building. She had a quick look around to make sure that she wasn't seen. At least they hadn't installed any cameras yet, the last thing that an Intelligence agency needed was that everything they did was recorded.

She hurried over to the staircase and started walking downstairs. Despite all the secrets that have been uncovered since the new government has tried to reform the old methods, some things stayed nearly untouched and unknown by the people.

Finally, she arrived in the third basement. She deactivated the security and overwrote the safety protocols so that it seemed as if no one has ever entered this floor. She followed the next corridor which was hardly lit and stopped at its end.

She breathed in deeply before she opened the door. Immediately, she felt coldness on her skin, the room was cooler than the average and the lights were higher than in the other rooms. It was nothing more than a storage room and it only contained empty stasis chamber – empty except for one.

As the Federation was bound to ethical decisions, they couldn't have just killed a murderer. It was stated that no one could commit a crime that was justified to be punished by death. And so he had ended up here. The Federation couldn't find a place for him, storing him in their basements would have been 'morally questionable'. And what did he do here now? Even on Cardassia, such questions have arrived and so has he been stored hidden from the world.

Shran walked past the stasis units, all empty and out of action, until she arrived at the last one. She wiped away the dust from the glass and recognized a far too familiar face. She smiled at the human male, with his pale skin and his pronounced cheekbones. His eyes were closed and he seemed unconscious.

"You have slept long enough," she whispered and deactivated the stasis.

It took a moment for the air to clear inside and the glass to glide away. Another few seconds passed until the man opened his eyes. He looked around and noticed Shran standing next to her.

"Why have you awoken me?" he asked with a deep, rough voice and still didn't move.

"You have missed a lot. It is time for you to catch up," she answered while he slowly got out of the stasis tube.

When he stood up, he was about four inches taller than her and his huge hand glided through her hair. "You have no idea what you have done," he muttered and looked into her blue eyes.

"Yes, I know. I've brought an age of darkness into the universe," she said and reached up to kiss him. And without yet knowing it, she was right.

Darkness was about to come and would shade every little corner of this universe…

* * *

 **Yes, I brought Baby-Khan into here. Yes, it was basically Cumberbatch's worst performance in any movie ever... but we can partially blame it on the script I think. The next story will be about restoring the actual timeline and erasing the JJ-verse.**


End file.
